


HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES SEXTO LIBRO: VIDA

by zafy



Series: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 65,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enlazados y con una familia, ¿realmente existen los finales felices?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UN NUEVO GRUPO ENTRA EN ESCENA

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEXTO LIBRO: “VIDA”**

 

**CAPÍTULO 1: “UN NUEVO GRUPO ENTRA EN ESCENA”**

_Cuando oigas a un niño preguntar_

_por qué el sol viene y se va,_

_dile: porque en esta vida no hay_

_luz sin oscuridad._

_“Danza del fuego”_

_Mago de OZ_

 

Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, a los diez meses de que Sofía y Zoe hubieran nacido el Ministerio finalmente dio la aprobación para la venta de las pociones de fertilidad, tanto para magos como para brujas, lo que desató una gran conmoción en el mundo mágico, los pedidos en la fábrica se incrementaron en casi un doscientos por ciento, y su fama creció a nivel mundial. Draco sabía que era el momento para crecer más aún, y estuvo muy aliviado de que Harry lo apoyara de la manera en que lo hizo, mientras organizaba no sólo las nuevas líneas de producción, sino también mientas se embarcaba finalmente en la creación de su nuevo proyecto: una clínica para la fertilidad llamada Navia*, la cual, desde antes de su inauguración, unos meses luego de que el Ministerio decretara la aprobación de la poción, ya tenía muchas citas reservadas.

 

La primera pareja en ser atendida, tal como Draco les había prometido, habían sido Ethan y Lucka, quienes se habían enlazado unos meses antes de someterse al tratamiento; Draco nunca olvidaría la cara de alegría que ambos tenían cuando finalmente el resultado fue positivo, al tercer intento. De ellos nació Patrick, un niño bastante guapo que había sido portado por Lucka, y de quien él era padrino.

 

Harry por su lado fue contratando más asistentes y profesores para su escuela de Defensa, Draco siempre estaba ayudándolo con el tema de finanzas y más de una vez le sugirió abrir una sucursal más en Escocia, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que pudieran manejarla tan bien por la falta de tiempo. La agencia de investigación, donde disfrutaba de investigar y capturar delincuentes de poca monta iba también bastante bien, incluso había llegado a recibir contratos de otras partes de Europa, Draco siempre lo animó a aceptarlos y no se quejó ni una sola vez cuando tuvo que irse y dejarlo solo con las niñas por algunos días e incluso semanas.

 

Gael seguía manteniendo una relación con Manfred, el único realmente animado a que Gael continuara con él era Draco, pues sus demás amigos, e incluso Harry, no lo toleraban mucho, les parecía demasiado arrogante y pomposo, pero, tal como habían dicho antes, si Gael estaba feliz con él, ellos no se inmiscuirían.

 

Además una mañana Gael había sorprendido gratamente a Draco, comentándole que tenía entre manos un nuevo proyecto, el de crear una tienda de pociones de belleza, más que nada por la cantidad de pedidos que recibía para crear aromas exclusivos; y así fue que fundó “Alma”, una tienda dedicada exclusivamente a perfumes y fragancias, donde se podía conseguir desde aromas exclusivos hasta perfumes ya conocidos por todos. Gael además recibió ese año el premio a perfumista del año, por una de las creaciones para una condesa alemana; y, según corazón de bruja, a uno de los personajes más populares de la comunidad mágica de Reino Unido, nadie mencionaba que en realidad Gael no era inglés, sino americano. Gael se mostró muy orgulloso con sus nuevos premios y mencionó que él ya había vaticinado aquello, cuando todos se burlaban de sus experimentos. Gael recordó, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, que Mikel siempre estaba animándolo a que siguiera experimentando y se preguntó, como hacía seguido, dónde estaría Mikel y sobre todo si estaría bien y sería feliz. 

 

Mikel desapareció de la vista de sus amigos un par de semanas después del cumpleaños de Draco. Gael tardó un par de meses más en enterarse de que el chico había renunciado a su empleo en la clínica y que en realidad nadie sabía dónde estaba. Tuvo una gran discusión con Draco por habérselo ocultado, aunque Matías y Tyrone le dijeron que sabían que el chico estaba bien y que simplemente ahora necesitaba tiempo y alejarse; que había ido a despedirse de ellos, diciendo que tomaría unas vacaciones y que confiaban en que todo estuviera bien. Ocasionalmente Gael escuchaba que Mikel había mandado un saludo de cumpleaños o de navidad, pero nada más, no se atrevía a preguntar nada al respecto y sus amigos siempre evitaban el tema delante de él.

 

Como padres, Draco y Harry tuvieron que aprender muchas cosas en el camino: como aplicar pociones para cuando los dientes comenzaron a salirles, sin contar la cantidad de tiempo que permanecieron despiertos durante esa época, arrullando y consolando a sus niñas; también a tener calma cuando, por ejemplo, durante un invierno ambas se resfriaron e hicieron fiebres altas; aprendieron cómo enseñarles a dejar los pañales y a comer; y qué decir del miedo que les dio cuando Zoe empezó a caminar, Sofía, que empezaba a hablar un poco más, la seguía gateando y repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez; algunas veces se colgaba de ella, aunque de esa manera no llegaban muy lejos, pues ambas terminaban en el piso y llorando, hasta que Sofía fue capaz de seguir a su hermana en las correrías, allí si que no tuvieron más tranquilidad: tuvieron que llenar la casa de hechizos de protección para las niñas, que se escurrían por cualquier sitio, evitando que subieran las escaleras o que se dieran con algún mueble con punta, entraran a la cocina o trataran de salir al jardín.

 

Jules, el hijo de Ron y Hermione, aunque era algunos meses mayor, fue un gran compañero de juegos para ellas y los tres se pasaban tardes enteras jugando en la sala, vigilados por sus padres, mientras ellos conversaban o trataban de ponerse al día en algunos trabajos. Sortilegios Weasley era ahora una de las tiendas de bromas más conocidas de Europa y Ron y Fred se turnaban para poder hacer constantemente los viajes que éstas sucursales requerían, incluso Fleur ayudaba visitando la sucursal en Francia. En algún punto, que Harry no pudo ubicar, Ron y Draco se acercaron un poco más; Draco ayudaba a Ron con algunos contactos y con algunos consejos financieros, aunque la mayoría del tiempo ambos actuaban como si con las justas se toleraran, Harry sabía que de alguna manera se habían hecho más amigos ahora; lo cual era gratificante.

 

Las vidas de sus amigos habían cambiado también: Aarón y Boris finalmente se enlazaron, aunque no parecían muy dispuestos a tener niños, ambos parecían disfrutar de su vida en pareja a tal punto que no querían siquiera considerar la idea. Noah seguía viajando, pasó una temporada en Francia, donde consiguió un novio, pero al final las cosas no funcionaron y volvió a emprender el viaje, se detuvo unas cuantas veces en Londres, llevando regalos para Zoe, Sofía, Jules y Patrick, a quienes llamaba cariñosamente sobrinos y a quienes también enviaba una tarjeta y un presente en sus cumpleaños y navidad. Tyrone se dedicaba más que a nada a trabajar, con ayuda de la fábrica tomó varios cursos extra en la universidad y aprendió a hacerse cargo de las líneas de producción y del personal, ayudando de esa manera a Draco y Gael.

 

Su ritmo de vida fue cambiando, dejando de lado las fiestas a las que estaban acostumbrados para reunirse en el cumpleaños de alguno de los niños, y aunque aquello demostraba cuánto habían cambiado y madurado, también los hacía sentirse felices y realizados. 

 

La relación de Harry y Draco no era perfecta, ambos lo sabían, y aún así intentaban todo lo posible por hacer que funcionara, que el ajetreo de la vida diaria, de la rutina, no los desestabilizara ni alejara tanto, aunque había épocas en que parecía imposible…

 

*****

 

_Inglaterra, agosto de 2008._

_26 meses después:_

 

Harry sintió un pequeño dolor en el estómago, acompañado por el sonido de las risas de sus pequeñas. Abrió los ojos con cautela, para ver a las dos niñas dando saltos sobre su cama, y claro, dándole ocasionalmente uno que otro golpe en el abdomen.

 

—¡Hora! —gritó una de ellas, dando saltitos cada vez más altos.

 

—¡Hora! — gritó la segunda.

 

Harry se movió lentamente y antes de que sus niñas se dieran cuenta ya saltaba y las sujetaba a cada una con un brazo.

 

Ambas gritaron sorprendidas y comenzaron a soltar carcajadas mientras Harry las levantaba y las dejaba caer contra la cama.

 

—Las atrapé.

 

—Te felicito, ahora quizá podamos bajar a desayunar —comentó Draco entrando a la habitación, ya completamente vestido para la oficina.

 

—¡Papá! —gritaron las dos a la vez, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Harry y soltando carcajadas por las cosquillas.

 

—Oh, vamos, Draco sólo un momento más —le pidió Harry sin alejarse de las niñas ni mirar a Draco.

 

Draco suspiró y luego sonrió.

 

—Estas niñas traviesas que se andan escapando de la cama… —comentó lanzándose a la cama también y empezando a hacerle cosquillas a Zoe.

 

Harry tenía que reconocer que no había nada más gratificante que escuchar las risas de sus niñas por la mañana, era lo único que necesitaba para ponerse en movimiento. Y Draco lo apoyaba también.

 

Media hora después, tiempo en el cual Harry se había duchado y Draco había vestido a las pequeñas, los cuatro se encontraban en el comedor, donde una atenta Winky les servía el desayuno. Draco vigilaba a Zoe y Harry a Sofía, ambas ya comían casi solas, aunque por lo general gran parte del desayuno terminaba en el piso o en sus ropas.

 

—Luego de la guardería las recogeré y las llevaré a la fábrica —comentó Draco sujetando la muñeca de Zoe para que la cucharada de cereal llegara a su boca y no a su cabello.

 

—De acuerdo, ¿crees que podrás tenerlas hasta las siete? —preguntó Harry dándole un sorbo a su taza de café —. Sofía, no puedes jalar eso —reprochó mientras alejaba la azucarera que, tontamente, había dejado a su alcance.

 

—¿Por qué hasta las siete? —preguntó Draco tratando de darle una mordida a su tostada antes de que Zoe intentara nuevamente tirar el cereal.

 

—Joel ha escrito, quiere tener una reunión conmigo, dice que es de trabajo —aclaró Harry en el momento que la azucarera empezaba a arrastrarse hacia Sofía —. Sofía te he dicho que… —ladeó la cabeza y le dio una mirada desconcertada a Draco, que también había dejado de moverse y veía la azucarera avanzar hacia la niña.

 

—¡Oh, Dios! Sofía —jadeó Draco emocionado mientras se ponía en pie y le daba un beso en la cabeza a la niña.

 

—¿Eso es una demostración de magia? —le preguntó Harry a Sofía con cariño mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. La niña soltó una pequeña carcajada y luego frunció el ceño, acentuando más aún su parecido con Draco y mirando la azucarera alejarse.

 

—Harry, no se la quites, se la ha ganado —le reprochó Draco mientras se sentaba junto a Zoe nuevamente.

 

—Yo no se la he quitado —susurró Harry mirando a Zoe, también con el ceño fruncido y su manita apretando la cuchara.

 

—Que competitivas —se burló Draco acariciando la manita de Zoe y dándole un besito —Muy bien pequeña, tú también has hecho tu primera demostración de magia.

 

—Es genial —le felicitó Harry acercándose a Zoe y dándole un beso en la cabeza también.

 

Vieron la azucarera moverse de un lado a otro de la mesa durante mucho rato más, mientras las niñas se negaban a seguir comiendo y finalmente tuvieron que sacarla de la vista para terminar con el desayuno.

 

—Y creo que han tenido su primera discusión seria también —comentó Harry con algo de burla.

 

—Genial, empiezan por una azucarera, ¿en qué terminaran?

 

—Ya que trágico —rió Harry poniéndose en pie —. De acuerdo niñas, les espera un gran día en la guardería.

 

—¿Para qué quiere Joel hablar contigo? No se acerca otra reunión de promoción ¿o sí? —preguntó Draco, refiriéndose a la reunión que una vez al año hacían los de la promoción de Harry, en donde todos hacían un montón de locuras, como si aún se encontraran en la Academia y donde bebían como vikingos. Draco no le reprochaba ni le ponía mala cara sobre eso, pero sí se alegraba de que la reunión fuera solamente una vez al año.

 

—No, ya la tuvimos en febrero —contestó Harry mientras hacía bajar a Zoe de la silla alta —; y eso es lo más extraño, le he advertido que si se trata de montar una fiesta no ando con tiempo, pero dice que no, que es algo muy importante.

 

—Tal vez quiera dejar a los aurores y trabajar para ti.

 

—Nah, nada de eso, él es feliz allí, en serio; así que no me imagino que será. En todo caso en la noche te cuento.

 

—A ver, niñas —dijo Draco mientras asentía como respuesta a Harry —, se portan bien, nada de pelearse entre ustedes ni molestar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Sí, papi —dijeron las dos a la vez con sonrisas inocentes, Draco supo que no le harían caso, nunca lo hacían.

 

—Vayan de una vez, las quiero —Draco se inclinó para darle un beso a cada una y luego uno más a Harry —; cuídate.

 

—Te veo en la noche —le respondió Harry sonriente —. Niñas, despídanse de papá Draco.

 

—¡Chao! —repitieron las dos a la vez, agitando las manitas libres mientras Harry las guiaba hacia la cochera.

 

Harry las llevaría en auto, como cada mañana, hasta una pequeña guardería que habían encontrado en las afueras de Gillingham, era para niños magos y niñas brujas; en un inicio ambos habían estado reacios a ello, a dejar sus niñas al cuidado de extraños, pero la forma como ellas dos se relacionaban sólo entre ellas, negándose a jugar con ningún otro niño más, les dio las luces de que debían hacerlas socializar un poco más. Incluso Hermione les consiguió un libro muy interesante donde se decía que era bueno dedicarlas a actividades diferentes durante el día para que cortaran el pequeño círculo exclusivo entre ellas. Llevaban yendo a la guardería por cerca de seis meses ya, en clases separadas, y aunque había costado llanto, berrinches e inclusos patadas y golpes, (no sólo a Harry y Draco, sino también a las pobres profesoras de la guardería) finalmente se habían adaptado a estar separadas por una parte del día.

 

Draco le dio una mirada más al diario que estaba abandonado sobre la mesa, con una foto suya y de Harry en la portada, el titular hablaba sobre la fiesta que habían realizado unos días antes, por el cumpleaños de Harry, y le alegraba saber que no había ningún comentario mal intencionado sobre ellos o sus pequeñas. Negó con la cabeza, esos diarios deberían ocuparse de cosas más interesantes que si Harry celebraba o no su cumpleaños.

 

—Winky, ya me voy —anunció. La pequeña elfina apareció con un ligero _plop_ y asintió.

 

—De acuerdo, señor Malfoy.

 

—Regresaremos para el almuerzo las niñas y yo, Harry creo que tiene cosas que hacer.

 

—Sí, señor, Winky tendrá listo el almuerzo.

 

Se fue por vía flú hacia la fábrica, en lugar de ir directamente a su oficina caminó hacia la zona de producción, tenía un par de pociones que revisar antes de que los chicos comenzaran con la fabricación en grande.

 

—Buenos días —le saludó Gael desde uno de los extremos, mientras agitaba un caldero y vertía una sustancia rosada.

 

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó Draco pasando directamente hasta la otra esquina.

 

—Supongo que bien, ¿Harry llevó hoy a las niñas?

 

—Ajá… ¿Qué tal tu cena con Manfred? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que quería decirte? —preguntó Draco levitado el caldero en el que había estado trabajando la noche anterior para poder observar los resultados, Gael no contestó, pero sucedió algo que no pasaba hacía mucho tiempo en esa fábrica: Gael hizo estallar su caldero.

 

—Demonios —jadeó Gael alejándose de la mesa y tapándose la nariz con una mano, Draco lo imitó.

 

—Pero, ¿qué carajos estabas mezclando allí?

 

—Era un perfume —contestó Gael agitando la varita para que el caldero desapareciera —, lo siento.

 

—Ya… —Draco arrugó la nariz—, tendremos que esperar a que el olor desaparezca.

 

—Lo siento —repitió Gael agitando su varita y usando todos los hechizos que se sabía para que el olor desapareciera —no recuerdo la última vez que pasó algo así, que tonto.

 

—Pues lo de tonto, sí, nadie te lo niega… ¿Por qué estás distraído?

 

—No lo estoy.

 

—Sí que lo estás, vamos, necesito algo de aire —Draco lo jaló de un brazo y lo llevó hacia fuera del laboratorio. Gael dio un suspiro de alivio en el pasillo, donde el olor ya no se sentía.

 

—Necesito un café —declaró Gael caminando hacia una de las máquinas de café que habían instalado un tiempo atrás por toda la fábrica —; ¿Quieres?

 

—No, paso… —Draco igualmente caminó con él hasta la máquina y lo observó usar el hechizo para hacer que la máquina le diera el café, hasta que finalmente el chico tuvo el pequeño vaso de plástico en la mano y aspiró profundamente su olor.

 

—¿No has dormido? —le preguntó Draco observando sus ojeras, ahora que lo tenía más cerca era posible notarlas.

 

—No, casi nada.

 

—Vaya, debe haber sido una buena cita.

 

—Más o menos… he llegado a casa a las once.

 

—Oh… no necesito esos detalles —le reprochó Draco.

 

—Solo, llegué solo.

 

—¿Se han peleado?

 

—No… —Gael arrugó la nariz y le dio un trago a su café —esto quema.

 

—Siempre te quejas de lo mismo. ¿No me quieres contar qué ha pasado?

 

—Me ha propuesto el enlace, formalmente y todo… hasta tengo un anillo —contestó Gael como si estuviera hablando del clima.

 

—¿Un anillo? Vaya… Te felicito, me alegra mucho y…

 

—No te adelantes a felicitar —le interrumpió Gael en voz baja —aún no le he dado una respuesta.

 

—Oh…

 

—Y Manfred me ha dicho que me lo puedo pensar, que él me esperará, que… pues, que me ama, eso ha dicho.

 

—Eso es grande.

 

—Lo es, es decir, Manfred es un chico responsable, tiene su propio negocio, es atento, le caes bien tú, no es tan celoso, ni tiene ningún vicio, o defecto importante…

 

—Pero…

 

—Pero —suspiró Gael, cansado de pensar en ese gran “pero”.

 

—Gael… ya han pasado dos años…

 

—Dos años y nueve meses —le aclaró el chico.

 

Draco se mordió el labio un instante y luego suspiró, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo, lo empezó a hacer caminar hacia el elevador, para ir a las oficinas.

 

—Es mucho tiempo.

 

—Y aún así… —Gael le dio un trago más a su taza de café, sin hacer ninguna mueca de descontento ya —es que me siento tan estúpido… Manfred es un chico perfecto, no hay ninguna razón para siquiera estármelo pensando…

 

—Pero Manfred no es Mikel, ¿verdad? —susurró Draco apretando un poco más a su amigo, Gael suspiró profundamente y asintió.

 

—No, no es Mikel.

 

*****

 

Lo único que no le gustaba del verano era que trabajar era mucho más cansado. Limpió con el dorso de la mano el sudor de su frente y se obligó a respirar profundamente, aunque tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, localizó una vez más a Cleave en frente, cerca de los arbustos altos, estaba sonrojado y también algo sudado, supuso que estaría maldiciendo el calor de la misma manera que él.

 

Se removió incómodo, recordando la última conversación que había tenido con Draco la noche anterior, antes de dormirse, una que llevaban teniendo demasiadas veces; aquella en la que Draco le había recordado su grandiosa idea, más de dos años atrás, de tener tres niños cuanto menos. Sentía que no podrían manejar tres niños, a duras penas habían podido manejar a Zoe y Sofía, y aún estaban aprendiendo a hacerlo, no que se quejara, jamás, pero sentía que con un niño más se ahogarían. Así era como había tratado de explicárselo a Draco; pero él no había entendido, hablaba de sueños y de presentimientos, de que sabía que debían tener a ese niño, y Harry se había excusado diciendo que podían esperar algunos años a que las niñas fueran más grandes y responsables y no dependieran tanto de ellos para intentarlo. Harry había sentido la tristeza y la decepción en Draco, cuando se había girado para dormirse finalmente, pero no había sido capaz de ceder por hacerlo feliz.

 

El sonido de unos pasos, amortiguados por el pasto, lo hizo salir de esas cavilaciones y agacharse un poco más entre los árboles, en frente Cleave lo imitó, y ambos esperaron muy quietos, conteniendo el aliento hasta que la tan esperada criatura apareció:

 

El pequeño duende caminaba contento, silbando una tonada que se le hacía conocida, tenía entre las manos un atado de ropa, parecía ropa sucia. Se detuvo en el pequeño claro, entre los árboles donde Cleave y Harry se ocultaban, miró a ambos lados e incluso hacia el cielo antes de soltar el atado de sábanas al suelo, que cayó haciendo un ruido metálico e inconfundible.

 

El duende agitó las manos un par de veces y una porción del jardín donde se encontraba parado se removió, dejando ver un profundo y oscuro hueco. Harry y Cleave, aún en la distancia, intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento y aguardaron viendo como el duende iba jalando la sábana con los objetos metálicos hacia el interior del agujero, en cuanto lo perdieron de vista Harry saltó de su escondite, lanzándose un hechizo de camuflaje y corriendo para seguir al duende, mientras Cleave lanzaba las luces de auxilio y se conectaba con la central de aurores.

 

Harry entró arrastrándose hacia el escondite, era bastante bajo, para que cupiera un duende y no un mago adulto, así que no había forma de que pudiera levantarse y debía ser cuidadoso, porque si era descubierto no se podría defender muy bien desde esa posición. Apretó con fuerza la varita en una mano y sacó un pequeño cuchillo de un bolsillo, que tenía oculto en el brazo, sujetándolo con fuerza. Los duendes eran muy tramposos así que, mientras más armas tuviera a mano para defenderse, sería mejor. Observó, conforme se arrastraba por los escalones iluminados por las antorchas, lo que era al parecer una cámara abovedada, mucho más amplia que ese pasillo, llena de anaqueles con objetos brillantes. El duende, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba alrededor, continuó silbando mientras seguía arrastrando la sábana, que hacía un ruido metálico conforme chocaba con las pequeñas piedras del piso.

 

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire más en cuanto pudo ponerse en cuclillas al final de la escalera y dio una mirada hacia arriba, la entrada por donde había bajado estaba empezando a cerrarse lentamente, podía ver como la línea que dejaba pasar el sol y el aire se iba acortando cada vez más. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia el frente de nuevo, el duende estaba a varios metros de él, demasiado ocupado colocando copas y bandejas en los anaqueles como para notarlo, además tenía el hechizo de camuflaje, aunque no estaba muy seguro del alcance de la magia de los duendes. Todas sus experiencias anteriores con ellos no habían sido buenas, así que tenía razones de sobra para estar tan tenso. Volvió a darle una mirada a la entrada, ya solamente era una línea casi inexistente.

 

El duende, que continuaba moviéndose por los estantes detuvo su silbido un segundo, antes de continuar. Harry supo que había notado algo, quizá a él, y se pegó más contra la pared, pensando en que tal vez los aurores no habían llegado a tiempo o que a Cleave le había pasado algo. Se quiso dar un golpe en la cabeza en el momento en que se le ocurrió que tal vez el duende, pese a su naturaleza, no estaba solo, Cleave y él habían pensado en esa hipótesis, incluso habían investigado con varios más de su equipo pero no habían encontrado nada y la habían descartado, tal vez se habían equivocado y habían caído en una emboscada de duendes.

 

En ese momento notó que el silbido se había detenido, había estado tan metido en sus suposiciones que ni siquiera lo había notado, el duende ya no estaba de espaldas sino de frente mirando alrededor con el ceño fruncido, sus pequeños ojos oscuros escaneando todo con atención. Harry contuvo el aliento mientras lo vio acercarse más y más, dio una mirada más hacia la parte de la salida, ya estaba completamente cerrada. Tomando una decisión precipitada empezó a recular por las escaleras, sabía que tendría que arrastrarse para poder salir, pero no le daba nada de gracia tener que darle la espalda al duende.

 

Antes de siquiera alejarse un par de escalones, el duende dio un salto hasta las escaleras, con un objeto extraño en la mano que Harry ni siquiera había notado, era un pica-hielo, y trató de darle al aire varias veces. Harry empezó a retroceder más, tratando de mantenerse lo más alejado del punzón, pero el duende saltaba y se movía tanto que era imposible esquivarlo, hasta que finalmente sintió el ardor del objeto clavándose en su brazo.

 

—¡Demonios! —gritó furioso mientras llevaba una mano al brazo, el hechizo de camuflaje se estaba desvaneciendo, lo podía sentir, mientras el duende daba un paso hacia atrás.

 

—¡Aja! —bramó el duende —Te quieres llevar mi fortuna, ¿no es así? Pero no te dejaré, es mía, yo la hice y me pertenece… a nadie más pertenece.

 

Harry entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie lentamente, estaba muy enojado, con Cleave por tardar tanto, con los aurores por no llegar a tiempo y con el estúpido duende por haber roto una de sus túnicas de trabajo favorita y herirlo.

 

—No, no son tuyas, son de sus dueños, que pagaron oro, en algunos casos mucho oro, por tenerlas.

 

—No, eso era un alquiler, lo que un duende hace…

 

—Ya, me aburres —le interrumpió Harry levantando la varita —. Inmobilus.

 

El duende había abierto la boca, para contestar, pero antes de que una palabra saliera de su boca ya caía al piso completamente petrificado.

 

—Ah… ustedes y sus ideas —rumió Harry sacando del bolsillo un pañuelo largo y, usando la mano sana y la boca, atándoselo al brazo para que la herida dejara de sangrar al menos un poco.

 

—Levicorpus —masculló agitando la varita y volvió a las escaleras, arrastrándose y sintiendo detrás de él como el cuerpo del duende iba golpeando los escalones. Cuando llegó al final del camino usó un par de hechizos para poder derrumbar la salida. Frunció el ceño por la luz y sintió un par de brazos ayudándolo a salir,

 

—Jefe.

 

—Jefe y un demonio —gruñó Harry —, no me jales, el brazo…

 

—Diablos, lo han herido.

 

—Sí, Cleave, eres muy deductivo —respondió sarcásticamente Harry mientras hacía levitar el cuerpo del duende, había visto alrededor el grupo de aurores, pero ninguno parecía muy interesado en querer ayudarlos.

 

—Lo siento, jefe, es que ellos… o mejor dicho —empezó a mascullar cerca de Harry, mientras éste dejaba caer el cuerpo inmóvil del duende sobre la hierba, pero fue interrumpido por una voz que Harry conocía muy bien.

 

—Así que era cierto, en verdad había un duende en ese agujero.

 

—Dashiell —replicó Harry con los labios apretados —De todos los aurores que hay en el Ministerio tenías que ir por Dashiell.

 

—Es que Joel no estaba, ni Chris, ni ninguno que conociera y en cuanto dije su nombre…

 

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras giraba para ver a Dashiell, lucía realmente como siempre, musculoso, alto, fuerte y petulante.

 

—Pues sí, había un duende en el interior de esa cueva —le respondió con fastidio mientras le señalaba al duende petrificado en el piso.

 

—Oh, ¿y te ha dado en el brazo un duende tan pequeño?

 

—No me hubiera dado si es que los aurores hubieran entrado en el momento en que Cleave les pidió que lo hicieran.

 

—Es que los aurores no trabajan para Cleave, Potter, ni para ti.

 

—Ya, pero a mí me pagan por hacer el trabajo que ustedes no hacen.

 

—¿Es tu forma frustrada de pretender ser auror? —preguntó con burla Dashiell. Cleave observaba todo de manera atónita, no conocía a ese tal Dashiell, no lo había visto antes ni había visto a su jefe discutir tanto con alguno de los aurores, por lo general estos se llevaban bien con él.

 

—No, es una forma más divertida de vivir que ser un simple auror.

 

—Auror Prior —corrigió Dashiell.

 

—Oh, ¿Prior?, ¿y estás en medio de la captura de un duende ladrón? Es un alivio saber que los delitos han bajado tanto que el que un duende se meta a las casas para robar es un caso tan importante, como para que lo vea un Auror Prior.

 

Dashiell entrecerró los ojos, furioso, mientras Harry esperaba su respuesta, pero Cleave lo interrumpió antes de que el hombre replicara.

 

—Jefe, está sangrando, vamos a que lo revisen…

 

—Sí, Potter, no te vayas a desangrar —se burló Dashiell. Harry le sonrió petulantemente.

 

—Cleave, trae a los demás y a los señores Norwik, para que reconozcan sus cosas y hagan la denuncia delante del Auror Prior.

 

—Pero… —Cleave se detuvo al ver la mirada de fastidio de Harry y asintió, desapareciendo por entre los árboles, ya que habían acordonado la zona para que nadie pudiera aparecer y desaparecer.

 

—Dentro de la cueva encontrarás todo lo que el duende ha estado robando por los últimos dos años, según hemos podido investigar, las últimas víctimas fueron el matrimonio Norwik, que fueron los que, luego de ir al Ministerio y que éste no diera con sus objetos desaparecidos, decidieron ir a la agencia, ellos llegaran en cualquier momento para reconocer sus pertenencias y poner la denuncia formal, nuevamente.

 

—Interesante, Potter —replicó Dashiell mirando con fastidio al duende y luego a su equipo, que aguardaba por órdenes alrededor de ellos —, pero como sabes todo debe ir en un informe, y ninguno de mis muchachos es una secretaria para andar tomando notas.

 

Harry sonrió altaneramente y Dashiell lució desconcertado por eso, aunque no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues en ese momento ya cruzaban el jardín Cleave, junto a su equipo de trabajo, y acompañando al matrimonio Norwik.

 

—Informe —ordenó Harry señalando con la cabeza a Dashiell, Laurent, uno de los chicos nuevos que había contratado, y que al parecer había sido puesto en sobre aviso por Cleave sobre el comportamiento del auror, avanzó más a prisa los últimos pasos y le puso de mala manera en el pecho a Dashiell un archivo bastante abultado que habían armado durante las últimas dos semanas de investigación.

 

—Oh… que repugnante —masculló la señora Norwik, mirando al duende tirado en el piso.

 

—Ahora, el auror Prior, Dashiell McDowell, muy amablemente se encargará de ayudarlos a hacer la denuncia, él mismo se ha ofrecido a ayudarlos en todo lo que necesiten —les explicó Harry cortésmente.

 

—Oh, pero muchacho, te han herido —exclamó el señor Norwik, mirando con algo de admiración hacia Harry.

 

—¿Ha sido este horrible duende? —preguntó la señora Norwik mirando con temor la herida de Harry.

 

—No es nada, en serio, iré a curarme en un momento más.

 

—Gracias, pensé que no recuperaríamos nada de nuestras cosas —le dijo el señor Norwik mientras apretaba su hombro, del lado sano.

 

—No tiene de qué, ya sabe, para servirles, como siempre —Harry les sonrió a ambos y luego a Dashiell.

 

—Cleave, te quedas a cargo, que Laurent y Edelstein ayuden a los señores Norwik a reconocer sus cosas y a dar los datos extras que los aurores del equipo de Dashiell puedan necesitar.

 

—Sí, jefe —dijeron los tres a la vez, Dashiell le dio una mirada burlona.

 

—¿Hasta te crees jefe?

 

—No me lo creo, lo soy —farfulló Harry alejándose hacia los árboles para poder aparecerse en la clínica y curarse, el dolor en el brazo se estaba haciendo cada vez más agudo y además no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando al idiota de Dashiell.

 

*****

 

—La solución es muy simple —le dijo Draco en cuanto Gael, que había sido llamado por el mismo Draco, entró a su oficina.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado Gael antes de acercarse a la esquina donde las gemelas jugaban, ambas acostadas sobre la alfombra, garabateando con crayones gruesos sobre cuadernos con hojas en blanco.

 

—“Gal” —gritó Sofía arrodillándose para darle un beso a Gael.

 

—“Tíyo” —dijo Zoe imitando a su hermanita y besando también a Gael, sólo que ella se entretuvo un poco más jalando la cabellera castaña.

 

—¡Pelo! —nombró con entusiasmo Sofía tirando del otro lado del cabello de Gael.

 

—¡Auch!

 

—Zoe, Sofía —llamó Draco desde su escritorio —¿Qué hemos dicho de jalarle el cabello a las personas?

 

Las dos niñas se detuvieron y miraron hacia Draco con esa carita de disculpa que solían poner y que le recordaban a Harry cuando hacía algo malo, antes de tirarse nuevamente en el piso a pintar.

 

—No seas tan rudo con ellas, no era para tanto —las defendió Gael mientras les acariciaba las oscuras y largas cabelleras antes alejarse para saber a qué se refería Draco cuando había entrado a la oficina.

 

—No soy rudo con ellas —se defendió Draco —, simplemente hay que decirles que está bien y que no, y andar jalándole el cabello a los demás no está bien.

 

Gael puso los ojos en blanco y jaló la silla delante del escritorio de Draco, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

 

—Entonces… ¿De qué solución me estabas hablando?

 

—Del problema con Manfred, por supuesto.

 

—Ah —la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Gael y Draco suspiró cansado; estaba harto de ver a su amigo así, tan triste, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que estaba conforme con lo que pasaba, cuando por dentro estaba sufriendo por la ausencia de Mikel. En el fondo había tenido la esperanza de que lo olvidara, que con el tiempo quisiera a alguien más, si no era Manfred, no importaba, a algún otro que fuera bueno, pero al parecer Gael no olvidaba —. Aún no estoy seguro de qué es lo que le voy a responder, y casi había apartado el tema de mi cabeza, ¿por qué me lo tienes que recordar?

 

—Porque necesitas arreglarlo, ¿te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si te enlazas a Manfred sin quererlo verdaderamente?

 

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué no lo he pensado?

 

—Entonces no lo quieres —suspiró vencido Draco.

 

—Yo no he dicho eso.

 

—No lo quieres para enlazarte con él —aclaró Draco.

 

—No lo sé, es decir él es…

 

—Bueno, amable, cariñoso —interrumpió Draco agitando una mano —; ya me sé todo eso, me lo has dicho más de una vez, ¿te lo estás pensando en serio?

 

—¡Claro que sí! Él ha preguntado, tengo que darle una respuesta —replicó Gael cruzándose de brazos, estaba tan confuso, no sabía qué decirle a Manfred.

 

—Creo que… —Draco se mordió el labio un momento antes de asentir, convenciéndose de que aquello era lo mejor —. Antes de tomar una decisión necesitas hacer las paces con tu pasado.

 

—Puff — bufó Gael —; eso sonó a psicoterapeuta —Draco arqueó una ceja, fastidiado, y Gael agachó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta — ¿Y cómo se supone que uno hace las paces con su pasado?

 

—En tu caso, hablando con Mikel, por supuesto, verlo y decidir, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo viste, no sabes si lo que sientes por él es simplemente un sentimiento idealizado, ni si es que él tal vez ya tiene una nueva relación, incluso si es que ya se enlazó a alguien —lo último lo dijo lentamente, pudo ver como el rostro de Gael se ponía mucho más triste aún.

 

—¿Enlazado? 

 

—Ajá.

 

—No… es decir —Gael negó con la cabeza y empezó a jugar con las plumas que habían sobre el escritorio de Draco, cosa que Draco detestaba de sobre manera, pero esta vez lo dejó hacer —; ni siquiera sé donde está Mikel —musitó.

 

—Ah… —Draco abrió uno de los cajones con aire ceremonial —¿Qué tal si yo te digo que sí sé donde está?

 

—¿Lo sabes? —Gael dejó de jugar con las plumas y le dio una mirada de reproche a Draco —¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

 

—Bien… son muchas preguntas, ¿verdad? —contestó divertido mientras sacaba un pergamino enrollado y lo ponía en el escritorio —primero: sí, lo sé, segundo: desde hace muy poco en realidad y tercero: no sabía si era información que quisieras saber, pero dadas las circunstancias…

 

—¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué es lo que…?

 

—De acuerdo, basta —reprochó Draco poniéndose en pie, sus hijas voltearon a verlo con los ojitos grises brillando, expectantes, seguramente creyendo que era posible algún paseo o tal vez un dulce antes de la cena —. No, niñas, lo siento, sigan con eso… pronto nos iremos a casa, ¿sí?

 

Ambas asintieron y se miraron desilusionadas, pero luego de un instante continuaron pintando, una en el cuaderno de la otra, como si nada hubiera pasado. Draco soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, no tenía deseos de una rabieta de sus niñas en ese momento.

 

—¿Decías?

 

—Ah, lo siento, es que me fastidias con tantas preguntas; te puedo contar lo que sé, y luego pienso que deberías ir a verlo y hablar con él, no sé si está o no enlazado, o qué es lo que pasa en su vida en este momento, pero pienso que no puedes tener un panorama claro sobre la respuesta a Manfred si es que no has resuelto eso primero.

 

Gael se mordió el labio un momento, meditando acerca de la información que podía conseguir, queriendo saber si es que realmente era bueno para él remover esas heridas aunque, decidió, esas heridas nunca habían sanado del todo. Tal vez Draco tenía razón, tenía que verlo, tenía que saber…

 

—¿No te enfadarías tú si es que lo veo y decido que lo quiero aún?

 

Draco se encogió de hombros y luego negó con la cabeza.

 

—Lo importante aquí es que tú seas feliz. Yo… yo siempre he querido que seas feliz —susurró con cariño. Gael le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida antes de asentir.

 

—Quiero saber —respondió finalmente —¿Dónde está Mikel? Si me das la dirección tal vez esta tarde pueda ir a verlo y…

 

—En realidad —interrumpió Draco —nunca dije que estaría en Inglaterra, ¿o sí?

*****

 

Harry apareció en la sala de emergencias de la nueva clínica para el tratamiento de fertilidad que Draco, con apoyo de Zettie, habían inaugurado más de un año atrás, cuando la poción de fertilidad de Draco había sido finalmente patentada y permitida. El Ministerio había sido muy estricto al respecto: no era una poción que se pudiera vender en cualquier tienda ni por catálogo, sino que se tenía que someter a los interesados a una pequeña evaluación psicológica y física, mantener los registros siempre al día y un sin fin más de papeleos que Harry no entendía muy bien. Draco había dicho que el que aprobaran la poción en menos de un año era más de lo que podía esperar y que estaba seguro que poco a poco, con los casos que fueran sumando, las exigencias y auditorias del Ministerio se irían relajando.

 

Harry aún recordaba, dos años atrás, la tarde en que Mikel se había aparecido por su oficina, para despedirse, habían charlado bastante ese día, y a él le dio pena como habían terminado las cosas, pero lo comprendió cuando le dijo que necesitaba alejarse, tomar unas vacaciones y despejarse. Mikel sabía, porque Ethan y Lucka se lo habían dicho, que Gael tenía un novio formal, y pese a que Harry había insistido en que tratara de hablar con él, Mikel no había cedido, se sentía demasiado inseguro y triste por ello.

 

Desde ese entonces Draco y él habían tenido que buscar otros medimagos, para las niñas y para ellos mismos, así habían conocido a Anthony Rush, el medimago Rush, un hombre mayor, de modales muy amables y sonrisa fácil, era muy paciente con ellos, sobre todo con Draco, que había demostrado ser un paranoico redomado cuando se trataba de las niñas y su salud. El medimago Rush se especializaba en niños y seguía el desarrollo de los que nacían en la clínica, sin embargo, no tenía muchos problemas en tratar ciertos casos de emergencia menor, como el que un duende le hubiera dado en el brazo tratando de escapar.

 

—Señor Potter —saludó la recepcionista de la pequeña clínica, mirando algo alarmada a Harry, aunque no tanto, pues no era la primera vez que llegaba herido, aunque nunca gravemente.

 

—Hola Betsie —saludó Harry con una sonrisa tranquila —¿Rush?

 

—En el comedor, está de descanso.

 

—Yo lo busco —le dijo en cuanto la chica ya tomaba el megáfono para llamar al medimago —, nos vemos.

 

—Sí, señor —se despidió Betsie en el momento que una pareja joven de chicos entraba tomada de la mano, Harry les sonrió mientras se alejaba, recordando que él su embarazo lo había tenido que hacer en casa, alejado de todo el mundo y, aunque ahora el embarazo masculino tenía sus detractores, ya no era tan extraño ver a algún hombre con la túnica abultada y esperando bebé.

 

Caminó por el pequeño pasillo blanco que llevaba hacia el comedor para el personal, saludando a algunos de los trabajadores con que se encontraba en el camino, los cuales le daban miradas alarmadas, hasta que finalmente se detuvo delante de la puerta que decía “Cafetería”. Empujó la puerta con cuidado, muchas veces había encontrado a uno que otro medimago o medibruja dormitando allí, sobre todo después de algún parto, y había aprendido a no ser tan bullicioso en ese lugar.

 

En el comedor, compuesto por cuatro mesas largas, una mesa extra donde había una cafetera y una alacena con hechizos de conservación, además de una radio que casi nunca estaba prendida, solamente estaba Rush, apoyado sobre sus codos y rellenando el crucigrama que traía “Londres Hoy”

 

—Hola —saludó Harry sentándose delante de él, notando recién que se encontraba demasiado cansado.

 

—Harry, ¿cómo estás? —saludó el hombre apenas dándole una mirada.

 

—Pues…

 

—Mira, aquí ponen “Fabricante de pociones” a que no adivinas cuál es la respuesta.

 

—¿Draco Malfoy?

 

—Exacto —respondió con una sonrisa el medimago mirando con atención a Harry, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la manga ensangrentada y rota y el brazo atado por un pañuelo —. Oh, no me había dado cuenta.

 

—Sí, eso —resopló Harry —, me encontré con un duende particularmente agresivo.

 

—Ya veo… vayamos al consultorio para curarte eso cuanto antes… no queremos que se infecte.

 

—No se apure, puedo esperar a que su descanso termine —ofreció Harry amablemente, pensando en la posibilidad de tomarse una taza de café.

 

—No, nada de eso, además no quiero ni pensar en lo que diría Draco si se da cuenta que he dejado que su esposo se desangre mientras terminaba el crucigrama.

 

—Está exagerando —replicó Harry, pero el hombre negó y le señaló hacia el brazo, Harry le dio una mirada y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, pese al pañuelo atado, sangraba demasiado, entendió porqué Betsie y los demás le habían dado esas miradas tan preocupadas.

 

El medimago le hizo tomar un par de desagradables pociones y le untó una pomada que olía a rayos, indicándole que al parecer el objeto con que lo habían herido posiblemente tenía algún tipo de encantamiento de defensa, que era una situación muy común y que sólo necesitaba tomar las pociones nuevamente en la mañana, procurar no golpearse ni hacer grandes esfuerzos como para reabrir la herida y que en dos días no sería más que un golpe y quizá una nueva cicatriz.

 

—Aunque Draco tiene una pomada muy buena contra esas cicatrices —le recordó el hombre, Harry se encogió de hombros.

 

—Ya, seguro le pido un poco, aunque se pone algo…

 

—¿Maniático?

 

—Exacto —aceptó Harry el comentario —, cuando salgo herido o algo así, aunque no sea nada.

 

—Y lo comprendo. En todo caso, aquí tienes las dos pociones para mañana y la pomada para el golpe, si tienes fiebre, dolor, o algún síntoma extraño, te pido me avises, no hay que arriesgarnos sólo por no enfadar a Draco.

 

—Por supuesto —contestó Harry cargando en una mano la camiseta rota y manchada y usando una nueva que había creado con las sábanas de una de las camillas, agradeció tener la previsión de tener en la oficina un poco de ropa extra por si acaso.

 

—Y muchas gracias.

 

—No tienes de qué, salúdame a esas dos lindas niñas.

 

—Gracias —sonrió Harry más ampliamente, si había algo que le hacía sonreír era recordar a sus pequeñas.

 

*****

 

—¿Tan lejos? ¿Qué ha ido a hacer tan lejos?

 

—Intuyo que olvidarte, aunque no debemos apresurarnos —contestó Draco con paciencia —; Erin dice que está allí desde hace año y medio, antes de eso no sabemos dónde se metió, ella me ha dado todos los datos, simplemente debes ir allá y encararlo, resolver todas las dudas que tienes y luego tomar una decisión.

 

—Dicho así suena tan fácil.

 

—Lo sé, lo siento, pero solamente quiero ser práctico, si vas a estar volando calderos por esto nos vas a llevar a la quiebra.

 

—Exagerado —le reprochó Gael, aunque Draco no se lo admitiera, si entendía que era la preocupación por él lo que lo había movido a darle esa información.

 

—Mira, si partes esta noche, en un par de días podrás estar de vuelta, además que de paso le das una visita a Erin, hace tiempo que no la vemos.

 

—Cierto —Gael recordaba haberla visto por última vez para la reunión que hicieron para recordar a Jocelyn, unos meses atrás —; ella no me dijo nada de Mikel la última vez que vino.

 

—No, no lo hizo, pero… supongo que Mikel lo pidió, él tampoco se ha puesto en contacto con ningún otro, creo que solamente escribe para mandar tarjetas de cumpleaños.

 

—A casi todos… a mí no —replicó Gael, parecía herido y Draco se arrepintió del último comentario —. Tal vez eso significa que ya no siente nada por mí, que como dices, está enlazado o algo así y…

 

—O tal vez que no sabe qué te puede decir —le interrumpió Draco —y deja de ser tan negativo.

 

—Mira quien habla.

 

—Yo no soy negativo.

 

—Lo eres.

 

—No, Gael, soy realista, eso es diferente.

 

—Negativo —empezaron a gritar Sofía y Zoe, aparentemente ya aburridas de tener que estar pintando y comenzando a dar saltitos.

 

Draco sonrió a sus niñas

 

—Sí, muy bien, una nueva palabra.

 

Las niñas siguieron repitiendo “Negativo” y “Palabra” durante mucho rato más, mientras Draco le entregaba a Gael el ticket del traslador que había comprado para él esa mañana, tenía que estar en la salida de la Sala de Transportes del Ministerio Inglés en solamente tres horas, Draco lo había preferido así para no dejarle a Gael mucho margen de tiempo, así no se arrepentiría ni lo pensaría demasiado.

 

—De acuerdo —aceptó finalmente Gael —, terminaré unas cosas en la oficina e iré a verlo…

 

—Suerte —le deseó Draco seriamente, Gael asintió y salió corriendo. Un instante después volvió y antes de que Draco reaccionara se abrazó a él con fuerza.

 

—Gracias.

 

*****

 

Luego de comer un emparedado y una gran taza de café, Harry estaba en su oficina, firmando los papeles del caso Norwik, para llevarlos al Ministerio, cuando Clémence tocó la puerta de su despacho.

 

—Señor Potter, Joel Zimmerman y Christopher Chandler, han venido a verlo —informó.

 

Harry frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Joel y Chris?

 

—Sí, tienen cita, recuerda que ayer dijo que…

 

—Sí, claro, es sólo que pensé que venía solamente Joel —negó con la cabeza —. Nada, déjalos pasar y tráenos algo de café, por favor.

 

Joel y Chris llegaron usando sus túnicas de aurores, se veían tensos cuando ambos le dieron la mano y se sentaron delante de él, el silencio se expandió mientras Clémence servía las tazas de café, cuando la mujer se fue Harry se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

 

—Si vienes a decirme que haremos una reunión más este año desde ya te digo que no.

 

Joel soltó una carcajada nerviosa y Chris sonrió suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

 

—Deja de pensar en las fiestas, Harry, tenemos un problema —su voz sonó bastante seria, lo suficiente para darle a entender a Harry que de verdad tenían un problema.

 

—¿Ustedes? ¿Es personal?

 

—Bueno… el tema es que en realidad lo creemos personal, pero también lo podemos catalogar como problema de la comunidad mágica —respondió Joel sacando un cigarro y levantándolo un poco, como preguntando si es que podía fumar allí, Harry asintió esperando más información, fue Chris el que se la dio:

 

—Ante todo, ¿recuerdas que en la Academia, los problemas de uno eran los problemas de todos?

 

—Por supuesto —contestó pasándole un cenicero a Joel —, siempre fue así, incluso ahora ustedes ayudan si es que alguno está en problemas.

 

—Sabemos que dejaste el cuerpo de aurores porque… bueno, por lo de Draco y todo eso y que sería de alguna manera demasiado pedirte que nos ayudes, considerando lo mal que terminó todo allí, pero…

 

—No fue exactamente por lo de Draco, fue todo, no me gustaba estar allí, no era lo que yo quería, las misiones sin tiempo de fin, la prepotencia… la intolerancia.

 

—Y tienes toda la razón, sobre todo en eso, la intolerancia.

 

—¿Qué ha pasado? Me están empezando a preocupar. ¿Alguno ha sido tratado injustamente? ¿Han sacado a alguien?

 

—No —negó Chris.

 

Harry les dio una mirada impaciente y Joel dejó el cigarro encendido sobre el cenicero

 

—Sebastian se ha enamorado.

 

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, casi esperando que sus amigos rieran o alguien saltara gritando “broma”, como nadie lo hizo, fue él el que soltó dicha carcajada, pero Joel y Chris no parecieron nada divertidos.

 

—Oh, vamos, ¿planean hacerle una despedida de solteros? Realmente… ustedes saben que no nos llevamos bien, nunca lo hemos hecho, si quieren ayuda deberían tratar con Dashiell, lo he visto esta mañana, igual de prepotente y creído si es que me preguntan, con su título de Auror Prior…

 

—No, no, nada de eso… lo hemos dicho mal —interrumpió Joel.

 

—Sebastian se ha enamorado de Thea Lancel.

 

La mirada interrogante debió darle a entender a Chris que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

 

—Ya, no me extraña que no te suene el nombre, a nosotros tampoco, pero hicimos averiguaciones…

 

—¿Han espiado a la novia de Sebastian?

 

—No. Fue Sebastian el que nos pidió ayuda… —Joel se inclinó hacia delante, hablando en un tono más confidencial —en un inicio le pidió ayuda a Dashiell, pero no le quiso ayudar, es más, se han peleado. 

 

—Eres conciente de que en verdad no me estás diciendo nada, ¿cierto?

 

Chris tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y para sorpresa de Harry, que casi nunca lo había visto fumar, encendió un cigarrillo.

 

—Thea Lancel es hija de una de las personas que delató mortífagos durante la guerra, es hija de un soplón, por así decirlo, aunque a Sebastian no le gusta el término —aclaró.

 

—¿Soplón?

 

—Claro, ve y dile que el término no le gusta para que él lo repita —le reprochó Joel, y Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

—Es que no entiendo, ¿hubieron informantes durante la guerra?

 

—Siempre hay informantes durante las guerras —aclaró Chris.

 

—¿Y cuál es el problema? No me dirás ahora que el Área de Aurores anda prohibiendo casarse con informantes también.

 

—No, esa es otra historia, el tema es que alguien está matando a los informantes —informó Joel con seriedad.

 

*****

 

Draco sonrió y saludó a sus niñas, estaban en el jardín trasero, cercado y con un hechizo para que estuviera completamente iluminado, aprovechando que era verano y que no corría viento helado. Sus hijas jugaban alrededor de la casa para muñecas más grande que Draco había visto en su vida, aunque claro, no había visto muchas en realidad. Esta era una mágica, por supuesto, se las habían regalado Ron y Hermione por el segundo cumpleaños de las niñas, era tan grande que las niñas podían entrar y salir de ella como si se tratase de una casa real, aunque el hechizo de agrandamiento sólo serviría unos cuantos años más.

 

Estaba sentado en una silla de plástico, cerca de la casa de muñecas, releyendo unos contratos, cuando se percató de que pasaban de las siete y media, se preguntó cuál sería la razón para que Harry se demorara tanto, aunque no tenía ningún sentimiento de ansiedad o miedo, lo que indicaba que Harry estaba bien, aunque retrazado.

 

—Sofía, Zoe —llamó poniéndose en pie —vamos, hora de cenar.

 

—¡No! —gritaron las dos a la vez mientras corrían a esconderse dentro de la casita de muñecas.

 

—Vamos, no hagan que entre por ustedes —reprochó Draco, con un movimiento de muñeca desapareció los documentos y se acercó con pasos lentos hacia ellas, que se escondían tras una de las paredes plásticas.

 

—No hambre —gritó Sofía sacando la cabeza por lo que era una ventana.

 

—Sí, sí hambre, si no comes te quedarás enana —le respondió Draco mientras se arrodillaba en el piso y se acercaba más —vamos, de una vez.

 

Finalmente Draco tuvo que recurrir al viejo truco, desaparecer la casa de muñecas para que las niñas no tuvieran otro escondite, luego cargar a ambas hacia la casa, prometiendo que al día siguiente, siempre y cuando comieran todos sus vegetales, la casita estaría de vuelta.

 

Durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos Draco hizo acopio de toda la paciencia que podía tener, intentando darle de comer a las dos niñas a la vez, Winky lo ayudó, aunque tanto Sofía como Zoe competían en llamar la atención de Draco, pues ambas querían ser alimentadas por él, a falta de Harry.

 

Cuando las niñas ya habían terminado de comer Draco las entretuvo un rato más, esperando aún por Harry, hasta que llegó la hora del baño, esta vez se las ingenió para bañar a una por una, mientras la otra, acompañada de Winky esperaba en pie delante de la bañera, el baño duró mucho menos de lo acostumbrado y estuvo acompañado de sonoros llantos de una u otra, por la misma razón, todos los días Harry y él bañaban a las niñas a la vez, en la bañera que tenían para ellas, y esta vez no era posible hacerlo porque Harry seguía brillando por su ausencia.

 

Finalmente, cada una metida en su cama, se quedaron dormidas, Draco se quedó junto a ellas, aún con el libro de cuentos en las manos, mirando como dormían durante un rato más, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, giró para ver a Harry, lucía algo pálido y sentía que algo le preocupaba.

 

—Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho —se disculpó Harry en cuanto entró, el tiempo se le había pasado volando y no se había dado cuenta de la hora hasta muy tarde, sabía que Draco estaría ligeramente enojado con él por eso, pues era toda una odisea tratar de hacer que ambas niñas comieran, se bañaran y se metieran a la cama; le había tocado hacerlo más de una vez cuando Draco había tenido que viajar, y tampoco era la primera vez que Draco lo hacía durante sus ausencias, pero siempre habían tenido la previsión de pedir ayuda a Hermione o a la Señora Weasley.

 

—Vamos afuera, acabo de hacerlas dormir —susurró Draco dejando el libro de cuentos en uno de los estantes y acariciando el cabello de Zoe antes de salir.

 

Harry le dio una mirada a las niñas y sonrió al verlas tan quietas y tranquilas, era muy difícil conseguir eso teniéndolas despiertas, luego apagó las luces, dejando encendidas las lámparas giratorias que recreaban estrellas y planetas en el techo, y salió de la habitación juntando la puerta muy despacio.

 

Draco no estaba en el pasillo, suspiró resignado a lo que sería una reprimenda y bajó a la cocina donde Draco se estaba preparando un té. La cena para ambos estaba ya servida.

 

—¿Tampoco cenaste?

 

—No, imposible hacerlo, Winky trató de ayudarme a darles de comer pero un poco más y se empiezan a tirar comida entre ellas, era un caos.

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry sacando de uno de los estantes una botella de vino y dos copas —Suena divertido.

 

—Sí, estoy seguro de que me parecerá divertido en unos veinte o treinta años —respondió Draco algo cansado, arqueó una ceja cuando vio que Harry traía la botella de vino y las copas.

 

—¿Estamos celebrando algo?

 

—No, lamentablemente no —suspiró Harry sentándose junto a su esposo y sirviendo un poco de vino en cada copa —todo lo contrario…

 

—A ver, ¿es por la visita de Joel?

 

—Joel y Chris —informó Harry cansadamente, había meditado mucho si contarle o no a Draco lo que ocurría, pero luego de ver los casos y escuchar toda la información que sus amigos habían traído supo que sería imposible trabajar en ese caso sin que Draco se enterase, es más, ya presagiaba muchas peleas con él por no poder estar en las noches para ayudarlo con las niñas.

 

—¿Ambos?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Planean otra fiesta? —preguntó no queriendo lucir enfadado porque Harry haya llegado tarde solamente por eso.

 

—No, casi hubiera deseado que lo hicieran…

 

—Me estás preocupando.

 

—Sí, lo siento… Escucha, Draco, esto que te voy a contar es muy delicado y quiero que me entiendas…

 

—Oh, Merlín —jadeó Draco dejando el tenedor sobre el plato de manera ruidosa y mirando a Harry con temor —¿Te has metido en algo muy peligroso, verdad? Harry no debes hacerlo, recuerda lo que dijimos, las niñas necesitan a sus dos papás y ninguno se va arriesgar a hacer nada tonto ni heroico, sobre todo tú.

 

—Draco —suspiró Harry, realmente estaba agotado —aún no te he dicho nada sobre lo que te quiero hablar, además, no expondré mi vida ni nada por el estilo, sólo que es un asunto complicado.

 

—Te escucho —respondió Draco seriamente, conocía a Harry, más de lo que el mismo Harry se atrevía a admitir y podía oler el peligro en ese nuevo caso por todos lados.

 

—Según me enteré hoy, y no sé si tú has estado al tanto de esto antes… y no es un reproche, ni siquiera una pregunta, es que yo no tenía ni idea… —Harry le dio un sorbo más a su copa de vino antes de continuar.

 

—Durante la guerra, mientras Hermione, Ron y yo íbamos por todos lados buscando los horcruxes, pasaron muchas más cosas, gente que se dedicó a esconder a los sangre muggle, gente que trató de cambiarse de bando, gente que por alguna razón se hizo de información de los mortífagos y luego la entregó a la orden y a algunos aurores que no estaban bajo el dominio de Thicknesse y Voldemort,  gente que se arriesgó por ayudar…

 

—Soplones —masculló Draco.

 

—Exacto, aunque preferimos no usar ese término —corrigió Harry recordando lo que Joel le había dicho.

 

—No lo dije como insulto —aclaró Draco —, era la forma como los mortífagos los denominaban, más de una vez escuché que agarraban a uno… —Draco dejó de hablar, la guerra y toda aquella época era algo que ya no aparecía en su mente nunca.

 

—Lo imagino —le dijo Harry tomándolo de la mano, Draco simplemente suspiró, indicándole a Harry que continuase.

 

—Hubieron muchos que sí se libraron de ser atrapados por los mortífagos en esa época, hasta donde tenemos entendido la orden y los aurores que te mencioné los reubicaron en lugares muggles, ocultos de los mortífagos, varios de esos informantes han salido del país en cuanto la guerra acabó, pero muchos otros se quedaron aquí, pero permanecieron la mayoría en el mundo muggle.

 

—Si la guerra ya había acabado, ¿por qué no volvieron?

 

—Algunos no tenían porqué o mejor dicho por quién volver, otros se acostumbraron a vivir entre muggles y otros pues… creo que tenían miedo.

 

—¿Miedo?

 

—A ser atrapados, creo…

 

—¿De qué hablas?

 

—Los están matando, Draco —respondió Harry en voz bastante baja —uno a uno, no es una masacre en gran escala, uno, máximo dos crímenes por año, siempre al estilo muggle, sobre todo a los que viven en el lado muggle, lo hacen parecer un asalto, ninguna nota, ningún recordatorio, nada, es más, ni siquiera se encuentra relación entre uno y otro asesinato, en el lado muggle al menos, pues esta gente está dispersa por todos lados y…

 

—Espera —lo interrumpió Draco poniéndose en pie —¿Me dices que hay mortífagos afuera ajusticiando gente?

 

—Sí, más o menos es eso.

 

—¿Y piensas ir por ellos?

 

—Pues…

 

—No, definitivamente no, Harry —negó Draco en voz alta.

 

—Draco, cálmate.

 

—No me digas “Draco cálmate”, piensas salir a exponerte para capturar a un grupo de ex mortífagos locos que te pueden matar, ¿cómo demonios pides que me calme?

 

—No grites, las niñas…

 

—Insonorus —gritó Draco agitando la varita, para insonorizar la cocina. —¿Contento ahora? —preguntó en voz más alta.

 

—No.

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos, estaba furioso, más que furioso, la guerra había terminado, diez años atrás había decidido olvidar toda esa época, y había costado… pensar en todo lo que había perdido, en quienes había perdido, supuso que ese capítulo en su vida, así como en la de Harry, estaría cerrado, no era justo que ahora Harry decidiera traerlo nuevamente.

 

—Escucha, no podemos dejar que los mortífagos, o quienes sean los que están haciendo esto, continúen.

 

—No, yo no he dicho que deban dejarlos, pero para eso están los Aurores, son los que se encargan de eso, no tú.

 

—Ellos han matado gente que ayudó a los de la orden y a los que trataban de, a su manera, derrotar a Voldemort, ¡los están matando! Encuentran donde viven, donde están ocultos y van y los degüellan como si se tratase de animales. Es más que seguro que tienen vínculos en el Ministerio, y hacer una investigación abierta en este momento sería ponerlos en sobre aviso.

 

Por un instante, un pequeño instante, Draco recordó a su madre, a su madre asesinada. Se giró, incapaz de seguir mirando a Harry a la cara, de seguir discutiendo ¿Por qué él era tan terco? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?

 

Harry suspiró profundamente, no había querido decir lo último, tampoco quería decirle que Joel, Chris y él mismo creían que el primer asesinato de ese grupo de vengadores había sido el de Narcissa Malfoy.

 

El silencio se expandió entre ellos y Harry estaba ya por levantarse y tratar de acercarse a Draco, cuando este se volteó, su mirada era tan fría que, por un instante, se sintió desconcertado.

 

—¿Qué pasará con lo que hemos estado hablando?

 

—¿Qué pasará con que?

 

—Con el niño, por supuesto.

 

—Ah… —y allí el tema del niño, Harry se sentía egoísta por no querer hacerlo ahora, porque después de que él había sido el que había insistido en un inicio con que tuvieran muchos niños, ahora no estuviera listo o dispuesto para hacerlo. Si tan sólo Draco comprendiera que sentía que un niño más desarreglaría todo el orden que a duras penas estaban logrando mantener en casa.

 

—Ya veo.

 

—No, no, escucha… podremos hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? Pero más adelante, después, cuando las niñas sean más grandes y todo esto pase…

 

—No lo quieres hacer, ¿verdad? —susurró Draco con temor; esa discusión la habían tenido desde unos meses atrás, en que él había empezado a soñar con ese niño. Si le preguntaban qué aspecto tenía, él no lo sabría explicar, pero los sueños eran muy similares, entraba a casa y no estaban solamente las niñas, estaba ese niño, sonriéndole y abrazándolo. En otro estaba en su despacho, y era Harry quien llegaba con los tres niños, eran una familia, era como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que era lo que faltaba para que su familia estuviese completa. Se lo había dicho a Harry, y éste había resuelto que tal vez era simplemente la ansiedad por tener a un bebé más lo que lo hacía soñar. Draco tendía a enfadarse mucho con él por eso, sobre todo porque llevaban semanas conversando acerca de lo mismo y Harry siempre le daba largas con, “podemos hacerlo más adelante” o su respuesta de casi siempre “no nos lo podemos tomar a la ligera, déjame pensarlo” No lo había pensado mucho cuando se trató de las niñas, no hicieron planes ni mucho menos, todo lo fueron arreglando sobre la marcha. En cambio en esta ocasión sería mucho más simple, más fácil… Pero Harry no quería.

 

—No es eso —respondió Harry poniéndose de pie y alcanzándolo —no empieces a pensar en tonterías —le reprochó con voz suave mientras lo tomaba de los hombros —cuando acabemos este tema de los vengadores, podremos darnos el tiempo de analizarlo a conciencia.

 

—¿Y qué es lo que hemos estado haciendo las últimas semanas? —preguntó irritado, por un instante pensó en soltarse de Harry, alejarse de él y buscar calmarse pero no, Harry se la estaba poniendo muy difícil —, ni siquiera he dicho que tienes que ser tú, yo lo puedo hacer, no me molestaría hacerlo, llevar al niño, lo arreglaría todo yo, tú no tendrías mayores problemas.

 

—¿Me usas como un banco de esperma?

 

—No seas ridículo.

 

—Y además —levantó la voz un poco más Harry —¿Cómo demonios se supone que podré estar tranquilo trabajando e investigando si sé que estás en casa, con las dos niñas y además esperando a uno más?

 

—Ya has tomado el caso, ¿no es así?

 

—Ya te dije, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras…

 

—Pues yo no quiero esperar —interrumpió Draco desafiante —, no me apetece esperar y si lo que tengo que hacer es encargarme de las dos niñas y esperar al tercero mientras su padre está jugando en las calles a que aún es el bendito héroe de la comunidad mágica, lo haré.

 

—Te estás pasando, Draco —advirtió Harry apretando los dientes y apartándose de él.

 

—¿Yo lo estoy haciendo? ¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo tú? No me extrañaría saber que te hubieras alegrado cuando te propusieron ese caso, otra excusa más para seguir dando largas a este tema del nuevo bebé.

 

—¿Y tú qué estás haciendo? Quieres alterar nuestra vida, nuestro equilibrio y además ordenarme que no tome un caso solamente por un niño con el que has soñado, por algo que ni siquiera existe.

 

—Claro, a este paso no existirá ¿cierto? Tal vez cuando las niñas vayan a Hogwarts y tu preciosa rutina no se vea tan afectada lo pensaras, pero entonces seguramente, ya será muy tarde.

 

—¿Por qué dices eso?

 

—Porque no pienso esperar a que te decidas, por eso —bramó Draco furioso, con un movimiento de varita desactivó el hechizo de silencio y sin tocar su comida, aunque jalando su copa de vino, caminó fuera de la cocina, rumbo a su habitación.

 

Harry miró por un instante el espacio donde Draco había estado y también tomó su copa de vino pero caminó hacia el lado opuesto.

 

Se sentó en los escalones que daban al jardín interior, donde la casita de muñecas había desaparecido y dejaba ver todo el paisaje verdoso, a ellos les encantaba tener fiestas allí, la de su cumpleaños, hacía muy pocos días había sido en ese jardín, con Patrick, el bebé de Ethan y Lucka; con Jules, Teddy; con los hijos de George, de Bill y las gemelas, también habían asistido Noah y su nuevo novio; Gael y Manfred,  Aarón y Boris… había sido una gran fiesta. Le gustaba creer que después de todo sí había logrado tener una gran familia… Y quería cuidarla, tener un niño en ese momento no era viable, por muchas razones: ese grupo no era ningún aficionado, tras diez años de ejecuciones sabían lo que hacían, tenían medios para encontrar a sus víctimas, tenían información y eran peligrosos. Además no quería que Draco pasara el embarazo solo, si es que en verdad fuera él quien se embarazase, si resultase que él se embarazase nuevamente no podría seguir con el trabajo y no estaba dispuesto a parar en ese momento.

 

Dio un trago largo a su copa de vino y convocó con la varita el resto de la botella, se sirvió otra copa más mientras miraba hacia el oscuro cielo, salpicado de estrellas por ser verano, le gustaba su vida así, no quería cambiarla, pero tampoco quería que ese grupo de vengadores ganara más fuerza, la comunidad mágica, pese a todo el tema de la intolerancia gay, se había mantenido en una forzada paz durante esos años, y sabía que debían hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla.

*****

 

Draco salió de la ducha aún enfadado, se miró en el espejo mientras acomodaba su cabello y abrió uno de sus cajones, para ver si aún le quedaba poción para el dolor de cabeza, entonces la vio, el frasquito de la poción de fertilidad: ahora modificada, tras tanto tiempo de investigación, con duración más larga y mejores efectos. Levantó el frasco y lo vio a contra luz, su brillo dorado era invitador y también desafiante. Pensó en el niño que quería tener, en el niño que, él sabía, debía tener, y luego miró hacia el frasco nuevamente, la discusión con Harry aún bailando en su cabeza…

 

*****

 

No terminó con la botella de vino, era conciente de que debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente, tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer, además de preparar a las niñas para ir a la guardería, era su turno de hacerlo, para que Draco las pudiera llevar.

 

Pasó por la cocina, donde los platos con la comida casi sin tocar habían desaparecido al igual que los cubiertos y cualquier otro utensilio. Winky era muy efectiva en la casa, siempre estaba atenta a todo lo que ellos necesitasen y administraba la casa de tal manera que lo único que a ellos les preocupaba, además de trabajar, era cuidar a las niñas.

 

Pese a no haber comido mucho durante el día, ya no tenía hambre, la discusión se lo había quitado. Dejó sobre la mesa limpia de la cocina la botella media llena y la copa y antes de salir escuchó el sonido de ambas desapareciendo.

 

Subió con calma por el pasillo y antes de llegar a su habitación se detuvo en la de las niñas, abrió la puerta y sonrió al verlas aún dormidas, cada una en su pequeña camita, iluminadas suavemente por las luces de las lamparitas giratorias.

 

Cuando llegó a su habitación las luces ya estaban apagadas, Draco estaba sobre la cama, dándole la espalda y completamente cubierto por las mantas, pese a ser verano. No dijo nada ni hizo ademán de querer despertarlo, se desprendió de la ropa y pasó de largo hacia el baño, se duchó rápidamente y cuando volvió a la cama se dio cuenta que Draco no se había movido ni un centímetro. Mientras se secaba observó la espalda rígida de su esposo, era obvio que no estaba dormido. Se puso unos boxer y se metió a la cama, abrazándose inmediatamente a la espalda desnuda de Draco, que se tensó un poco por el toque, pero no se alejó.

 

—Hey… —suspiró Harry mientras una de sus manos acariciaba lentamente la cadera de Draco, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por el toque y sonrió antes de darle un beso en el cuello.

 

—Hola —respondió Draco con voz lenta, una de sus manos fue hacia atrás, buscando las caderas de Harry y oprimiéndolo un poco más contra su cuerpo.

 

—Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? No deberíamos discutir, no nos hace bien.

 

—Yo tampoco quiero discutir, yo también lo lamento —Draco sintió el aliento cálido de Harry sobre el cuello, seguido por la presión de esos labios, haciendo que su piel cosquilleara y se estremeciera, refregó un poco más sus caderas contra la pelvis de Harry, sintiendo aún bajo la tela del ropa interior, la erección creciendo.

 

La mano de Harry serpenteó hacia delante, mientras sus labios eran reemplazados por gentiles mordidas. Sus dedos llegaron hasta la cinturilla del bóxer y luego se colaron en el interior, sólo un poco, acariciando únicamente la punta del erecto miembro de Draco.

 

—Mmm… Harry… vamos —le apuró Draco empujándose hacia delante y tratando de hacer que esa mano se hiciera completamente de su erección.

 

Harry no contestó, retiró su mano y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta ya estaba tirando de su ropa interior hacia abajo, Draco ayudó levantando las caderas, aún sin girarse y sintió la tela resbalando hasta la mitad de sus piernas, apresándolas de alguna manera, pero no le importó mucho cuando sintió esa mano sujetando completamente su erección. Se agitó hacia arriba tratando de poner mayor velocidad mientras Harry continuaba con sus besos y mordidas, esta vez en la oreja y refregando su cada vez más dura erección, cubierta por la ropa interior, contra sus nalgas desnudas.

 

—Te amo —susurró Harry en su oído antes de apartarse de él. Draco lo sintió moverse en la cama y aprovechó para mover las piernas y deshacerse de la ropa interior. Las sábanas que lo cubrían habían desaparecido también, sintió a Harry apoderarse de su erección nuevamente, acariciándola de la misma manera que unos instantes antes, solamente que esta vez se refregaba entre sus nalgas la erección resbalosa de Harry. 

 

Draco se arqueó y jadeó, tratando de apurar a Harry mientras éste se elevaba un poco y le levantaba la pierna, Draco se dejó acomodar y sintió la presión en su entrada, y a Harry entrando poco a poco en él.

 

La mano de Harry fue rápidamente hasta su miembro, mientras mordisqueaba los hombros y el cuello, fue Draco quien se comenzó a empujar contra él, demostrándole su necesidad.

 

Sus movimientos se hicieron coordinados rápidamente, Draco se empujaba contra ese puño cerrado y contra la ardiente invasión, que lo llenaba de placer en cada estocada, sus hombros y cuello eran mordidos deliciosamente y escuchaba a Harry gemir conforme en su oído.

 

Harry sintió como Draco lo apretaba con fuerza en su interior, podía sentir su propio miembro siendo absorbido y devorado por esa caliente estrechez, la espalda de Draco arqueándose, las uñas de Draco sobre su cadera, clavándose y enviándole oleadas de placer, de necesidad.

 

Se movieron el uno contra el otro con fuerza, ambos sabiendo que no podrían aguantar más tiempo. Draco dio un empuje más contra la mano de Harry y gritó roncamente, sintiendo su orgasmo tensar sus músculos y luego relajarlos; sintió a Harry empujarse con fuerza contra él, con tanta fuerza que lo hizo girar un poco contra la cama, el peso reconfortante de Harry contra sus espalda, su respiración agitada y ese gemido de placer… oh, cuanto amaba escuchar ese gemido de placer de Harry.

 

—Oh, Dios… — jadeó Harry dándole un beso en la nuca y luego con una mano temblorosa acariciando su cabello, ordenándolo un poco hacia un lado.

 

—Mmm —suspiró Draco demasiado relajado para moverse, si Harry continuaba acariciando su cabeza de esa manera se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento, y Harry lo sabía.

 

Harry se apartó con lentitud de él, Draco no se movió ni un poco mientras él aplicaba un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y jalaba las ropas interiores y los cobertores a la cama. Volvió a acariciar la espalda y el cabello de Draco, repartiendo pequeños besos por aquí y por allá tranquilamente mientras sentía el cuerpo de Draco cada vez más relajado, hasta que su respiración se hizo pausada y rítmica. Solo entonces se apartó un poco y se acomodó sobre la cama, abrazándose a Draco y suspirando contento. Sabía que la discusión no había terminado, en realidad no habían arreglado nada, tan solo habían dejado de pelear, por el momento. Espero que por lo pronto Draco dejara de pensar en todos los reproches por el nuevo bebé y la nueva misión, al menos por un tiempo, para darle la tranquilidad que necesitaba para investigar.

*****

—Hey, ¿encontraste algo? —preguntó Leonard Attanasio, un chico de treinta años, con el cabello oscuro y sujeto en una coleta con un lazo verde, del mismo tono que el color de su túnica.

 

—Hay una pareja de muggles en la calle siete de Whitehall Quay que saldrán de viaje a Bermudas dentro de cinco días, creo que sería un buen botín —contestó Darío Wren dejando de lado el diario que estaba leyendo.

 

—Ah… ¿has investigado la casa?

 

—Sólo un poco, ya sabes, lo de siempre, alarmas, sensores de movimiento… Espero que a la mujer no se le ocurra dejar sus joyas en el banco como a la anterior.

 

—Igual sacamos buena cantidad de oro de la anterior.

 

—Pero las joyas hubieran sido mejor, hay que ver que no lo hagan, sólo para saber porqué vamos realmente —dijo la voz de Leyla Browning, que llegaba en ese momento.

 

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —le preguntó Leonard, sonriendo de manera coqueta. Leyla puso los ojos en blanco y negó, mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas libres.

 

—Asqueroso, no tiene nada de divertido el servir mesas a magos y brujas que se creen superiores a ti solamente porque pueden pagar esa comida.

 

—A ninguno nos gusta trabajar de esa manera, es decir, yo pude ser un medimago, de hecho estaba por terminar la carrera, antes de que… —Leonard frunció el ceño, no le gustaba recordar eso.

 

—Bueno, bueno —llamó la atención William Hurston, entrando en ese momento, traía una pipa vieja y gastada entre los dientes —, ¿qué hemos dicho acerca de andar lamentándonos?

 

—No nos lamentábamos —aclaró  Wren —sólo recordábamos.

 

—Lo mismo es —refunfuñó Hurston sentándose junto a ellos en la desgastada mesa de madera, estaban en esa cabaña abandonada que habían conseguido muchos años atrás, cuando el Ministerio había levantado a algunos sus condenas de firmar ante ellos y los había echado de los condados mágicos creados para mantenerlos vigilados. Desde esa época era muy difícil mantenerse, pues los trabajos escaseaban, sobre todo si tenías como antecedente ser un Exonerado. Algunos de ellos habían tenido que conseguir trabajo en el lado muggle, lo cual era en extremo vergonzoso, algunos otros como Leyla habían tenido algo de suerte y lo habían conseguido en el lado mágico. Aunque sólo era algo de suerte, pues el sueldo no era para reventar cohetes y los trabajos eran sin mucho futuro, como ella, que servía mesas en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos del callejón Diagon.

 

—Ya, no peleemos —pidió Leonard —, de todas formas Wren ya tiene una casa.

 

—Ah, que genial —río Hurston —en cuanto lleguen los demás podremos ver el plan y qué tan accesible es.

 

—De acuerdo —respondió Wren levantando el diario para cambiar de página, en ese momento Leyla extendió una mano para tomar la primera página, pues había visto algo que le había llamado la atención.

 

—Ah… sí, Potter y Malfoy, salieron en los diarios toda la semana, era el cumpleaños de Potter y dicen que le han hecho una fiesta —le comentó Hurston con fastidio.

 

Leyla asintió. Los había visto una vez, a Potter y a Malfoy, en el restaurante en el que trabajaba, para el cumpleaños también de alguien, de uno de sus amigos, eran una mesa enorme y ella los había visto allí, llegaron tomados de la mano, y pasaron la velada riendo y conversando, se veían tan felices… Malfoy ni siquiera dio muestras de reconocerla, tal vez no lo había hecho, tal vez ya no se acordaba de su rostro.

¿Quién diría lo que ese chico había logrado? Solamente porque se había metido con Potter, porque no encontraba otra explicación para que ese muchacho, en peor posición que ellos mismos, fuera ahora el dueño de un gran fábrica, como decía el artículo, además padre y esposo.

 

—Definitivamente odio las hamburguesas —protestó Dan apareciendo en ese momento, con el uniforme muggle rojo y blanco, manchado de grasa —, son asquerosas.

 

—Ya, yo lo puedo limpiar —le tranquilizó Leyla mientras le extendía el diario a Dan que arqueó una ceja mirando interrogantemente de la fotografía hacia su hermana.

 

—¡Es que no es justo! —respondió ella a la muda pregunta —, ¿no te parece que es injusto que ese niño, pese a todo, haya salido con bien?

 

—¿Hablan de Malfoy? —preguntó Leonard levantando  un poco el rostro para ver la página del diario que Dan sostenía.

 

—Honestamente yo siempre supuse que acabaría como Nott, ya saben, en un callejón abandonado y sin donde caerse muerto, sobre todo después de acabar con Narcissa, el niño parecía no poder hacer nada sin ella —opinó Wren.

 

—Sigo pensando que no es justo, él era uno de ellos, un ortífagos y está mejor que nosotros que ni siquiera matamos a nadie.

 

—En teoría él no mató a nadie —corrigió Hurston —es lo que dice su expediente.

 

—Pero Leyla tiene razón, no es justo, él merecía estar preso, no tener todo lo que tiene ahora —protestó Dan

 

—Yo los apoyo —intervino Leonard; Hurston le dio una mirada interrogante a Wren que asintió rápidamente.

 

—De acuerdo… —suspiró, casi vencido, ellos tomaban las decisiones por votación, no tenían un jefe ni ninguno quería ocupar esa posición, ya habían aprendido que eso de los jefes y Lords no funcionaba apropiadamente, además ellos sólo buscaban vengarse, no dominar a ningún mundo ni crear una nueva sociedad, y el método les estaba funcionando bastante bien —cuando lleguen los demás lo conversaremos.

 

Leyla sonrió complacida y jaló la página del diario que le había dado a su hermano, sentándose nuevamente y mirando con atención la fotografía, era una que habían sacado de la pareja saliendo de algún sitio, no era del cumpleaños de Potter, porque no habían dejado meter a ningún periodista en casa de los Potter-Malfoy, es más supuso que esa casa estaría mucho más que protegida para que los periodistas no se cuelen. En la fotografía salía Malfoy tomando la mano de Potter y murmurándole algo en el oído, Potter sonreía, Malfoy sonreía. No le gustaba ver a Malfoy sonreír. Después de todo lo que él y su familia habían hecho no era justo que sonriera.

 

*****

N/A

 

 ***Navia:** Es una diosa precéltica de origen indoeuropeo. Se discute su origen y pertenencia a algún grupo étnico (cultura campaniforme, cultura de los campos de urnas o cultura de La Tène). De género femenino, se la suele considerar una diosa de la fecundidad. Se han encontrado ofrendas de espadas en su honor en los cauces de los ríos europeos. Se desconocen más datos de su figura, procedencia, a qué grupo de dioses pertenecía, tipo de rituales o ciclo de mitos asociado a ella. Fuente: Wikipedia.

 

 

*****


	2. LOS INFORMANTES

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEXTO LIBRO: VIDA**

 

**CAPÍTULO 2: “LOS INFORMANTES”**

 

 

_There's something in your eyes_

_Makes me wanna lose my self,_

_Makes me wanna lose myself in your heart,_

_There's something in your voice_

_That makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts_

_For the rest of my life_

_“Feels like home”_

_Chantal Kreviazuk_

_Hay algo en tus ojos_

_Que me hace querer perderme_

_Me hace querer perderme en tu corazón,_

_Hay algo en tu voz_

_Que hace a mi corazón latir más fuerte_

_Espero que este sentimiento dure_

_Por el resto de mi vida_

_<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjky7v7JIow> _

_Agosto del 2008, Francia, Inglaterra_

 

 

_En la región centro de Francia, en el departamento de Eure y Loir, en el distrito de Nogent-le-Rotrou, en el “cantón”* de La Loupe._

_Una vez llegues al Terminal de Apariciones, debes salir por la puerta norte, estarás en Rue du Chemin Vert, sigue de frente hasta Rue Bernard Bourlier, camina unas cinco calles y te encontrarás con una gran avenida: Rue de L`Eglise, busca una casa rosada de dos pisos, el número 42856, Erin vive allí, ella te llevará hasta Mikel._

 

Gael apretó con fuerza el pergamino donde Draco le había escrito todas las instrucciones, llevaba una mochila en la espalda, una camiseta de mangas largas y bastante fresca, unos vaqueros y zapatillas. Se había peinado y revisado su imagen antes de salir de la estación, sólo por si Erin lo podía llevar esa misma noche a ver a Mikel. Aún no estaba seguro de lo qué le diría, o de lo que haría, esperaba que el sólo verlo le diera las respuestas que tanto estaba esperando, si es que estaba enamorado de él, o si, como le decía Draco algunas veces, solamente idealizaba su imagen y ya no existía nada que los uniera.

 

Se detuvo en una esquina y miró hacia el pequeño letrero que había en un poste, tratando de entender lo que decía: _Rue Bernard Bourlier_ , supo que iba por buen camino. Al menos Draco había sido bastante amable dándole todas las referencias de esa manera, se preguntó cuanto tiempo su amigo habría tenido guardado ese mapa y esas indicaciones, y si es que había pensado realmente decirle algún día donde se encontraba Mikel.

 

Avanzó sin prisas, atento a todos los letreros e indicaciones, no hablaba francés, era negado para ello, incluso había ido con Draco un par de veces a Paris a cerrar algunos negocios, pero nunca había siquiera aprendido a pronunciar correctamente el saludo en francés, así que sabía que si se perdía sufriría mucho tratando de pedir ayuda.

 

Pese a ser ya de noche sentía mucho calor, en parte, sabía él, por el nerviosismo, pero también porque el clima allí era un poco más caliente que en Inglaterra. Sujetó con fuerza su mochila mientras cruzaba la enorme avenida que espero fuera _Rue de L`Eglise_ y empezó a buscar el número que Draco le había indicado.

 

—Al menos la numeración sí la entiendo —se dijo con pesar mientras llegaba al número que Draco le había escrito. Efectivamente era una casa rosada, bastante amplía y de dos pisos, con una cerca en frente y un jardín pequeño pero bien cuidado.

 

—A Jocelyn le hubiera encantado estar aquí —declaró mientras abría la reja blanca de madera y avanzaba por el caminito de piedras. Suspiró profundamente y tocó al timbre. Draco dijo que le escribiría a Erin, pero las lechuzas internacionales tardaban unos cuantos días en llegar así que era improbable que su amiga estuviera enterada de su llegada. Espero nerviosamente en la puerta durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente se animó a tocar el timbre por segunda vez, rogando para que su amiga se encontrase en casa, de lo contrario se tendría que quedar en la puerta esperando quién sabe cuanto tiempo más.

 

_—Un temps, d'attendre —_ dijo la voz de una mujer que él no conocía, frunció el ceño y se preguntó si es que acaso se había equivocado de dirección. Un instante después una muy guapa señorita de cabellos largos y castaños, usando un vestido liviano con tirantes en color celeste y con pequeñas flores blancas abrió la puerta.

 

—Bonne nuit —le saludó ella con una sonrisa amble —, comment vous pouvez aider.

 

Gael miró hacia ambos lados.

 

—Lo siento… no la entiendo —la mujer inclinó el rostro hacia un lado y lo miró expectante — Erin  Urvoy —dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

 

— Bien sûr —respondió la mujer apartándose un poco de la puerta y abriéndola más —, se passe, s'il vous plaît.

 

—Eh… ¿Erin Urvoy vive aquí?

 

—Sí… —la mujer frunció el ceño un poco y luego sonrió —perdón, mi inglés es malo.

 

—Oh… De acuerdo —asintió Gael nerviosamente mientras entraba a la casa. La mujer lo guió por un pequeño pasillo hasta una sala de estar, bastante amplia, sobre la chimenea vio unas cuantas fotografías, suspiró aliviado cuando en una de ellas vio a su amiga.

 

—Erin… trabajando, en un poco de tiempo vuelve, ¿deseas esperar?

 

—Sí, por favor —respondió Gael dejando la mochila sobre el piso y acercándose a la chimenea, desde un extremo podía ver las fotos de Erin, una de bastante más joven, con el uniforme de una escuela, supuso que el equivalente a Hogwarts para Francia, otra más cuando recibía un título de un mago mayor, en la universidad y en el centro…

 

—¿Bebida? —le preguntó la mujer con amabilidad, Gael giró para verla a ella e hizo un torpe asentimiento mientras giraba nuevamente para ver la fotografía; efectivamente, se trataba de esa mujer, tomaba de la mano a Erin, ambas vestían túnicas de gala en color blanco, el sol estaba en todo lo alto, delante de ellas un mago mayor hacía un movimiento con varita mientras un lazo las unía de las muñecas. ¿Un enlace? ¿Erin se había enlazado? ¿Acaso ella ya había dejado de amar a Jocelyn? Recordaba claramente haber estado bebiendo una copa en honor a Jocelyn el año pasado, cuando se había cumplido un año más de que Jocelyn partiera, y haberla escuchado decir que nunca la dejaría de amar. ¿Erin les había mentido?

 

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo girar, un instante después aparecía Erin, en compañía de quien menos había esperado: Mikel, los dos venían hablando y riendo, hasta que lo vieron.

 

La mujer que lo había atendido, la que sería la esposa de Erin, se dijo con amargura, llegó en ese momento con una pequeña bandeja y un gran vaso de lo que al parecer era una soda, inmediatamente saludó a Erin con un beso en los labios, hablando en rápido francés y señalándolo, Gael supuso que le estaría diciendo que parecía inglés y que había preguntado por ella.

 

Mikel se había quedado completamente quieto, era conciente de su mirada sobre él, pero no podía mirarlo, no por el momento, solamente miraba a Erin y a esa mujer, y se sentía descorazonado.

 

—Gael… Que sorpresa, tú aquí —le dijo Erin finalmente.

 

—¿Cuándo has llegado? —preguntó Mikel.

 

Pero Gael no respondió inmediatamente, miró nuevamente hacia la fotografía y luego hacia Erin que lucía algo avergonzada.

 

—Te has enlazado.

 

—Hace poco más de un año —afirmó ella con un susurro —con Marie Juliette, Marie-Juliette Auteuil.

 

—Marie Juliette, él es Gael —le dijo a la mujer que le sonrió con amabilidad, Gael no pudo contestar a esa sonrisa, asintió pesadamente y se inclinó para tomar su mochila. Antes que alguno más pudiera reaccionar, él ya cruzaba la estancia rumbo a la puerta.

 

—¡Gael! —le llamó Mikel, pero Gael no le hizo caso, no estaba listo para encararlo, no cuando sabía que Erin se había enlazado con esa mujer y que no se los había dicho antes, que había dejado de amar a Jocelyn.

 

Escuchó el revuelo detrás de él, incluso a Erin llamarlo, pero igual siguió corriendo, logró abrir la puerta y salir al fresco de la noche. Corrió por el caminito de piedra y de allí por la gran avenida, corrió y corrió, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones y como el corazón se le agitaba cada vez más, pero no le importó, hasta que sus piernas empezaron a fallarle y casi cae un par de veces. Sólo entonces se detuvo, agitado y sudoroso. Se inclinó un poco apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mirando de reojo alrededor, no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí.

 

—Gael —jadeó alguien detrás de él, se giró lentamente, conocía su voz, nunca la podría confundir.

 

—Mikel.

 

—Lo que has hecho es muy descortés —le reprochó Mikel con algo de cautela mientras se acercaba un poco más a él, sentía que debía estar en un sueño, pues no imaginaba a Gael, en Francia, ni siquiera había imaginado verlo nuevamente.

 

—¡No molestes! —reprochó Gael agitado, sus manos ahora sujetando mucho más fuerte la mochila, ver a Mikel, frente a él, a pesar del tiempo y los pequeños cambios, como que llevaba el cabello mucho más corto o que lucía algo más musculoso que antes bajo esa camiseta ajustada… Se mordió los labios para evitar decir o hacer algo inapropiado, si al llegar tenía dudas respecto a sus sentimientos acerca de él, éstas habían quedado resueltas. Lamentablemente resueltas, aún sentía algo, o mucho por él.

 

—Lamento que te hayas enterado así —Mikel dio un par de pasos hacia él y Gael se quedó completamente quieto y reteniendo el aliento —, ella no estaba segura de que ustedes, tú y Draco, entendieran esto.

 

—Pues tiene razón, no lo entiendo… nosotros, es decir, yo no quería que ella se quedara sola por el resto de su vida o algo así, pero debió decirnos… ¿Por qué se escondió? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Jocelyn… antes de que… estuviera con ella? Estuvo el año pasado en Londres y no… —Gael negó con la cabeza, sentía que no podría hacerle entender lo que sentía.

 

—Vamos —le pidió Mikel y Gael supo reconocer la timidez y el miedo en su voz.

 

—No… yo necesito… no puedo aún.

 

Mikel asintió y se quedó en silencio por un momento más mientras Gael miraba alrededor, hacia las luces de los edificios y las casas, para evitar mirarlo a él.

 

—Si quieres —comenzó Mikel, hablando lentamente —, tal vez te haría bien una copa, antes de volver.

 

—Yo pues… Sí —afirmó firmemente, al fin había venido a verlo a él, a hablarle, a saber… —, de acuerdo.

 

Caminaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, Gael podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, él mismo se sentía extraño, por un lado se sentía fuera de lugar y hasta algo traidor, caminando junto a él, aspirando su aroma y apreciando sus movimientos de esa manera tan descarada cuando en casa tenía a un hombre esperando por una respuesta. Recordó entonces: no le había dicho nada a Manfred, no le había avisado que saldría de viaje. No le interesó, lo cierto era que en ese momento, en el que había visto a Mikel en la calle, pronunciando su nombre había resuelto ya todo, no se podría enlazar con Manfred, no sería justo. Manfred era bueno y amable, y no era justo que aceptara solamente para no sentirse solo, como había hecho durante esos dos últimos años, no sería justo que lo condenase a la infelicidad sólo porque él no podía tener al hombre que amaba.

 

Torcieron por una de las calles y entraron a un pequeño bar, Gael no encontró mucha diferencia entre ese lugar y los que había en Inglaterra, Mikel le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y lo llevó hasta una de las mesas redondas, pegadas a la pared.

 

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó Mikel mirando nuevamente hacia Gael, por un instante se perdió en sus ojos azules, en la forma como sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas y en su cabello desordenado cayendo sobre la frente y casi tapando sus ojos, siempre le provocaba apartar esos mechones de allí para poder apreciar su rostro. El sonrojo en Gael creció, Mikel creyó que por el escrutinio tan detallado que le estaba dando y aún así no se quiso contener, estiró la mano lentamente hasta la frente de Gael y apartó ese par de mechones castaños con delicadeza.

 

Gael cerró los ojos un instante, conteniendo el aliento mientras sentía esos dedos en su frente, en una caricia tan íntima y a la vez tan simple.

 

—Siempre he dicho que se te ve mejor con el cabello hacia atrás, sin ocultar tu rostro —susurró Mikel con cariño. Sí, Gael podía sentir el cariño en la voz de Mikel, en la forma como pronunciaba las palabras, en la forma como lo miraba.

 

—Gracias.

 

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —repitió la pregunta Mikel en el  momento que una señorita, vestida enteramente de negro, se acercó a ellos.

 

—No lo sé… elige tú —se encogió de hombros Gael, verdaderamente no era muy bueno escogiendo bebidas.

 

Escuchó a Mikel hablar, en rápido y entonado francés, con la mujer, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su mente, aún sin ningún estimulo más que la presencia de Mikel, podía recrear tardes calurosas, calurosas como el verano de Francia, acostados en una cama, desnudos, Mikel murmurándole palabras en francés al oído, y él, excitándose y excitándose mientras sentía sus manos calientes sobre su piel…

 

—Gael —llamó Mikel. Gael sintió sus mejillas enrojecer más y jugó con la mochila, que había dejado en una de las sillas de los lados, fingiendo buscar algo.

 

—¿Mmm?

 

—Nada, parecías ausente, y no te preocupes por esto, yo invito —le atajó Mikel al momento que Gael encontraba la billetera, agradeciendo haber tenido la previsión de haber comprado euros en la estación de Transportes del Ministerio.

 

—No tienes porqué, después de todo soy yo el que ha hecho todo el alboroto, llegando sin avisar y el que ha ocasionado que tengas que estar aquí en lugar de en casa…

 

—No me siento obligado a estar aquí en lugar de en casa, al contrario—susurró Mikel, ambos se quedaron en silencio, demasiado incómodos para verse o decir más, por suerte en ese momento llegó la mesera, cargando en una gran bandeja una botella de vino y una tabla con quesos.

 

—Supuse que no habías comido nada…

 

—No, la verdad que no, gracias —respondió Gael mirando hacia la tabla de quesos algo extrañado —. ¿Tantos quesos?

 

Mikel soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras le servía una copa de vino.

 

—Sí, tablas de quesos y vino, es ideal.

 

—Ah… Gracias —dijo Gael levantando su copa hacia Mikel que retribuyó el gesto para luego cada uno darle un sorbo a su copa —. Está muy bueno.

 

—Lo está, vamos prueba algo de esto… éste de aquí es queso banquete de Tandil, es muy rico, creo que te va gustar —empezó Mikel visiblemente más relajado, señalando sobre la tablilla —y éste el Gruyere, no puedes dejar de probarlo, ah… y si lo comes con las galletas o las rodajas de manzana….

 

—Vaya… —interrumpió Gael probando una de las tajadas que Mikel le indicaba —está muy rico, no sabía que te gustaran estas cosas.

 

—Oh, no me gustaban, sólo que aquí es algo muy común, no puedes vivir en Francia y no saber de vinos, y por ende, de quesos.

 

—¿Y hace mucho que estás aquí?

 

—¿En La Loupe? 

 

—Ajá.

 

—Será año y medio más o menos, tal vez ya casi dos años.

 

—¿Y antes?

 

Mikel suspiró y le dio un sorbo más a su copa.

 

—Antes estuve en Rusia, en Chelyabinsk, unos seis meses y luego vine aquí.

 

—Ah… —Gael dejó de mordisquear una tajada de queso particularmente rica e inclinó la cabeza —¿Rusia? ¿No es de allí de donde Noah es?

 

—Sí, ciertamente…

 

—Vaya, al parecer todos sabían donde andabas.

 

—No, en realidad… —Mikel lució algo más incómodo mientras se interrumpía para beber un poco más.

 

—Si no quieres decirlo…

 

—No es eso… claro que te lo quiero contar, no creas que alguien trató de ocultar nada… yo simplemente necesitaba apartarme. Noah lo entendió y me ayudó cuando le dije que quería irme lejos, entonces él habló con su hermano: Roger, y me consiguió un trabajo pequeño, de voluntariado más que nada, en un hospital al norte de Chelyabinsk, era muggle, aprendí un montón de cosas, aunque yo sabía que sólo era un voluntariado y que pronto me tendría que plantear seriamente qué hacer con mi vida, ese trabajo sirvió para distraerme —quiso agregar, para intentar olvidar, pero obvio eso, y soltó una pequeña carcajada —; además el ruso se me da fatal, nunca podré aprender a pronunciar correctamente todo… en fin, Erin y yo siempre hemos estado en contacto, ya sabes, supongo que al igual que con ustedes, nos carteábamos de vez en cuando; ella estaba trabajando en un herbario aquí y tenía muchos amigos pocionistas y medimagos, en una de las clínicas estaban ampliando los consultorios y pronto necesitarían más medimagos así que en realidad solamente vine para la entrevista, el francés lo hablo desde que iba en la escuela, gracias a mis padres, así que no fue tan difícil entenderme con ellos, les gustó el trabajo en Rusia, dijeron que era interesante y me contrataron. Así terminé aquí, en la clínica en la que trabajo, es un horario simple, aunque te seré honesto, extraño el área de emergencias.

 

—Y ya estás hecho todo un frances.

 

Mikel soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

—No, créeme que uno nunca se vuelve francés, es algo con lo que naces… tendrías que salir con los amigos de Erin y Marie Juliette para que lo comprendieras.

 

Gael torció el gesto.

 

—Marie Juliette —suspiró y dio un largo, demasiado largo, trago a su copa. Mikel la rellenó mirándolo atentamente —. ¿Tú estuviste allí, cierto? Si estás aquí hace casi dos años y ellas están enlazadas hace año y medio…

 

—Sí, estuve aquí en la ceremonia de enlace. Cuando llegué ellas me dejaron vivir en su casa, hasta que pudiera conseguir un departamento y sentirme cómodo, ambas fueron muy amables y…

 

—Dos años, ¿cuánto tiempo más han estado juntas?

 

—Hace tres años, ellas se conocen de la universidad, aunque Marie Juliette no es herbóloga, ella estudio Ciencias naturales, eran amigas desde esa época, aunque Erin tuvo que irse a África, con el profesor Dahl, y Marie Juliette estuvo haciendo prácticas en Beauxbatons, no se vieron hasta un año después de que Erin volviera de Inglaterra, ya sabes que ella, por más que pareciera estar bien, sufría mucho por esa época.

 

—Todos extrañábamos a Jocelyn, aún lo hacemos.

 

—Y ella también, ella nunca ha mentido ni engañado, ella simplemente supo que debía seguir adelante con su vida, no sabes lo culpable que se sentía al inicio, cuando empezaba a sentir cosas diferentes por Marie Juliette, ella la visitaba seguido, desde que se enteró que había vuelto a Francia, y además, por la mamá de Erin, que estaba preocupada por la actitud de su hija, de la muerte de Jocelyn. Al inicio fue difícil, Erin no estaba dispuesta a participar mucho, pero Marie Juliette era muy insistente, la hacía salir, ir al cine, al teatro, a comer, a tomar algo, la obligaba a salir con los amigos, a no permanecer encerrada ni compadeciéndose. Creo que al fin ella fue la que de alguna manera hizo que Erin se recuperara. Cuando Erin se fue de Londres, luego del juicio a la MACH, tú mismo viste que no era la misma de antes, estaba más delgada, menos viva, sus ojos, su sonrisa… era peor de como había estado cuando regresó luego de la muerte de Jocelyn, pero cuando llegué, y conocí a Marie Juliette, vi su esfuerzo y lo mucho que la quería, vi como Erin se había recuperado, como había vuelto a ser la Erin que conocimos, la que reía y bromeaba, la que te contagiaba alegría…

 

Gael desvió la mirada, sintiendo demasiadas cosas en el pecho, la opresión por el recuerdo de Jocelyn, de su mejor amiga… él no había pasado por una guerra ni por ninguna etapa violenta, él no sabía lo que era perder a alguien hasta el día que había pasado lo de Jocelyn, no había sabido lo que era un ataque hasta esa tarde en que ese grupo había irrumpido en la fábrica y los había casi matado. No había visto nunca tanto dolor como en los ojos de Erin aquella noche, cuando lloraba para que la dejasen ir junto a ella, antes de que Draco pudiera obligarla a tomar las pociones para dormir, y al día siguiente en el entierro… ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? No tenía derecho, ninguno, Jocelyn debía estar tan contenta por ver a Erin feliz…

 

—Hey —susurró Mikel apretándole el brazo —te estás perdiendo de nuevo en recuerdos.

 

Gael negó con la cabeza, se sintió tan confortado por sólo ese gesto, por la mano de Mikel haciendo cierta presión en su brazo.

 

—Ella… ¿ella es feliz?

 

—Mucho —afirmó Mikel.

 

—Debería alegrarme por eso entonces.

 

—Lo estarás, a mí también se me hizo raro verla con ella al inicio, pero luego me di cuenta que era correcto, que estaban bien. Deberíamos volver, deberías ver lo bien que se llevan, lo bien que está a su lado…

 

—Lo haré, pero no ahora, en este momento no me quiero ir aún —susurró Gael. Necesitaba saber más de Mikel, saber si es que aún tenía una oportunidad, tal vez pedirla.

 

—De acuerdo —susurró Mikel en respuesta y con algo de pesar alejó su mano del brazo de Gael.

 

Permanecieron en silencio un momento más, tomando y comiendo, hasta que Mikel se animó a hablar nuevamente.

 

—Finalmente no me has dicho, ¿qué haces por aquí? Y no es que no me guste que hayas venido, al contrario, sólo que ha sido una gran sorpresa…

 

Gael sonrió perezosamente, sabía que no debía tomar demasiado vino, sin embargo...

 

—¿Podemos pedir otra botella de vino?

 

—¿Estás seguro? Mira que el vino no te sienta bien y…

 

—¿Por favor?

 

Mikel le sonrió, como antaño, a esa mueca de cachorrito triste que Gael sabía poner, incrédulo de que Gael tuviera aún en los recuerdos esas armas para hacerlo ceder.

 

Una nueva botella de vino fue abierta y servida, mientras ambos se contemplaban en silencio, Gael reuniendo el valor para hablar, para decir lo que tenía que decir, para pedir y esperar una respuesta y Mikel ansioso, esperando que Gael se decidiese a decirle algo, cualquier cosa y luchando contra sus propios deseos de decirle cuánto lo extrañaba, cuanto lo necesitaba de vuelta.

 

—Te extraño —dijo por fin Gael, su voz sonó algo pastosa y sabía que era por el vino, se metió un trozo de queso a la boca y se aseguró de no ver a Mikel a la cara, no quería que viera su sonrojo, que nada tenía que ver con el exceso de vino —, te sigo extrañando, esa es la verdad.

 

—Gael…

 

—¡Y esto es tan estúpido! —suspiró —, tú tienes tu vida aquí, ni siquiera sé si vives solo o si tienes un tonto novio francés muy guapo o si ya ni siquiera piensas en nosotros, pero luego de tanto tiempo… más de dos años —Gael soltó una risita tonta —es más, te puedo decir la cantidad exacta de tiempo, hasta con días y horas, y asegurarte que por más que lo he intentado… por más que he tratado y tratado no hay forma en que deje de pensarte, ¡y debería estar tan molesto por eso contigo!, tú fuiste el que se fue, el que decidió que no podía más y el que me dejó solo en esa enorme casa y…

 

—Y nunca he lamentado algo en mi vida tanto como eso —reconoció Mikel interrumpiéndolo y sujetando las manos de Gael que jugaban nerviosamente con los cuchillos para el queso.

 

Gael levantó la vista hacia Mikel, sentía que en cualquier momento podría echarse a llorar, se sentía tan vulnerable bajo esa mirada, Mikel siempre lograba hacerle sentir así.

 

—No hay ningún tonto y guapo novio francés, Gael… nunca habrá nadie que pueda reemplazarte. Yo sé… siempre he sabido que el peor error que he cometido fue el dejarte, el no saber entender y sobre todo el no saber luchar… yo quería pedírtelo, que intentemos de nuevo, pero tenía tanto miedo de que te negaras, que me dijeras que ya era tarde… Además que sabía del daño que te había causado y muchas veces pensé que estarías mejor sin mí; por los demás siempre supe que estabas bien, y eso me alegraba, el saber que estabas siguiendo adelante… ganando premios, volviéndote más famoso y teniendo tanto éxito… siempre sigo lo que haces, y me conformo con eso, con saber que eres feliz, porque sé que no merezco nada más, no después de todas las tonterías que hice.

 

—Mikel —jadeó Gael acercándose más a él, su pecho siendo golpeado violentamente por su acelerado corazón, sus manos algo temblorosas y sus labios ansiosos por unirse a él y por demostrarle que por más premios y éxitos que tuviera, no podía ser feliz sin él, que no concebía la felicidad sin él en su vida —. Yo… te extraño, no hay forma en que deje de hacerlo.

 

 Mikel se acercó más a él, pegando su silla a la de Gael, conciente de lo simple que sería besarlo, pero quería que fuera él quien lo hiciera, quien diera ese último paso, quien tomara la decisión.  

 

Y Gael así lo hizo, se acercó más a él y lo besó. Sus labios sabían a vino, dulces y apetitosos, rememoró el primer beso que se habían dado, muchos años atrás, lo fantástico que le había parecido, lo fantástico que le seguía pareciendo…

 

Mientras sus lenguas se encontraban, Mikel reconoció cuánto lo extrañaba cada día, cuán cobarde había sido en no ir a buscarlo, en no ir a luchar por él, en no pedir perdón por lo que había hecho.

 

—Lo siento —masculló Mikel apartando a Gael y mirándolo a los ojos, por un instante la expresión de Gael cambió a una de pánico —, perdóname… yo nunca quise alejarte de mi vida, yo nunca…

 

Gael no lo dejó terminar y se abrazó a él antes de volver a besarlo con el mismo ímpetu de antes, sus manos acariciándose las piernas y los brazos, subiendo y bajando por sus cuerpos. Esta vez fue Gael quien se apartó:

 

—Sácame de aquí, llévame a cualquier sitio, a tu casa, a un hotel, a donde quieras, no importa… te necesito… te necesito tanto.

 

Mikel se inclinó y le dio un beso más en los labios, tratando de demostrarle cuanto lo necesitaba él también, antes de ponerse de pie.

 

Sacó del bolsillo algunos billetes arrugados y los dejó sobre la mesa, tomó a Gael de una mano y con la otra jaló la mochila, avanzando torpemente entre las mesas del restaurante, ahora con más gente que cuando habían llegado.

 

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, tomados de la mano mientras caminaban por la calle sin mirarse ni hablarse, hasta que llegaron a lo que al parecer era un callejón, aunque no parecía un callejón común, era de alguna manera mágico, Gael lo podía detectar, se preguntó si los muggles lo podrían ver siquiera.

 

El jalón que Mikel le dio fue mucho más rudo de lo esperado, mientras lo pegaba contra la pared y lo volvía a besar, esta vez sus cuerpos entraron completamente en contacto; incluso bajo la tela de los ásperos vaqueros Gael podía sentir la erección de Mikel refregarse contra la suya, se arqueó y frotó mucho más fuerte, gimiendo entre cortadamente en medio del beso. Vagamente se preguntó si es que Mikel había decidido hacerlo en medio de ese lugar que parecía tan a la vista de todos. Antes de que pudiera protestar, o preguntar siquiera, Mikel se apartó, agitado y sonrojado. _¡Oh, cuánto le gustaba verlo sonrojado!_

Mikel sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros lo que al parecer era una moneda  muggle de Inglaterra y la extendió hacia Gael, que comprendió inmediatamente que se trataba de un traslador.

 

En cuanto la tocó tuvo la horrible y mareante sensación de ser agitado hacia todos lados, apretándolo y soltándolo, hasta que finalmente sus pies tocaron el suelo. Por supuesto que cayó hacia delante por el impulso, con las justas pudo poner las manos en el piso para no golpearse el rostro.  Sentado delante de él apareció Mikel, con la mochila colgada en un hombro y una mirada temerosa.

 

Gael no esperó a que Mikel se re planteara lo que estaba pasando allí, no podía ni quería arriesgarse a eso, se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo mientras se sentaba con las piernas a los lados, logrando que su erección, la cual había llegado ya a un punto doloroso, se refregara contra la de Mikel.

 

Las manos de Mikel se colaron debajo de su camiseta acariciando su espalda con desesperación, mientras gemía su nombre en medio de besos y mordidas por todo su cuello, y quería que fuera mucho más fuerte, que Mikel lo marcara y lo reclamara como suyo y quería hacer lo mismo con él, que nadie jamás se le acercara ya, que fuera suyo y sólo suyo…

 

Desprenderse de las camisetas fue simple, luego de eso Mikel lo levantó y en medio de besos, tropiezos y más gemidos fueron desprendiéndose de lo que les quedaba de ropa, cuando cayeron en la cama, ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

 

Gael abrió las piernas y apresó la cintura de Mikel con ellas, mientras levantaba el rostro lo suficiente para alcanzar el hombro de Mikel y lo mordía con fuerza, le encantó sentir al chico gemir y arquearse y aprovechó eso para empujarlo y tenderlo sobre la cama.

 

—Gael… Dios —gimió Mikel cuando sintió la boca de Gael apoderarse de su miembro, sus manos fueron a acariciar la suave y larga cabellera castaña, jalando con algo de fuerza cada vez que Gael hacía algo particularmente bueno con su lengua o sus dientes.

 

Su lengua y sus dientes recorrían el miembro erecto, apretando los labios de la manera que, ya sabía, le gustaba a su compañero, mientras sus manos se perdieron acariciando las piernas y el torso de Mikel, su piel se estremecía con los gemidos que el chico lanzaba, sintió un jalón mucho más fuerte en su cabello y se apartó con algo de resignación. Sintió las manos de Mikel en sus hombros, empujándolo hacia el colchón y se dejó recostar, dejó que Mikel paseara por su cuerpo, que lo mordisqueara en las tetillas, que lamiera su ombligo, que llenara de besos la tierna piel entre sus piernas y sus testículos antes de empezar a lamer más abajo aún, soltó un suspiro desesperado cuando una mano se sujetó de su erección y la acarició con lentitud mientras esa lengua se paseaba bajo la piel de sus testículos, insinuándose y haciéndolo delirar tan sólo con imaginar todas las cosas que Mikel le podría hacer. Nadie nunca jamás podría hacerlo vibrar de esa manera, estaba seguro de ello. Exhaló profundamente, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir todas aquellas cosas que sentía, mientras las manos de Mikel abandonaban su erección y se hacían de sus nalgas, separándolas con los dedos pulgares, empujando sobre su entrada, una lengua sobre ella lo hizo gritar de placer y sorpresa, de deseo e insuficiencia.

 

Mikel empujó su lengua contra aquella pequeña y rosada entrada, disfrutando de la forma como las piernas de Gael se tensaban y levantaban, tratando de darle más espacio, de la forma como su cuerpo se arqueaba, de la forma como Gael suplicaba que lo tomara, que lo hiciera suyo de una vez por todas.

 

Gael soltó un suspiro ansioso mientras sentía a Mikel apartarse, no abrió los ojos, podía imaginar a Mikel inclinándose hacia la mesa de noche y sacando el frasco de lubricante, como en casa, mucho tiempo antes. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, cuando sintió esa varita sobre su entrada y el efecto de los hechizos de protección murmurados. Había olvidado que ellos ya no usaban esos hechizos antes, cuando habían comenzado a vivir juntos, cuando sabían que ya no estarían con nadie más que no fuera ellos. Era una muestra de confianza que sólo habían tenido entre ellos. Ahora, claro que no podían seguir haciéndolo de esa manera, ambos habían tenido una vida separada y seguramente Mikel también había conocido otras camas.

 

Las manos de Mikel subieron lentamente por sus piernas, acariciando con suavidad sus muslos, antes de hacerle doblar las rodillas y elevarlas con los brazos, dejándolo más abierto y expuesto. Mikel apoyó las manos en el colchón y refregó su erección resbalosa entre las nalgas de Gael mientras se inclinaba a darle un beso más en los labios.

 

Gael lo aprisionó con ambas manos, no queriendo soltarlo, ya nunca más, no queriendo dejar de sentir su sabor y su calor. Pero Mikel finalmente se apartó y le dio un beso más en el pecho antes de arrodillarse y jalar sus piernas, elevándolas un poco más, su erección presionando contra él.

 

Ambos gimieron con alivio, Gael se mordió el labio y su mirada turbia y vidriosa se quedó en la de Mikel, en la forma como lo miraba de esa manera tan… tan como antes, tan honesta, y también tan anhelante…

 

—Oh, Merlín —gimió Mikel empujándose nuevamente contra él, una de sus manos soltó la pierna de Gael y le acarició la mejilla caliente con cariño, mientras se volvía a empujar contra él.

 

Gael, sin dejar de mirarlo volteó un poco el rostro, tratando de apresar esa mano, de hacer que nunca lo dejase de acariciar y cuidar como en ese momento. Que nunca lo dejase de amar.

 

Y Mikel entendió, entendió lo que ya había sabido mucho tiempo atrás, prácticamente el día que se había ido de casa definitivamente, lo que no había sido capaz de admitir por orgullo, por temor a ser rechazado. Pero lo veía allí tan claramente, tan nítido como una mañana de verano, y se sintió tonto y estúpido de haberlo dudado alguna vez: Gael lo amaba, lo amaba solamente a él, y él se había pasado dos años, casi tres, llorando por él, sufriendo por su propia estupidez, cuando pudo ser honesto y admitir su error desde el inicio.

 

Gael se arqueó, el placer estallando en todos los rincones de su cuerpo, sus manos buscando las de Mikel, apoyadas sobre el colchón, entrelazando los dedos. El cuerpo de Mikel pegándose más a él, su erección presa entre la presión de ambos cuerpos, recibiendo la fricción necesaria para hacerlo sentir mucho más cerca del final, los dientes de Mikel clavándose en su hombro mientras el ritmo aumentaba más y más.

 

—Te amo —susurró con un sollozo Gael, incapaz de contenerlo más, su orgasmo a punto de estallar y unas lágrimas incontrolables escapando de sus ojos. Cuánto había dolido no tenerlo, no sentirlo, no poder tocarlo, escucharlo o mirarlo.

 

Mikel besó las lágrimas de Gael, sintiendo como el corazón se le estrujaba por la certeza de haberlo hecho sufrir tanto, sintió su orgasmo llegar con fuerza mientras respondía con un “Te amo”.

 

Gael lo escuchó mientras sentía su orgasmo desatarse, mientras sentía su miembro apresado entre ambos cuerpos estallar y lanzar chorros de líquido caliente.

 

Ambos se quedaron tal como estaban, abrazados y enredados, sudorosos y húmedos por mucho tiempo más, los “te amo”, la verdad absoluta y simple bailando sobre ellos.

 

*****

 

Harry bajó las escaleras tomando de una mano a cada una de las niñas, cuando habían ido a la habitación a despertar a Draco éste ya no estaba allí. Esperaba que estuviera en la cocina. No había hablado con él desde la madrugada anterior, luego de hacer el amor. Cuando había despertado, de acuerdo a lo que le tocaba ese día, se metió rápidamente a la ducha y luego fue a despertar a ambas niñas y prepararlas para la guardería, por lo general Draco aprovechaba ese momento para dormir un poco más, pero esta vez parecía haberse levantado temprano.

 

—¡Hola! — gritaron las dos niñas a la vez, soltándose de Harry y corriendo hacia Draco que estaba ya a la mesa, tomando una gran taza de té. Harry se sorprendió de ello, Draco siempre bebía café, por lo menos en las mañanas.

 

—Hola, preciosas —saludó Draco dándole un beso a cada una y tomando a Sofía en brazos para ponerla en la silla alta.

 

Harry tomó a Zoe y la puso también en la silla alta junto a él.

 

—Hola —saludó Harry inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios —te has levantado temprano.

 

—Ajá —Draco empezó con la misión de hacer que Sofía comiese lo suficiente antes de llevarlas a la guardería.

 

Winky apareció en ese momento, con una bandeja de tostadas y una jarra de jugo, además de los vasos con leche para las niñas.

 

—Buenos días, señor Potter, buenos días, Sofía y Zoe.

 

Las niñas soltaron pequeñas carcajadas y empezaron a replicar “días” y “hola” mientras la elfina iba acomodando todo en la mesa.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry acercando el vaso de leche a Zoe.

 

—Sí, sólo estaba pensando… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy, Gael ha tenido que salir de viaje y no estoy seguro de cuándo vuelva, tengo que organizar un par de contratos que ha dejado a medias…

 

—No sabía que Gael iba a viajar.

 

—Salió de improviso, en todo caso necesito que te quedes con las niñas en la tarde para poder avanzar más a prisa todo eso.

 

—Ah… —Harry arrugó un poco el ceño y le dio la cuchara a Zoe para que empezara con el cereal antes de encarar a Draco —. Lo siento, tengo trabajo.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Es… tengo una reunión, no será en la oficina, sino en Tyne y Wear, en una parte muggle, no creo que sea adecuado llevar a las niñas.

 

—¿Tiene algo que ver con eso que hablamos anoche? —preguntó Draco tratando de permanecer tranquilo delante de las niñas —. Sofía, debes terminar de comer eso, vamos…

 

—Sí, iremos a ver unas cosas por allá.

 

—¿Iremos?

 

—Joel y… Sebastian.

 

—¿Sebastian? ¿Sebastian Leighton?

 

—Ajá, ese mismo… ¿lo recuerdas?

 

—Vagamente, ¿no era un presumido, amigo de Dashiell; al que le diste un golpe el día del ataque de la MACH?

 

—Sí, lo recuerdas entonces —afirmó Harry haciendo que Zoe bajase la cuchara para darle un poco más de leche.

 

—Pensé que habías dicho que se trataba de Joel y Chris.

 

—También Sebastian, sólo que aún no he hablado con él, tiene algo de información que nos puede servir de ayuda.

 

Draco no contestó y durante el resto del desayuno solamente hablaron con las niñas, Harry podía sentir la molestia de Draco pero no se animaba a hacer ningún comentario, no delante de las niñas al menos.

 

Cuando Draco fue con ellas hacia el garaje para poder llevarlas a la guardería Harry lo siguió y lo ayudó a ponerlas en sus sillas de viaje, cerró la puerta y antes de que Draco se metiera al auto lo encaró.

 

—Draco, espera.

 

—Estoy con prisas, Harry, ¿podemos hablar luego?

 

—No, escucha, sé que te molesta esto, pero tienes que entender que es algo que tengo que hacer.

 

—No, Harry —replicó Draco apretando los dientes —, no es algo que tengas que hacer, es algo que quieres hacer.

 

—Vamos, Draco…

 

—No quiero hablar contigo ahora, ya te dije lo que pensaba anoche.

 

—Pero…

 

—Simplemente no lo quiero saber, me quedaré con las niñas por la tarde, Marly las puede cuidar, te veo en la noche —respondió abriendo la puerta para subir al auto.

 

—Suerte, niñas —les dijo Harry agitando la mano, las niñas imitaron su gesto mientras salían del garaje y se perdían de vista.

 

Harry suspiró cansado, le esperaban semanas por demás tensas con Draco, y con exceso de trabajo además, se recordó, sabiendo que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a la primera clase del día.

*****

 

Gael frunció los ojos y se giró completamente, apartándose de la luz del día mientras que con las piernas alejaba las sábanas que lo cubrían, hacía demasiado calor como para tener una sábana encima, suspiró aliviado por sentir su piel desnuda un poco más fresca. Había un sonido… un fastidioso sonido que se le hacía conocido de algún lado, pero no estaba seguro de recordar de dónde… Si tan sólo pudiera seguir durmiendo un poco más… pero entonces lo reconoció: el sonido del móvil.

 

Abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente, notando muchas cosas a la vez, primero el dolorcito de cabeza mezcla del exceso de vino y de sueño, segundo, seguía desnudo, en la cama de Mikel, o en la que creía debía ser la cama de Mikel, las sábanas estaban en el piso y el móvil, que la noche anterior había dejado dentro de la mochila, estaba ahora sobre la mesa de noche, resonando y vibrando insistentemente. Trató de poner en orden su mente, lo primero era ver quién era el que lo estaba llamando, aunque podía estar ya seguro de eso. Se inclinó hacia delante para alcanzarlo en el momento que la puerta se abría y entraba Mikel, levitando una bandeja con café, tostadas y varias cosas más.

 

—Buenos días —saludó Mikel vistiendo unos anchos pantalones de algodón gris como única prenda y con una sonrisa. Aunque Gael conocía esa sonrisa, no era de completa alegría sino de nerviosismo, hasta de temor.

 

—Hola —le correspondió el saludo Gael mirando la pantallita: “Manfred llama” un instante después se apagó ese aviso y apareció otro “11 llamadas perdidas”

 

—Ha estado sonando todo el día, no quise revisar tus cosas ni nada de eso, pero era muy insistente así que abrí la mochila y lo encontré, como salía un nombre que no conocía preferí no responder ni apagarlo… tal vez era importante.

 

—No lo era tanto, lo siento —le respondió Gael apagando el teléfono —¿ves? Ya no molestará.

 

—Tengo café —sonrió Mikel mientras ponía la bandeja en la cama y se sentaba al otro extremo.

 

—Y tostadas con queso —soltó una pequeña carcajada Gael —realmente te has vuelto adicto al queso.

 

—Algo, pero hay más que queso, tienes mermelada y huevos y…

 

—No tenías que esmerarte tanto.

 

—No lo he hecho, solamente fui a la panadería de aquí abajo y lo compré, ellos siempre tienen muy buenos desayunos, tal vez podamos ir otro día —lo último lo dijo con cuidado, tentando el terreno. Gael sonrió ampliamente, ¿podía haber muerto y estar en el paraíso? Él y Mikel haciendo planes como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado… pero muchas cosas habían pasado, demasiadas.

 

—Me encantaría hacerlo, tal vez está tarde pueda ir a ver a Erin y Marie Juliette, disculparme con ellas, incluso creo que debería llamarlas ahora mismo y… —la pequeña carcajada de Mikel lo interrumpió —. ¿Qué?

 

—Bueno es que, primero: ya es de tarde, cerca de las cuatro en realidad, segundo: ya las llamé, están aliviadas de saber que te encontré y que nada te ha pasado y tercero: te han invitado a cenar, les he dicho que te tengo que preguntar, así que están esperando tu respuesta.

 

—Vaya… ¿las cuatro? ¿Cómo pude haber dormido tanto?

 

—Te dije que el vino no te sentaría bien —canturreó Mikel.

 

—Es cierto, aún recuerdas esas cosas —contestó Gael inclinándose para tomar una tostada, la mano de Mikel lo detuvo y lo hizo elevar la vista.

 

—Cuando se trata de ti, no hay forma de que olvide nada.

 

Gael sonrió suavemente.

 

—Tampoco yo.

 

Mikel pareció dispuesto a decir algo más pero el sonido de un timbre largo y agudo los interrumpió.

 

—Lo siento, es el teléfono —informó Mikel poniéndose de pie y moviéndose hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde un teléfono antiguo replicaba sin parar. Se recostó de lado sobre la pared mientras tomaba el auricular y habló unas cuantas palabras en francés antes de cambiar al inglés.

 

Gael supo que era Erin, pero no se detuvo a escuchar sus palabras, se quedó mirando el perfil de Mikel, sus músculos marcados suavemente, su piel bronceada, supuso que por el verano, la forma como el sol hacía brillar su cabello, la elevación de sus nalgas... Su erección dio un pequeño tirón mientras se obligaba a dar un sorbo más a su taza de café, para quitarse el dolorcito de cabeza.

 

—¿A las siete estará bien? —preguntó Mikel girando hacia Gael en ese momento, se sonrió al descubrirlo mirando y eso provocó que Gael se sonrojara, pero a pesar de eso asintió.

 

Cuando colgó el teléfono Mikel parecía mucho más seguro que un momento antes.

 

—Te puedo llevar a su casa esta noche y si quieres puedes quedarte allí, es decir, ellas tienen varias habitaciones y no es necesario que busques un hotel o si deseas…

 

—¿No vendrás conmigo? —interrumpió Gael dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa y decidiendo que no quería desayunar más, al parecer Mikel estuvo de acuerdo con él también, porque la bandeja desapareció.

 

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —le susurró insinuante mientras se acercaba más a él, Gael agradeció estar ya desnudo, estaba demasiado ansioso como para entretenerse en quitarse la ropa.

 

—Sí —asintió lentamente Gael.

 

—Entonces iré.

 

—Y quiero —continuó Gael —volver aquí contigo en la noche.

 

La sonrisa de Mikel se hizo más amplia.

 

—Eso me gustaría.

 

—Pero antes de eso… de volver en la noche —le dijo Gael apartándose un poco de sus labios —, necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas…

 

Mikel asintió suavemente y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios, contrario a lo que Gael esperaba no fue un beso demandante ni incitante, simplemente un casto beso, sus labios apenas y se rozaron un instante antes de apartarse, y aún así fue delicioso.

 

—Te amo —declaró Mikel —eso es lo que quiero que sepas, sé que ya te lo dije anoche, pero quiero repetírtelo: no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta más que haberme ido de casa hace tanto tiempo.

 

—Yo también te amo. Y sé que también hice cosas que no estuvieron correctas en el pasado —levantó la mano para evitar que Mikel lo interrumpiera —, debí haber tomado más en serio nuestras discusiones, buscar la forma de hacerte ver, de que comprendieras que…

 

—No tenías que hacerlo —interrumpió Mikel —, no tenías que hacerme entender nada, yo debí darme cuenta de lo tonto que estaba siendo.

 

—Pero aún así, fui yo el que dijo que se iría de casa.

 

—Y yo el que decidió que se marchaba, pude haberte dicho que no te fueras, pude no haberme ido, proponerte buscar ayuda, o simplemente empezar a confiar más en ti, no dejar que el orgullo me ganara y simplemente hacerme a un lado.

 

Gael y Mikel se sonrieron por un instante antes de que Gael se aclarara la garganta y hablara:

 

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas…

 

—Lo sé —la mirada de Mikel se tornó un poco más cautelosa —, pero estás aquí, fuiste capaz de hacer lo que yo no me animé a hacer, el buscarte y encararte, el decirte lo que sentía… la última vez que te vi… —Mikel negó con la cabeza —, yo supe luego que tenías un novio y creí que…

 

—Aún tengo ese novio —declaró Gael, interrumpiéndolo, sabía que podía mentir, ocultar a Manfred y luego terminar con él, que no sería tan difícil hacerlo, sin embargo no pensaba mentir, era justo que Mikel supiera todo.

 

—¿Aún es tu novio? —preguntó Mikel en un susurro, apartándose un poco de él. Las manos de Gael lo sujetaron de los hombros y lo obligaron a quedarse en la cama.

 

—Sí, aún lo es, y me ha pedido que me enlace con él, lo ha hecho antes de ayer en la noche, me ha dado un anillo y todo eso.

 

—¿Por qué has hecho esto si es que te vas a enlazar? —reprochó Mikel más enfadado, no entendiendo en absoluto la charla que estaban teniendo, por la forma como hablaban parecía que las cosas se podían arreglar entre ellos, sin embargo, ahora Gael le decía que se enlazaría —¿Por qué me has dicho todas estas cosas si es que… si al final…? ¿Estás engañando a tu novio?

 

—Es complicado —suspiró Gael, luego frunció el ceño, presionando con más fuerza sus hombros —. O no lo es tanto. Yo necesitaba saber, estar seguro.

 

—¿Saber? —bufó Mikel —¿Qué necesitabas saber?

 

—Vine hasta aquí para que tú me dijeras —continuó Gael sin dejarse amedrentar por el tono de Mikel —si es que me debo o no enlazar con él.

 

—¿Cómo podría yo…? —Mikel negó con la cabeza, las manos de Gael lo soltaron y sintió la necesidad de sentir el calor de su toque nuevamente, pero no se movió —. No te comprendo, no hay forma en que yo…

 

—Puedes hacerlo, dime que tengo una esperanza, que lo nuestro puede suceder, que no me dejarás más… dime… —Gael jadeó tratando de detener la emoción en su pecho y apretó con una mano las sábanas a la vez que levantaba la mirada y la fijaba en Mikel —, dime cualquier cosa que me haga creer que puedo volver contigo, que estarás dispuesto a intentarlo, y le diré que no.

 

—Gael —susurró Mikel inclinándose un poco más hacia él.

 

—Dímelo —exigió Gael adelantándose en la cama —; dijiste que aún me amas, que aún sientes lo mismo que siento yo por ti… dijiste…

 

Mikel no lo dejó terminar y terminó la distancia que los separaba para besarlo, lenta y cariñosamente, tratando de impregnar el beso de toda su necesidad, de todo su amor, de todo lo que se le hacía tan difícil decir.

 

—Te amo —declaró en cuanto se apartaron, su mano acariciando con cariño la mejilla de Gael —, no sabes cuanto, y no me cansaré de repetir que lamento haber sido tan inseguro en el pasado. Yo nunca imaginé que volverías, que podría tener esta oportunidad, la oportunidad de no sólo decirte lo que siento, sino también de demostrártelo, pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

 

—No lo has hecho —susurró Gael acercándolo y besándolo nuevamente.

 

—Soy yo el que te pide otra oportunidad, una esperanza de que me perdonarás, de que me dejarás demostrarte cuan arrepentido estoy de haberme ido, de demostrarte cuanto te amo —declaró Mikel en cuanto se apartaron nuevamente.

 

Gael negó con la cabeza, luchando por no volver a llorar, como la noche anterior, y lo besó con fuerza y más ímpetu, antes de levantarse y empujarlo contra la cama.

 

—Ambos nos la merecemos, una segunda oportunidad… —susurró contra sus labios.

 

Mikel jadeó suavemente mientras con sus manos recorría la espalda desnuda de Gael y sus caderas.

 

—Te amo… —continuó Gael —, y no vamos a dejar que nada nos separe de nuevo ¿de acuerdo? Esta vez no te apartaras de mí y yo no te dejaré ir ¿Me lo prometes? 

 

—Sí, te lo prometo —suspiró Mikel antes de ser besado nuevamente.

 

Y aunque ambos sabían que aún les quedaba un largo camino que recorrer, horas enteras de conversaciones y aclaraciones, sabían que esta vez iba a funcionar…

_Tiene que funcionar_ , pensó Gael mientras se hundía lentamente en él, mientras lo besaba y acariciaba, mientras le hacía el amor por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiéndose más completo y feliz que en los últimos años, sintiéndose en el lugar correcto una vez más.

 

*****

 

Harry avanzó lentamente entre las calles conglomeradas de Sunderland, el sol estaba en todo lo alto y parecía que el verano se quería despedir con toda la fuerza posible.

 

Empezó a bajar más la velocidad ante el semáforo en rojo y buscó con la mirada la dirección que le había indicado Chris, ese día tendría que ver a Sebastian por primera vez para ese trabajo. Aún le parecía increíble que Sebastian, quien pareciera tan frío y calculador, tan sin corazón, estuviera enamorado de una chica y estuviera dispuesto a tanto por ella. A veces no entendía a la gente, pero en el fondo se alegraba por él, no había nada mejor que estar enamorado y ser correspondido para obtener fortaleza y hacerle frente a los demás.

 

El semáforo cambió a verde y avanzó con lentitud, giró a la derecha y se encontró frente a un condominio de departamentos. Aparcó y, mirando a todos lados antes de hacerlo, activó los hechizos de seguridad de su motocicleta antes de acercarse a la reja y presionar el intercomunicador que indicaba la letra “E”:

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Hola… soy Harry, busco a Thea.

 

—De acuerdo —contestó la voz de la chica y la reja se abrió. Harry dio una mirada alrededor antes de entrar.

 

Avanzó por el camino de piedra que cruzaba el enorme jardín con la mano en la cintura, en donde tenía escondida la varita, no estaba de más tomar previsiones después de todo.

 

Era un lugar amplio de pequeñas casitas de dos piso en colores pastel, rodeadas por un jardín y al fondo podía distinguir una piscina y unas sillas plásticas, incluso había una chica muy guapa tendida bajo el sol, al parecer, por la forma como agitaba la cabeza, escuchando música.

 

La casa de Thea quedaba al final, en la puerta estaba esperándolo Sebastian; luego de aquella tarde, muchos años atrás en que Harry le había dado un golpe por burlarse de él, no se habían vuelto a hablar, se habían visto en más de una fiesta, él siempre al lado de Dashiell, en la reunión que hacían cada año, pero no habían intercambiado el saludo siquiera, era un acuerdo tácito para pretender que el otro no existía.

 

—Potter —saludó Sebastian con la espalda recta y extendiendo la mano, parecía mucho más tenso de lo que jamás lo había visto, ni siquiera en épocas de exámenes en la Academia.

 

—Leighton —correspondió Harry apretando su mano.

 

Sebastian se apartó y pareció dudar antes de negar con la cabeza.

 

—Quiero que hablemos antes —pidió, su tono de voz era distinto, mucho más calmado que antes, quizá más relajado.

 

—De acuerdo, hablemos.

 

Sebastian dio una mirada hacia la puerta de la casa y luego señaló el jardín, ambos caminaron en silencio unos cuantos pasos.

 

—Escucha, sé que Joel y Chris te han dicho casi todo lo que necesitabas saber, y que además te han dicho que… que la familia de Thea es una de esas que delató mortífagos en determinado momento.

 

—Lo han hecho, y lo entiendo, es decir yo no te juzgo por enamorarte de ella ni mucho menos —aclaró Harry, refiriéndose a lo que sabía al respecto, a la razón por la cual Sebastian no hablaba más con Dashiell, porque había dicho que enamorarse de ella había sido estúpido y que la dejara a su suerte para evitarse mayores problemas. Le resultó hasta irónico que Sebastian aprendiera de esa manera lo que era ser dejado de lado por enamorarse de la persona que otros consideraban incorrecta.

 

—Gracias —sonrió Sebastian a pesar de todo —, quería que supieras que ella era muy joven cuando eso pasó, en realidad no tiene la culpa, pero está metida en medio de todo sólo por ser hija de quien es… y tengo miedo de que le pase algo, al igual que le ha estado pasando a los demás… que alguien la ataque.

 

—De acuerdo, tengo que hablar con ella, y con sus padres, luego de eso podremos juntarnos en mi oficina y ver todo el panorama, tenemos que empezar buscando las cosas comunes entre todos los asesinatos, luego tratar de encontrar los expedientes para relacionar a quienes delató cada uno de los atacados, tal vez por allí podamos sacar alguna cosa en claro, aunque no es muy probable. Tenemos que investigar también la forma como ellos, los vengadores, están obteniendo información, esto de los informantes era algo no muy publicitado y estoy seguro de que los Aurores guarda deben estar a cargo de eso también, no me extrañaría que alguno esté vendiendo información, es más probable eso a que se trate de un infiltrado que esté pasando la información solamente por amor a la causa.

 

—Bien… me parece que es un buen plan.

 

—Mandaré a dos de los chicos de mi grupo para que hagan guardia a la casa, para que estés más tranquilo.

 

—Tu grupo —comentó Sebastian —, quien diría que al final tendrías un grupo así.

 

—Supongo que nadie… lamento que no podamos confiar en el Ministerio o en los aurores para esto.

 

—No importa… mientras logremos parar a esos vengadores y mantener a salvo a Thea…

 

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ellos pueden los siguientes?

 

—En el Ministerio, Violet me ayudó a colarme en los archivos, el de sus padres ha sido copiado, aunque no hay forma de saber por quien…

 

—¿Ella sabe que estás enamorado de Thea?

 

—Ajá. No ha dicho nada malo, es más dice que si encuentra algo me avisará, ella se ha distanciado mucho de Dashiell.

 

—Ah… lo supuse —comentó recordando haberlo visto la tarde anterior y lo pedante que lucía, mucho más que en la Academia.

 

—Y, Potter —agregó Sebastian —, muchas gracias por poner a alguien cuidando la casa, eso me da mucho alivio.

 

Harry se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no era necesario agradecerle.

 

Luego de un instante más de silencio, ambos regresaron a la casa, para que Harry pudiera hablar con Thea y sus padres, para que ellos le den un poco más de información antes de regresar a la oficina y trabajar en ella.

 

*****

 

—Tengo algunas cosas que contarte, pero lo haré personalmente —le dijo la voz de Gael desde el otro lado de la línea, en el fondo podía escuchar algo de bulla y alboroto.

 

—Pero, ¿tú estás bien?

 

—Más que bien y… tengo un montón de cosas que decirte, lo haré cuando regrese.

 

—Genial ¿eso será pronto? Necesito que…

 

—Pues… te quería decir que tengo que desconectar el móvil, al menos por unos días.

 

—¿Qué? Pero, Gael, no puedes ser tan irresponsable y…

 

—Tyrone tiene todo en orden para ayudarte mientras no estoy y…

 

—¡Gael! —reprochó Draco —; no creo que sea correcto…

 

—Te veo pronto —le interrumpió Gael, el alboroto creció al fondo y lo escuchó decir “Un momento” —, cuídate Draco, dale besos a las princesas.

 

—Gracias, pero…

 

Y entonces Gael colgó y Draco suspiró fastidiado.

 

—…pero tengo problemas aquí y me gustaría que me escucharas —masculló, sabiendo que Gael no lo escucharía, y luego dejó el móvil sobre el escritorio de mala manera. Al menos su amigo se escuchaba feliz, había algo en su tono que le indicaba que todo estaba saliendo bien.

 

—Que les parece, niñas, el tío Gael la está pasando genial sin nosotros —le dijo a sus niñas, sentadas en el piso, en la misma esquina de siempre, ahora con un grupo de cubos mágicos, tratando de armar un edificio, o lo que sea que estuvieran intentando armar.

 

Sofía y Zoe miraron a Draco y sonrieron de esa manera que tan bien le hacía sentir.

 

—“Tiyo” Gal” —dijo una.

 

—¿Dónde “tiyo Gal”? —preguntó la otra, mirando alrededor.

 

—Sí, eso mismo quiero saber yo —dijo una voz desde la puerta, Draco no se había dado cuenta de que ésta había sido abierta, dando paso a un furioso Manfred.

 

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy, es que él… —se excusó Marly tras ellos.

 

—Déjalo, no hay problema ¿deseas algo de tomar, Manfred? —preguntó con educación, el hombre negó con la cabeza, Draco nunca lo había visto enfadado antes y realmente no parecía tan bueno con esa nueva actitud.

 

—Solamente quiero saber dónde está Gael.

 

—“Tiyo Gal” no ta —respondió Sofía con una sonrisa

 

—No Gael —replicó Zoe.

 

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

—Ellas ya te lo han dicho.

 

—Eso ya lo sé, he ido a su departamento, a las tiendas e incluso a esa enorme casa en la que no quiere vivir, no está por ningún lado, ni siquiera Lucka o Ethan, o ninguno de sus otros amigos saben algo de él, lo he llamado todo el día pero ha apagado el móvil.

 

—Sí, lo supuse, a mí tampoco me contesta.

 

—¿Y estás tan tranquilo? Gael ha desaparecido y tú como si nada.

 

—No, no —negó rápidamente Draco avanzando hasta Manfred —no te alteres, que asustas a las niñas, y no es que Gael haya desaparecido, Gael a salido, es decir, dijo que necesitaba aclararse y se ha marchado, pronto volverá, estoy seguro.

 

—¿Aclararse? ¿Es por lo que le dije antes de ayer?

 

—Supongo… no te puedo decir más, sólo que sé que está bien y que necesitaba pensar.

 

Manfred entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Tú siempre le sirves de tapadera, no creas que no lo sé, seguramente que sabes donde está y no se te da la gana de decirme.

 

Draco endureció su expresión.

 

—Tal vez lo sepa, como sea, el punto es que Gael no quería que tú lo supieras, así que no hay nada más que puedas hacer aquí.

 

Manfred negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, saliendo con pasos largos y firmes, en cuanto Draco lo dejó de escuchar por el pasillo llamó a Marly a través del intercomunicador.

 

—Señor —sonó la voz de Marly en toda la oficina, parecía algo temerosa.

 

—Da aviso para que no dejen entrar más a Manfred a la fábrica, al menos hasta que Gael regrese y remueva esa orden.

 

La mujer pareció dudar un momento, seguramente confundida por ello, Manfred era el amoroso y siempre considerado novio de Gael

 

—Claro, señor, lo que ordene.

 

*****

Harry dio una calada profunda al cigarro antes de encarar a sus compañeros, estaban Cleave y Laurent, además de Joel, Chris, Sebastian, Violet, Brian Selick y Emma Wilkie. Dos de los chicos de su propio equipo se encontraban cuidando la casa de Thea y se quedarían allí hasta que supieran que estaban a salvo, y varios de sus compañeros de promoción, así como algunos de sus amigos hechos durante su época de auror habían prometido ayudar en el momento que pudieran. No era una gran promesa pero era mejor de lo que habían podido esperar.

 

—A ver, chicos —dijo Harry aclarándose la garganta y señalando la pizarra blanca que tenía delante, los demás dejaron de hablar y le prestaron atención para que continuara hablando:

 

—Según hemos encontrado, por las copias no autorizadas hechas a los expedientes de los informantes y ex mortífagos, tenemos una gran cantidad de nombres, y aún tenemos algunos files más que investigar. Sin embargo, hasta donde tenemos entendido tenemos ya estos crímenes:

 

Harry se sintió un poco triste viendo el primer nombre, pero igual lo leyó:

 

_Narcissa Malfoy 3 de abril de 1999._

_Robert Wischnia 17 de junio del 2000._

_Dylan McCutcheon 28 de diciembre del 2000._

_Candace Refson  5 de julio del 2001._

_Yolanda Creel 23 de marzo del 2002._

_Dennis Sabella 13 de Enero del 2003._

_Stan Shunpike 29 de diciembre del 2003._

_Catherine Kennar 24 de septiembre del 2004._

_Tamara Clarke: 8 de julio del 2005, en un asilo._

_Theodore Nott 30 de junio del 2006, aparente suicidio._

_Julieta Landon 25 de enero 2007._

_Scotty Browne 15 de agosto 2007._

_Marissa Ford 19 de marzo del 2008._

 

—No hay ninguna relación de fechas entre ellos —murmuró Brian.

 

—Y tampoco de lugares, en el plano vemos que tampoco hay ninguna relación entre ellos, casi todos fueron en el mundo muggle, pero en distintas ciudades, excepto por Nott y Kennar —aportó Violet.

 

—Yo supongo —empezó Cleave con voz pausada y hasta cierto punto algo temerosa, se sentía abrumado por la presencia de tantos aurores —que los que lo hacen, porque debe ser más de uno, deben tardar mucho en encontrar la información de la siguiente víctima y luego en tratar de establecer su rutina, antes de atacar.

 

—Eso quiere decir —apoyó Chris —, que los que lo hacen deben trabajar.

 

—Si es que son ex mortífagos, como suponemos, sólo quedan dos caminos, o son quienes no pudieron ser juzgados, es decir mortífagos no conocidos o exonerados, ningún mortífago condenado ha salido de Azkaban —dijo Emma.

 

—Y los exonerados ganan muy poco oro —pensó Sebastian en voz alta.

 

—¿Cuánto costaría obtener esa información? —razonó Harry en voz alta también.

 

—Mucho —respondió Joel —, es decir, tienes que encontrar alguien dispuesto a meterse en los archivadores y copiar sin dejar casi ningún rastro ni identificarse.

 

—Un auror Guarda —exclamó Violet —, nosotros podemos entrar a los archivos, es más, nos encargamos de cuidarlos, es parte de nuestras funciones.

 

—Entonces podemos suponer que un auror guarda está entregando esta información, obviamente a cambio de oro.

 

—No creo que lo hagan de gratis, Harry —contestó Violet —, no habría ninguna razón para que haya resentimiento entre los aurores guarda y los que sirvieron de informantes durante la última guerra.

 

—Bien, creo que debemos dividirnos, primero investigar los lugares donde esta gente murió. Violet, creo que para ti será más simple empezar a investigar en el Ministerio, buscar a quién puede ser capaz de pasar esta información.

 

—Pero jefe —protestó Laurent —, hay asesinatos desde mil novecientos noventa y nueve, las pistas y cualquier otro rastro deben haber desaparecido ya.

 

—Pero de todas maneras se pueden sacar algunas deducciones —interrumpió Sebastian antes de que Harry pudiera contestar —, lugares donde pudieron haberse escondido, vistas, vecinos, los vecinos siempre saben cosas, es sólo cuestión de saber preguntar.

 

—Pues Sebastian tiene razón, Laurent —apoyó Harry.

 

—Yo tengo que salir de misión en cuatro días, tal vez tarde un par de semanas —informó Chris antes de que todos comenzaran a levantar las carpetas con la información.

 

—Bien, lo importante aquí es mantener la comunicación, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó Harry, los demás asintieron —, cuando Chris vuelva podrá ayudarnos un poco más, pero si alguno tiene un problema o algo debe avisar al resto, debemos mantener siempre la información en manos de todos, por si algo se nos escapa.

 

—Estaremos aquí dentro de tres días ¿qué les parece? —preguntó Joel, los demás dieron su conformidad y se fueron despidiendo uno a uno de Harry, de Cleave y de Laurent, hasta que sólo se quedaron los tres chicos solos.

 

—Dan un poquito de miedo —murmuró Laurent y Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada —; sobre todo esa Violet, ¿Por qué tiene el cabello morado?

 

—Es violeta, me refiero al color del cabello —aclaró Harry —y por supuesto que no dan miedo.

 

—Ya, lo dice usted porque los conoce, parecen mirar todo como si tuvieran rayos x o algo así —secundó Cleave.

 

—No, simplemente observan, cosa que deberían hacer ustedes —masculló Harry mirando hacia la pizarra una vez más y, luego de meditarlo un poco, decidió borrar el nombre de Narcissa Malfoy.

 

—¿Por qué lo ha borrado?

 

—Porque no quiero que Draco entre y lo vea… Aún recuerdo cuando pasó, Draco entonces solamente tenía a su madre y… —negó con la cabeza, no quería recordar mucho esos días.

 

—Fueron muy crueles —masculló Laurent.

 

—Sí, aún lo son, así que hay que ponernos a esto cuanto antes —ordenó Harry con voz más firme, mirando hacia las demás notas sobre los asesinatos:

 

_Un cuchillo plateado, muggle, sin hechizos ni rastros, ni huellas muggles o mágicas._ Al lado de eso estaba escrito: “Asesinatos sin magia”

 

*****

 

Harry llegó a casa para la hora de la cena, encontró a Draco jugando con las niñas y sus rompecabezas en la sala, los tres tirados sobre la alfombra. Draco lo saludó con un beso, como si no existiera una discusión entre ellos.

 

Harry le entregó una pequeña canasta llena de chocolates, los favoritos de Draco, que le sonrió condescendiente.

 

—Ya no estamos en la escuela, Potter —masculló dejando fuera del alcance de las niñas los dulces.

 

—Lo sé —respondió Harry, algo decepcionado de que Draco no tomara en cuenta su detalle.

 

Harry también se quedó en la alfombra, los cuatro jugando con los rompecabezas, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, siguieron con su rutina habitual, dieron de comer a las niñas, las hicieron jugar un rato más y luego las bañaron y prepararon para dormir.

 

Luego de que Draco terminara de hacer algunas cosas más en el estudio caminó hacia la habitación, Harry no se encontraba allí, supuso que estaría en el jardín fumando o en la sala leyendo, no se preocupó por su ausencia y se metió a la ducha, meditando acerca de todo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente y rogando para que Gael decidiera volver pronto; podía intuir que Mikel y él se encontraban en alguna especie de luna de miel y no que los quisiera interrumpir, pero realmente el trabajo se le estaba juntando, peor con Harry cada vez más ocupado, como aparentemente estaba, para ayudarlo con las niñas.

 

No le molestaba quedarse con ellas y cuidarlas, en realidad lo que le molestaba era que Harry hiciera ese trabajo, justo ahora. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo peligroso que era y le daba rabia que Harry no lo notara.

 

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación ya era bastante tarde, lo había hecho apropósito, durante la cena y el baño Draco se había mostrado distante, sin ganas de escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle del trabajo, conversando únicamente con las niñas y contestándole a él con monosílabos. Detestaba cuando Draco adoptaba esa actitud, era tan infantil, incluso le hacía recordar a la escuela y algunas de sus peleas de esa época. Vio el cuerpo acurrucado de Draco a un lado de la cama y, sin hacer mucho ruido, fue a darse una ducha, cuando volvió, envuelto solamente en una toalla, Draco estaba de pie, junto a la puerta del baño, lo que lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

 

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —se disculpó Harry.

 

—No lo has hecho, ven —respondió Draco, jalando la toalla que Harry tenía alrededor de la cintura, y empujándolo hacia la cama.

 

Antes de que Harry pudiera objetar nada Draco lo había dejado sobre la cama y estaba entre sus piernas, arrodillado en el piso, su boca alrededor de su miembro, cada vez más dispuesto a participar de aquello, por las caricias y lamidas que el rubio le estaba dando.

 

—Mmm… Draco… —jadeó empujando las caderas hacia arriba, mientras se sentía cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

 

—No tan rápido —le detuvo Draco presionando con fuerza la base de su erección y levantándose del piso, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que se metiera más a la cama mientras él se despojaba con velocidad de la ropa interior, que era lo único que usaba.

 

Harry lo miró evaluativamente mientras el chico gateaba sobre la cama hacia él, contrario a lo que había esperado Draco se sentó sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado y lo besó con fuerza mientras sentía su dura erección refregándose entre las nalgas de Draco.

 

—Te amo —le dijo Draco con un susurro mientras se hacía del miembro de Harry con una mano y se balanceaba lo suficiente para acomodarlo en su entrada.

 

—Draco —gimió Harry sintiendo el caliente interior de Draco absorbiéndolo.

 

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Draco tratando de controlar su propia respiración, Harry se adelantó y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación mientras sus manos lo ayudaban a levantarse y caer una y otra vez, las caderas de Harry, ayudadas por sus piernas dobladas, dándole el encuentro. Cada vez más rápido y cada vez más fuerte.

 

—Sí, Draco, sí —le dijo apartándose de sus labios y con una mano tomando su dura y resbalosa erección, subiendo y bajando con un ritmo acelerado.

 

Draco se estremeció por completo y se arqueó hacia atrás, apretando con fuerza el pecho de Harry mientras su orgasmo estallaba.

 

Harry lo sujetó en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo sus pieles refregarse con la sustancia caliente de Draco mientras daba las últimas estocadas y gritaba su propio orgasmo.

 

Harry lo siguió sujetando con fuerza, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la cama y acariciando su espalda con ternura.

 

—Te amo —le susurró suavemente.

 

Draco se apartó un poco.

 

—¿Tanto como para dejar esa tonta misión si es que te lo pidiera?

 

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo —suspiró Harry mientras lo sentía moverse, y alejarse hacia uno de los lados.

 

Draco se recostó en silencio e invocó a su varita, con sólo un movimiento de su muñeca ambos estaban ya limpios. Suspiró aliviado y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

 

—Draco —le llamó Harry con cautela, pegándose a él.

 

Draco aceptó el abrazo y su mano se sujetó de la que Harry había pasado por su vientre.

 

—Duerme, no quiero pelear —le pidió Draco.

 

—Pero… esto no va desaparecer sólo por no hablarlo.

 

—No, no lo hará, pero es obvio que cada uno tiene su punto de vista y el tratar de hablar sólo hará que derive en una pelea, y no quiero pelear contigo, en verdad que no lo quiero.

 

Harry se quedó en silencio un rato más, antes de darle un beso en el hombro y cerrar los ojos.

 

—Y yo también te amo —sonó adormecida la voz de Draco, Harry, aún con los ojos cerrados sonrió y se pegó más al cuerpo de su esposo y pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 

*

 

—No tienes que ser así de agresivo —replicó Gael, con el ceño fruncido, a la sarta de insultos que Manfred le había dicho, cierto era que había decidido apagar el móvil y alejarse de todos, incluso de Draco, por unos días, pero sabía que no sería justo no responderle a Manfred, aunque en ese momento se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

 

_—Hemos estado juntos por más de dos años y ahora me vienes con esas estupideces —_ contestó Manfred, su voz sonaba de una manera muy ruda, Gael, en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, no lo había escuchado jamás así — _, ¿qué te crees que eres para burlarte así de mí?_

 

—No me estoy burlando de ti —Gael dio una calada más al cigarro, tratando de calmarse —. Lo lamento, no sería justo que…

 

_—¿Y crees que es justo que me dejes después de todo el tiempo que hemos invertido en esta relación?_

 

—No, yo no he dicho que sea justo, pero…

 

_—¡Tú y yo teníamos planes!_ —gritó Manfred.

 

—Tú tenías planes —reprochó Gael, recordando las veces que Manfred le había ofrecido unir sus empresas y crear sociedades nuevas, aunque eso era dejar de lado un poco a la fábrica y a Draco, y Gael no estaba dispuesto a ello —; yo nunca te dije que estaba de acuerdo con ellos, y te dije que me dejaras pensar lo del enlace, y accediste, y ya me he decidido y la respuesta es no.

 

_—¿Dónde estás? —_ preguntó Manfred, tal como había hecho al inicio de la conversación _—Iré ahora mismo allí y hablaremos cara a cara, de la manera correcta, no como a ti se te da la gana._

 

—No estoy a tu alcance, estoy fuera de Inglaterra, y por supuesto que no te diré dónde estoy, es obvio que no es bueno que me veas.

 

_—¡Qué sabrás tú de lo que es o no bueno!_

 

—¡Manfred! —gritó Gael, harto ya de toda la conversación.

 

_—Seguramente que tus amiguitos te han dicho que no aceptes, ¿verdad? Ellos siempre se andan entrometiendo, ya sé que desde el principio no les agradaba, y tú como siempre vas y les haces caso, le haces caso a cualquiera, sobre todo a Draco, lo he visto hoy y tampoco me ha querido decir donde estás… pero en cuanto te encuentre ya verás que…_

 

—¡Basta! —interrumpió con un grito —. No te metas con Draco, es como meterte con mi familia, y ¿sabes qué? Mejor que esto haya pasado así, ahora sé la clase de persona que eres, todo este tiempo te has comportado de buena manera, pero evidentemente no eres la persona que creía.

 

_—¡Gael, no te atrevas a…!_

 

Pero Gael no continuó escuchando lo que el chico tenía que decir, colgó el móvil y luego lo apagó, antes de suspirar profundamente, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, acelerados por el miedo que le había dejado el hablar con Manfred. Sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y se apoyó sobre el cuerpo de Mikel, que le dio un beso en el cuello. Estaba en el balcón del departamento de Mikel, observando la ciudad y disfrutando de la brisa.

 

—Lo lamento —susurró Mikel, no había querido escuchar la conversación, sabía que no era correcto, que si Gael había dicho que terminaría con su novio lo haría y él no tenía que estar allí para cerciorarse de que fuera así, sin embargo, había escuchado los gritos de Gael. Gael casi nunca gritaba y aquello lo preocupó y había ido a ver si es que se encontraba bien.

 

—No… todo es mi culpa, no debí haberle dado esperanzas.

 

—Pero… ¿Qué te ha dicho?

 

Gael negó con la cabeza y se giró para encarar a Mikel.

 

—Nada… nada que no mereciera, creo…

 

—¿Te gritó? ¿Te amenazó? Nadie tiene derecho a hacerlo.

 

—No quiero hablar de eso, él ya tiene claro que hemos terminado, eso es lo importante —le dijo, sintiéndose algo nervioso por lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a casa, pero no queriendo preocupar a Mikel con eso de momento —; y ahora… —se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios —, alguien prometió enseñarme _La Loupe_ de noche.

 

—Por supuesto —sonrió Mikel tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia el interior de la habitación, para poder salir a recorrer la ciudad, tal como le había ofrecido.

 

*****

 

* En Francia, un cantón es una división administrativa. El número de cantones varía en cada departamento. El número total de cantones existentes en Francia es de 4.039 (2004), de los cuales 156 están situados en los departamentos de ultramar.

<http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cant%C3%B3n_franc%C3%A9s>

 


	3. LA INVESTIGACIÓN EMPIEZA A DAR FRUTOS

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEXTO LIBRO: VIDA**

 

**CAPÍTULO 3: “LA INVESTIGACIÓN EMPIEZA A DAR FRUTOS”**

_“Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio”_

_Paulo Coelho_

 

_Septiembre del 2008, Inglaterra._

 

Gael apretó más fuerte la mano de Mikel mientras avanzaban por el pasillo y saludaba a los que se cruzaba en el camino.

 

—Está mucho más grande de lo que recuerdo.

 

—No está más grande —le corrigió Gael —es que ha cambiado mucho, eso es todo. El tamaño sigue siendo el mismo.

 

—Ah…

 

—Hola, Marly, ¿cómo estás?

 

—¡Señor Eytinge! —exclamó la mujer poniéndose en pie y saludando a Gael con entusiasmo —, cuánto gusto de verle, el jefe está asfixiándose con tanto trabajo.

 

—Ya me lo temía, ¿recuerdas a Mikel?

 

—Por supuesto, señor Hayman, es un gusto verlo nuevamente —le saludó la mujer educadamente, Mikel le sonrió en respuesta.

 

—A mí también me da gusto.

 

—¿Y entonces Draco sí está?

 

—Sí, con las niñas. 

 

—Genial, ahora espera un segundo nada más, que quiero sorprender a Draco —le pidió a Mikel.

 

—¿Sorprenderlo? Yo que tú, entro protegido, creo que te lanzará lo primero que tenga en el escritorio, mira que desaparecerte casi un mes.

 

—Tres semanas —corrigió Gael y le dio un beso en los labios —; y las usé sabiamente.

 

—No sé si sabiamente sea el nombre, pero las usamos muy bien —sonrió Mikel antes de soltarlo.

 

Gael asintió con la cabeza, recordando el tiempo en Francia, no se había sentido tan feliz ni tranquilo en mucho, pero mucho tiempo; esperó que siendo Draco el que lo envió en primer lugar, entendiera que había necesitado ese tiempo sólo para ellos dos.

 

Empujó la puerta con cierta cautela, solamente él tenía el privilegio de poder entrar sin tocar, la mayoría de las veces, si Draco no estaba de mal humor, no decía nada al respecto.

 

—Hola, hola —canturreó Gael desde la puerta.

 

Draco, que en ese momento revisaba un contrato alemán, levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió ampliamente, ya estaba preocupado por su amigo, luego de esa comunicación, al día siguiente de su partida, no habían vuelto a comunicarse, tenía algo de información gracias a Erin, quien le había escrito a los pocos días de que Gael hubiera llegado, contándole que Gael y Mikel estaban bien, y que habían emprendido el proyecto de estar juntos nuevamente; pero eso no hacía que dejase de preocuparse por él. No hasta que lo tuviera en frente. Por un momento dejó de lado la rabia que sentía para con su amigo por ser tan desconsiderado y se puso en pie para recibirlo.

 

—¡Allí estás! —dijo con alegría.

 

—¡Tío Gael! —gritaron las dos niñas a la vez, mientras Draco también se acercaba al recién llegado.

 

Gael sonrió a las dos niñas y las alzó en brazos, dándole un beso a cada una, se alegró de que no lo hayan olvidado.

 

—Eres un irresponsable —le reprochó Draco abrazándose a él —¿tres semanas y ni una carta? ¡Te desheredaré!

 

Gael soltó otra carcajada mientras Sofía y Zoe empezaba a intentar repetir esa última palabra.

 

—No seas tan dramático, además que me he traído algo de Francia que te hará feliz.

 

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Draco dudoso.

 

—No, para mí, pero me mantiene de tan buen humor que tú lo agradecerás —explicó con una sonrisa radiante mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta y jalaba a Mikel, que lucía algo avergonzado, al interior.

 

—¡Mikel! —exclamó Draco asombrado, no pensó que regresarían juntos, incluso estuvo muy preocupado acerca de cómo llevarían su relación estando en dos países diferentes, es más, hasta estuvo haciéndose a la idea de que tal vez Gael se mudase para allá.

 

—Hola —respondió Mikel mientras le daba la mano ceremoniosamente.

 

—Vamos, chicos —resopló Gael algo divertido.

 

Ambos se dieron una mirada más y finalmente se dieron un corto abrazo. Y fue corto porque Sofía y Zoe patearon, a la vez y en ambas canillas, a Mikel.

 

—Niñas —reprochó Draco agachándose hasta sus hijas que no parecían muy arrepentidas por lo hecho.

 

—Vaya, eso lo sacaron de ti —resopló Mikel algo agitado.

 

—Nah, fue de Harry —garantizó Draco —. Lo lamento —murmuró hacia Mikel y luego se centró en las niñas.

 

—A ver, ¿por qué han pateado a Mikel?

 

—Él no papi —explicó Sofía con firmeza.

 

—Él no Harry —replicó Zoe, y Draco enrojeció ligeramente ante la manifestación de celos por parte de sus hijas, pero la risa de Gael lo hizo levantar la vista, para ver a su amigo bastante divertido.

 

—No, pero él es el tío Mikel, igual que yo.

 

—Y ustedes pedirán disculpas por haberlo golpeado —ordenó Draco arqueando una ceja, ambas miraron seriamente a Draco y no respondieron.

 

—Oh, eso sí que es tuyo —murmuró Mikel mientras sacaba algunos dulces del bolsillo.

 

—Lo mismo pienso —opinó Gael.

 

—Vamos, saben que deben hacerlo —continuó Draco, ignorando a Mikel y Gael por el momento —, ya hablamos de que no es correcto patear a nadie, así que empiecen a disculparse.

 

La respuesta fue el silencio, ambas frunciendo el ceño; Draco siempre se asombraba de que, aún en esos momentos, fueran tan idénticas.

 

—De acuerdo —suspiró dramáticamente Draco, cosa que asombró a Mikel —, Mikel es el tío Mikel, ustedes no lo recuerdan porque se fue de viaje cuando aún eran más pequeñas, y golpearlo no es la forma correcta de recibirlo, han herido sus sentimientos —concluyó firmemente mientras le hacía un gesto a Mikel, que por un instante no supo qué hacer, el golpe de Gael en el costado le hizo entender y afirmó.

 

—Sí, han herido mis sentimientos —repitió conteniendo las ganas de reír.

 

Ambas parecieron flaquear ante esas palabras, Draco se levantó y cruzó los brazos, esperando. Y entonces las niñas finalmente cedieron, levantando la mirada hacia Mikel, ahora no parecían enfadadas sino algo tristes.

 

—Lo siento —balbuceó una, Mikel no las podía distinguir.

 

—Perdón —balbuceó la segunda.

 

—Oh, no importa —contestó Mikel agachándose hacia ellas —, ya no me siento tan mal. Y además les he traído algo, ¿quieren ver?

 

Ambas se dieron miradas interrogantes y luego giraron hacia Draco, pidiendo permiso, en cuanto éste asintió ellas levantaron las manitas esperando lo prometido.

 

Mikel depositó unos cuantos dulces en cada manita.

 

—¿Qué se dice, niñas?

 

—Gracias —dijeron ambas, aproximándose hacia Mikel y dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

 

—Sabía que funcionaría —suspiró Mikel poniéndose en pie nuevamente y haciéndoles un gesto de cariño en la cabeza.

 

—Siempre funciona, par de vendidas —replicó Draco —; vayan a seguir jugando, sus tíos y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Ambas asintieron y fueron nuevamente hacia una de las esquinas, donde había una alfombra llena de figuras para armar pequeños rompecabezas mientras abrían e intercambiaban los dulces que Mikel les había dado.

 

—Y entonces… ¿cuándo llegaron? —preguntó Draco bastante curioso mientras se recostaba sobre el escritorio.

 

—Anoche en realidad —contestó Gael mientras se sentaba junto a Mikel en las sillas frente al escritorio de Draco.

 

—¿Anoche? —Draco arqueó una ceja —. Vaya, al menos pudiste llamar.

 

—Fuimos a la casa —explicó Gael ignorando su reproche.

 

—Oh…

 

—Hemos planeado todo para arreglarla —continuó Mikel —; por lo pronto el departamento quedará cerrado, a Gael no le apetece volver allí.

 

Luego de que Mikel se marchara, Gael había comprado un departamento en Londres, declarando que no podía vivir en la casa que había comprado con Mikel. A Draco le sorprendió que Mikel lo supiera, y se preguntó si es que sabía acerca de Manfred y su pedida de enlace.

 

—Hablé con Manfred un par de noches luego de llegar a Francia —explicó Gael, adivinando la mirada de Draco.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Se lo tomó muy mal?

 

—Pues, honestamente, sí, se alteró mucho.

 

—Me lo imagino —suspiró Draco.

 

—¿Por qué te lo imaginas? —preguntó Mikel algo preocupado, sabía que Manfred no había tomado muy bien la separación.

 

—Porque estuvo aquí, buscándote, Gael, se veía alterado, nunca lo había visto así.

 

—Oh… —Gael frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó Draco preocupado hacia Gael.

 

—Nada que no esperara escuchar… bueno, me sorprendió que viniera de él, con lo calmado que era, pero al fin no se esperaba que le dijera que no y supongo que se alteró.

 

—Eso no me gusta —comentó Draco.

 

—Ni a mí —lo secundó Mikel; Draco se preguntó nuevamente en qué términos habrían quedado ellos con respecto a la relación que tenía con Gael, si es que Mikel ya había aprendido y entendido cómo eran las cosas entre ellos dos.

 

—Tal vez le pueda decir a Boris que investigue en el Ministerio sobre él…

 

—No creo que sea necesario —contestó Gael, pero Mikel se adelantó un poco hacia Draco.

 

—Mejor sería que lo hiciera Harry… ya sabes, tiene más experiencia y eso.

 

—Cierto, si tan sólo pudiera… —empezó a hablar Draco, pero Gael lo interrumpió.

 

—¡Hey! ¿Qué no me escuchan? He dicho que no es necesario que…

 

—¿Tú crees entonces que sea factible? —preguntó Mikel a pesar de todo. Gael se puso en pie cuando Draco ya se disponía a contestar.

 

—¿Es acaso esto un complot? Les he dicho que no tienen que hacerlo.

 

—¡Pero Gael! —exclamó Mikel —, sólo queremos asegurarnos de que no haga nada malo, que alguien te amenace de esa manera es incorrecto.

 

—Cierto —afirmó Draco. Gael entrecerró los ojos y los señaló con un dedo.

 

—¡Ni hablar! Antes no se soportaban y ahora se ponen de acuerdo y para darme la contra.

 

Draco y Mikel empezaron a reír, lo que hizo que Sofía y Zoe comenzaran a aplaudir y gritar “bravo” una y otra vez.

 

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó entonces Gael, obviando el alboroto de las niñas —, estoy seguro que él sí me apoyará.

 

La sonrisa del rostro de Draco se desvaneció y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Es una buena pregunta, no lo sé.

 

—¿No lo sabes?

 

—No, Gael, no lo sé, no sabía donde estabas tú, ni donde está Harry — reprochó, no conteniéndose ahora que su amigo había tocado el tema.

 

—Vamos.

 

—Lo siento —suspiró Draco.

 

—Si quieren yo puedo volver en un rato, para que puedan hablar tranquilamente —se apresuró a decir Mikel poniéndose en pie.

 

—No, no, no es necesario —le atajó rápidamente Draco.

 

—¿Se han peleado? —preguntó Gael, sentándose nuevamente junto a Mikel.

 

—Más o menos, él está trabajando en una tonta y horrible misión y yo le he pedido que no lo haga, pero es más terco que una mula y no me ha hecho caso, por lo pronto nos hablamos lo mínimo necesario y ya.

 

—Ah… ¿le están pagando bien por esa misión? Tal vez por eso es que…

 

—No, Mikel —suspiró Draco —, lo hace por amor a sus amigos, o eso creo al menos, lo cierto es que no sé mucho sobre la misión, sólo que hay un grupo de ex mortífagos ajusticiando a quienes de alguna manera ayudaron durante la guerra… o algo así. No hablamos mucho al respecto, la verdad.

 

—Hermione puede hacerle entrar en razón, ella siempre logra…

 

—¡Ella lo está ayudando! —resopló frustrado —Ella y Ron lo ayudan también, mejor dicho, estoy solo en mi causa.

 

—Ya, no te preocupes, no ha de ser muy peligroso después de todo… él sabe lo que hace, mató a ese Voldemort ¿no? Y sólo tenía diecisiete años en ese entonces.

 

—Pero ahora tiene una familia y yo… —Draco negó con la cabeza, no le podría contar eso a Gael aún, ni siquiera aunque estuvieran solos —, no me entiende y me saca de quicio.

 

—Lo lamento…

 

—Ya pasará, Harry atrapara a los malos, y si es que lo lastiman en el camino no habrá quien lo salve de mi reprimenda y luego volveremos a la normalidad, en serio lo imagino así, solo necesitaba alguien a quien decírselo.

 

—Ah… —Gael empezó a sentirse un poco culpable por haberse ido tantos días sin dar señales de vida.

 

—No importa… es decir, me alegra que estés aquí, que ambos hayan vuelto —se apresuró a decir Draco, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Gael y no refiriéndose únicamente al que hayan vuelto al país, sino como pareja.

 

—Pudiste haber escrito y yo hubiera vuelto —masculló Gael.

 

—No es para tanto, como te dije, sólo necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

 

 —Pronto pasará, ya verás —le animó Mikel, sonriéndole de manera amistosa; Draco asintió, queriendo creerles.

 

—Y entonces ustedes… —dijo Draco luego de un momento más de silencio, queriendo apartar la conversación de Harry y sus problemas —¿ya han hecho planes?, ¿te quedarás por mucho tiempo, Mikel?

 

*****

 

—Esto es increíble —dijo Violet con una sonrisa en los labios mientras entraba a la oficina en la que trabajaba Harry y los demás chicos; en ese momento solamente estaban Cleave, Laurent, Harry, Emma y Joel.

 

—¿Qué es increíble? —preguntó Laurent poniéndose de pie rápidamente para saludar a la chica, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Joel y Emma soltaron pequeñas carcajadas, mientras Violet se sentaba en uno de los sillones como si no notara todo el jaleo que armaba.

 

—Pues, he conseguido el expediente de… —El sonido agudo de un timbre de teléfono la interrumpió. Todos consultaron sus móviles pero era el de Harry el que sonaba.

 

—Sólo un segundo —pidió hacia Violet mientras presionaba el botón de contestar, en la pantalla se leía “Draco te llama”

 

—Hola —saludó mientras veía a Laurent cruzar de un lado a otra de la estancia para llevarle una soda a Violet. En el fondo no entendía si la chica solamente estaba jugando con él porque sabía que le gustaba o si le gustaba el chico en realidad.

 

—Harry, ¿te molesto?

 

—Por supuesto que no, dime.

 

—Necesito que llegues a casa a cenar a las siete —informó Draco.

 

—Pero…

 

—Gael y Mikel han vuelto y vendrán a cenar, quieren verte también —se apresuró a decir Draco, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

 

—¿Gael ha vuelto? ¿Con Mikel? ¿Cómo es que eso es posible?

 

—Es una larga historia, pero cuando digo que han vuelto me refiero a todo…

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrado Harry —¿Y qué pasó con Manfred?  

 

—Te lo contaran en la cena, por lo pronto están atiborrando de dulces a las niñas —se quejó Draco en voz alta y Harry escuchó la inconfundible carcajada de Gael, Draco se apartó un poco del teléfono —Gael, si sigues dándoles chocolates serás tú el que se quede despierto toda la noche cuidándolas.

 

—Draco… —llamó Harry caminando hacia fuera de la sala de trabajo.

 

—Lo siento, te veo en la cena.

 

—Pero es que no sé si podré, tenemos algo de trabajo y…

 

—Ya veo —interrumpió Draco bruscamente, su voz cambió a fría —¿Con cuánto tiempo de antelación necesito avisarte para conseguir que estés presente durante la cena?

 

—No es eso, Draco, sabes que estoy en medio de algo y…

 

—Yo también lo estoy, se llama la crianza de las niñas, las últimas semanas no has llegado casi nunca a cenar con nosotros, a veces ni siquiera a ayudarme a bañarlas, tal como habías prometido. No eres el único con un empleo o cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?

 

—Vamos, no quiero que discutamos, menos delante de Gael y Mikel o las niñas —le interrumpió Harry sabiendo que había sido buena idea ir fuera después de todo.

 

—Ya no estoy delante de ellos, estoy fuera de la oficina.

 

—¿Por qué no me esperas allí un momento? Yo puedo alcanzarte y tomaremos un café, conversemos…

 

—¿Me dirás que no llegaras a la cena y qué no dejarás esa misión?

 

—Bueno, yo…

 

—Entonces no, déjalo, si puedes llegar a la cena, genial, sino no importa, Gael y Mikel tendrán muchas oportunidades de verte en el futuro, igual que las niñas.

 

—De acuerdo, trataré de… —pero la comunicación ya se había cortado.

 

Por un instante pensó en ir a buscarlo, estaban a tan corta distancia que a veces el llamarse por móvil o chimenea le parecía ridículo, podía recorrer el pasillo que dividía la escuela de la fábrica y verlo, pero Draco tenía razón, ¿para seguir discutiendo sobre el mismo tema? No valía la pena. Seguramente Draco tendría derecho a estar molesto, estaba faltando bastante a sus obligaciones últimamente, Draco se estaba haciendo cargo de las niñas casi todo el tiempo, mientras él llegaba tarde y cansado.

 

—Bien —suspiró volviendo a la sala de trabajo, Laurent se había sentado sobre la alfombra, delante de Violet y le sonreía tontamente, mientras ella hablaba.

 

—Jefe —dijo Laurent poniéndose en pie —Violet ha sacado el archivo de…

 

—¡Laurent! —le reprendió la chica poniéndose en pie también. 

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry confundido, y para que negarlo, algo enfadado, las discusiones con Draco nunca le sentaban bien.

 

—Es que no sé como decirlo, sé que te vas a enfadar —explicó Violet, aquellos eran uno de los cambios de la chica, desde la Academia que no trabajaba con ella y aunque parecía igual de arrogante que siempre, ahora, al momento de trabajar, parecía más dispuesta y amable que antes, se preguntó qué cosas habría tenido que pasar para cambiar así.

 

—Si me voy a enfadar dispara de una vez, así me enfado más rápido y acabamos con esto pronto.

 

—Saqué el expediente de Draco Malfoy —admitió ella tendiéndole un file enorme, enorme era poco, era gigante, Harry frunció el ceño hacia la chica.

 

—¿Todo esto es de Draco? ¿Por qué sacaste el expediente de Draco? Él no tiene nada que ver en esto…

 

—Porque investigué el de Narcissa, no estaba en el área de informantes, sino de exonerados, por eso demoré tanto en conseguirlo. En el expediente de Narcissa —continuó Violet sacando de la mochila ahora un expediente igual de grande que el de Draco —se habla de amenazas, de cartas dirigidas hacia ella en donde se hacía mención de tomar venganza contra ella y su familia por haberte ayudado a vencer a Ryddle.

 

—Nunca supe de esas amenazas… —masculló Harry dejando los dos files que Violet le daba sobre la mesa y sentándose a estudiarlos.

 

—Nosotros tampoco, el caso es que se me ocurrió que lo que discordaba en toda la relación de crímenes que teníamos eran los Malfoy, mejor dicho Narcissa, ella no salió libre, ni mucho menos quedó protegida por el Ministerio, o económicamente bien, como Nott; es más, hasta su muerte estaba en una de esas ciudadelas que el Ministerio creó para los exonerados. Ni siquiera sabía porqué la habíamos puesto en la lista en primer lugar.

 

—Porque su forma de asesinato, con el cuchillo de plata muggle, fue similar a los otros crímenes —intervino Emma.

 

—Exacto, pero no habíamos revisado su expediente aún, y no por falta de cuidado, es que ella no era un informante sino un exonerado. Como sea, revisé su expediente mientras lo copiaba y descubrí las amenazas y al final había una mención sobre que las amenazas llegaban para el resto de la familia también y que se detuvieron el día anterior a que ella muriera.

 

—¿Draco recibía amenazas?

 

—¿Bromeas?, es toda una enciclopedia, igual que la madre —contestó Violet abriendo el expediente de Draco —, no sé como pueden haber gastado tanto pergamino y tinta en esto, y eso sin contar las lechuzas…

 

—Un momento —detuvo Harry —Si es que Draco hubiese recibido esto, hubiese sido en la escuela, y en esa época solamente recibía una lechuza cada dos días, y eran cartas de su madre traídas por lechuzas de la escuela, luego de eso, Alba, nuestra lechuza, servía para hacer la correspondencia, y no duró mucho… ya saben, ella murió, y de allí no hubieron más lechuzas, si hubieran escrito ésta cantidad de cartas se hubiese notado.

 

—No necesariamente —continuó Violet —, aquí… a ver espera —pidió mientras removía el file de Narcissa —, sí aquí está —dijo jalando un pergamino —: esta carta se la envió Narcissa a la directora McGonagall, donde le dice que ha hablado con el departamento de aurores y les ha pedido que interfieran sus lechuzas y que le pide a ella hacer lo mismo con las de Draco, que comprenda que es un niño que no tiene la culpa de nada y que recibir esas amenazas no le harían nada bien.

 

—Pero debió recibir alguna al menos —opinó Joel comenzando a hojear el archivo de Draco, Harry se sintió mal por ello, no quería que nadie estuviera explorando la vida de Draco así, pero se contuvo, sabía que no era como si ellos fueran a usar esa información para molestarlo, se recordó que ya no estaban en la escuela.

 

—No, McGonagall respondió que ella ya había tomado medidas al respecto, que sabía muy bien que algunas veces la gente se excedía y que, aunque no estuviera a favor de la estadía de Draco en la escuela, no permitiría que la paz se estropeara por esa imposición.

 

—Eso no fue amable —opinó Emma.

 

—Bueno, supuestamente él era un ex mortífago que estaba siendo obligado a volver a la escuela, donde había una gran cantidad de adolescentes y jóvenes que habían perdido a algún miembro de su familia durante la guerra, no necesariamente todos eran del bando de la orden, se sabía que habían también familiares de mortífagos que no habían podido ser enjuiciados ni nada, parecía una bomba de tiempo… era de esperarse que hubieran problemas… Los hubieron de hecho —explicó Harry —, además al final ella fue muy amable con Draco, creo que comprendió que él no tenía la culpa… pasaron muchas cosas en esa época —se encogió de hombros, recordando las campañas anti gays de Ginny y los insultos a Draco —, ahora McGonagall es muy amiga de Draco, se llevan muy bien y conversan bastante… se escriben para sus cumpleaños y Navidad, incluso estuvo en la fiesta de las niñas.

 

—Ah… ¿la señora del gorro gracioso? —preguntó Cleave.

 

—Ajá, ella.

 

—Te dije que parecía directora de escuela —le dijo a Laurent, que soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

—En fin… ¿cuál es el punto en todo esto, Violet? —preguntó Harry sintiéndose mal, no le gustaba mucho recordar esa época, por lo menos no esa parte del último año.

 

—Este grupo amenazaba a Narcissa y finalmente cumplió su promesa, la mató —lo dijo fríamente, eso era algo que no había cambiado mucho en ella —, pero en cuanto lo hizo, las amenazas a Draco cesaron, prueba que el grupo que le escribía a Draco y Narcissa fue el que mató a Narcissa.

 

—De acuerdo —asintieron los demás.

 

—Prueba además que son ellos los que buscamos por el cuchillo de plata y la forma en que la mujer murió, desangrada y degollada.

 

—Ajá…

 

—Y que luego de ese asesinato ellos entendieron algunas cosas, como que el amenazar y hacer un gran alboroto como poner “Traidora” en la puerta…

 

—“Aquí yace una traidora”, decía en realidad —interrumpió Harry con voz algo apenada.

 

—Bueno, eso, que dejar títulos en las puertas y todo lo demás era negativo porque haría que los aurores investigaran.

 

—¿Realmente lo hicieron? —preguntó asombrado Harry.

 

—No es que se pusieran a eso con entusiasmo, tengo sus informes aquí, su conclusión, luego de preguntarle a todos los habitantes de Rútland… —Violet se detuvo y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Harry —, ¡es que es tan ridículo! —se quejó —fueron de puerta en puerta preguntando si es que alguno la había matado o visto a quién la había matado, concluyeron que no habían pistas suficientes y dieron por cerrado el caso.

 

—Es más de lo que esperé que hicieran…

 

—Como sea, tenemos los siguientes hechos —explicó Violet acercándose a la pizarra blanca, que había sido agrandada y rellenada de más datos durante las últimas tres semanas —: Amenazas que culminaron con el día de su muerte, un grupo que aprendió que no debía llamar la atención de los Aurores ni nada de eso para no tener problemas. El crimen fue perpetrado aparentemente durante el cambio de turno al amanecer, por ello podemos deducir que se trataba de gente de Rútland, pues a menos que tengan un trabajo nocturno, ninguno de ellos podía pasar la noche fuera, ¡ah!, excepto Draco que tenía que estar en la Escuela.

 

—Espera, ¿dijiste trabajo?

 

—Sí, Joel, dije trabajo —replicó Violet mirándolo enfuruñada.

 

—Volvamos a eso de las lechuzas —pidió Joel —, ¿cuánto cuesta mandar una lechuza?

 

—No lo sé, por lo general cada uno tiene una ¿verdad? —comentó Laurent.

 

—Ciertamente… pero estos magos no enviarían a su propia lechuza… —contestó Joel. 

 

—No tenían una, es decir, no creo que las tuvieran… —razonó Harry.

 

—A ver, el sueldo en ese momento para los exonerados era de treinta galeones por mes —explicó Emma sacando un documento de otro de los expedientes que estaban sobre el escritorio —, imposible que con eso hayan podido comprar algo decente, menos una lechuza.

 

—Eso es lo que aún ganan por mes —masculló Violet, Harry le dio una mirada confusa.

 

—¿De qué hablas?

 

—Eso es lo que aún ganan por mes, en promedio… lo averigüé porque a mí también me pareció muy poco oro.

 

—Con razón andan tan molestos, ¿quién puede vivir con eso?

 

—Sí se puede, sobrevivir —aclaró Joel, de pronto todos se sentían incómodos por eso.

 

—Entonces tenemos el porqué están tan enfadados, ahora necesitamos encontrarlos —suspiró Harry luego de un momento de silencio.

 

—Si me permiten, yo tenía algo más que agregar —dijo Violet.

 

—Claro —sonrió Laurent y Harry estuvo tentado a darle un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar.

 

—Decía que los que lo hicieron debieron ser de Rútland, por lo del permiso, todos los condados creados por esa época para los exonerados tenían las mismas reglas, nadie podía pasar la noche fuera. Ahora, además tenían que ingeniárselas para mandar una gran cantidad de lechuzas durante el día, y evitar el coste por eso…

 

—¡Trabajaban en una lechucería! —gritó Laurent con entusiasmo.

 

—Exacto.

 

—Pero ¿tienes idea de cuantas lechucerías hay en Reino Unido? —preguntó desanimada Emma.

 

—Trescientas veinte y siete —respondió Violet sonriente.

 

—Demonios —masculló Joel.

 

—Pero —se apresuró a cuestionar Harry —, ¿en cuántas de ellas trabajaron exonerados durante mil novecientos noventa y nueve?

 

—Nuevamente, ¡exacto! —exclamó Violet —, exonerados de Rútland para ser más precisos, aunque ese dato aún no lo consigo.

 

—Oh…

 

—Chris ha dicho que me ayudará a conseguirlo —aclaró rápidamente —, esta tarde ha tenido redada, pero para mañana en la tarde volverá.

 

—Bien, creo que mañana debemos juntarnos todos para hablar, tenemos muchos datos ahora y debemos ponernos de acuerdo y compartir la información directamente —ordenó Harry —. Laurent, tal vez puedas ayudar a Cleave y poner una hora para hacerlo, no importa si es de madrugada, en el momento en que todos nos podamos juntar, debemos hacerlo.

 

—Sí, jefe, yo lo coordino.

 

—Bien ahora, yo quiero seguir estudiando estos archivos —le pidió a Violet que asintió.

 

—He hecho copias para todos, por cierto, aún sigue sin ser posible identificar al “copiador”

 

—Ya, bueno seguiremos intentando —suspiró Harry mirando ya hacia los expedientes, había una fotografía de Narcissa, estaba sola, con el cabello algo desarreglado, aunque su mirada brillaba de manera desafiante, era del día que la habían detenido. El día que detuvieron a todos los Malfoy.

 

Uno a uno sus amigos se fueron despidiendo, mientras él se enfrascaba leyendo el expediente de Draco, la transcripción de su juicio, observando la fotografía que le habían sacado cuando fue detenido y las cartas, no eran cartas de amenazas como las de Narcissa, eran más bien insultos, en algunas le decían que su madre pagaría por lo que había hecho, pero en ninguna lo amenazaban directamente. Cuando vio el reloj descubrió que ya eran más de las ocho de la noche. Draco lo mataría, no había querido dejarle plantado, es más había estado dispuesto a terminar con la reunión temprano, o a irse y dejarlos trabajando a ellos, con tal de cumplir. Ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaría al llegar a casa.

 

Se puso de pie rápidamente y selló con varios hechizos de protección los archivos y las oficinas antes de cruzar por red flú hacia su casa.

*****

 

—No, en serio que deberíamos ir a esos sitios —comentó Gael con una sonrisa —la vida nocturna de Paris es genial.

 

—La vida muggle nocturna de Paris —aclaró Mikel.

 

—Ya, sería genial, tal vez para las próximas vacaciones que tomaré, en las cuales me marcharé sin avisarte y desapareceré por al menos un mes, lo haga —respondió Draco mirando hacia Gael.

 

—¡Oh, vamos! —suspiró Gael, Draco lo había molestado por eso toda la tarde —Tú me enviaste en primer lugar.

 

—Gracias por eso —se apresuró a decir Mikel antes de que Draco pudiera contestar.

 

—De nada; pero fue para que fueras, preguntaras y vinieras.

 

Gael soltó una carcajada.

 

—Sí pregunté, pero quería estar seguro de la respuesta e hice todo un cuestionario.

 

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —replicó Draco dramáticamente —las cosas que debo…

 

—Hola —dijo un agitado y sonrojado Harry llegando a la sala de estar, interrumpiendo la conversación.

 

—Harry, amigo —se apresuró a decir Mikel mientras se ponía en pie para saludarlo, Gael se puso en pie también y le dio una mirada de advertencia a Draco, que sólo se encogió de hombros.

 

—Vaya, no puedo creer que estés aquí… ¿Dónde estabas? —saludó Harry abrazando a Mikel.

 

—Me alegra verte —respondió Mikel apartándose un poco.

 

—Yo que tú no lo abrazo delante de las niñas —le comentó Gael abrazando a Harry también.

 

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó tratando de parecer normal mientras caminaba hacia Draco, que, para desconcierto suyo, le sonrió con amabilidad y le dio un beso en los labios antes de jalarlo para que se sentase junto a él.

 

—Tus hijas son unas celosas y hoy han tenido su primer ataque —le informó Draco, parecía algo divertido por ello, mientras hacía levitar una copa de vino —, han pateado a Mikel, las dos a la vez.

 

—Bromeas —replicó Harry lamentando haberse perdido la escena.

 

—No, no lo hace, aún me duelen las canillas —comentó Mikel soltando una carcajada —. Son muy lindas.

 

—Verdaderamente lo son, lamento que te hayan pateado…  —replicó Harry dándole una mirada más a Draco que nuevamente le sonrió antes de terminar el contenido de su copa.

 

—Ya les he explicado que Mikel es el tío Mikel, hasta donde sé —Gael y Mikel sonrieron asintiendo, lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera más confuso —, y que no deben patearlo.

 

—Sí, además las soborné con dulces —replicó Mikel —Erin me había mostrado sus fotos hace un tiempo, de la última vez que vino, no podía creer lo grandes que estaban, y ahora lo están más.

 

—Sí, pronto tendrán que irse a Hogwarts —intervino Gael.

 

—El hijo de Lucka y Ethan también está muy grande, debemos juntarnos todos una tarde, tal vez el fin de semana sería más fácil, ya saben, por los empleos y eso —comentó Draco, sonrió un poco más cuando sintió la mano de Harry sobre su espalda:

 

 —¿Más vino?

 

—No, no estoy tomando vino, solo jugo de arándano.

 

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

 

—Pues por las niñas, por supuesto, prefiero no beber si estoy solo con ellas —y eso lo dijo a modo de reproche, logrando lo que quería: Harry se sonrojó y no insistió con el tema mientras giraba a prestar atención a Gael y Mikel, que ya planeaban una fiesta de reinauguración de su casa, para saludar a todos sus demás amigos.

 

Harry escuchó, asombrado, cómo Gael había ido a Francia, por instrucciones de Draco, en busca de Mikel, se sintió algo excluido porque Draco no le había dicho nada respecto a eso, que Gael no había viajado por negocios o que había en busca de una respuesta a la propuesta de enlace que Manfred le había hecho, pero se contuvo de hacer ningún comentario inapropiado o reproche hacia su esposo, sabiendo que la respuesta a sus reclamos sería el poco tiempo que pasaba en casa.

 

—Hay algo más que tenemos que decirte —dijo Gael con voz seria, luego de que hubieran planificado ya la fiesta en casa de ambos el fin de semana siguiente.

 

—No me digas que te has enlazado en Francia, eso sí que no se los voy a perdonar —replicó Draco en broma.

 

—Pues…

 

Harry arqueó una ceja y esperó que no fuera cierto.

 

—Lo cierto es que no, pero hay alguien que sí.

 

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño y tomando a su amigo más en serio.

 

—Mira —dijo Mikel extendiendo una fotografía de Erin y Marie Juliette, ambas estaban abrazadas y sonreían y saludaban en la entrada de la que, suponía, era la casa de Erin.

 

—¿Ella es? —interrogó Draco mientras inclinaba la foto para que Harry la pudiera ver también.

 

—Ellas se han enlazado —informó Gael, midiendo las reacciones de su amigo.

 

—¿Ellas?

 

—Marie Juliette —explicó Mikel —se enlazó con Erin hace año y medio… más o menos.

 

—Oh.

 

Harry rápidamente tomó la mano de Draco, mirándolo con atención, esperando su reacción y sintiéndose algo asombrado también por la noticia.

 

—A mí también me costó algo el aceptarlo —farfulló Gael, parecía más tímido que de costumbre.

 

—Ella… ¿Ella es buena? —preguntó al fin Draco, pudiendo despegar la vista de la fotografía y mirando con atención a Gael, parecía como si estuvieran teniendo una charla silenciosa.

 

—Sí, lo es, y ella es feliz… Draco —suspiró Gael —; ella ahora ríe y bromea y… —negó con la cabeza —, es como si fuera la misma Erin de antes.

 

—Eso es… —Draco volvió a mirar la fotografía de Erin y aquella chica y por un instante imaginó la imagen de Jocelyn… se le hacía raro ver a Erin con alguien que no fuera Jocelyn… —. Me alegra mucho, tendré que escribirle mañana mismo.

 

—Además que es muy guapa —opinó Harry un poco más tranquilo, no se había sentido con derecho a dar una opinión hasta que Draco diera la suya —; ambas se ven felices.

 

—¿Verdad que sí? —preguntó Draco hacia él, levantando más la fotografía —; Jocelyn debe estar muy contenta por esto… porque ella sea feliz.

 

—Ya lo creo —afirmó Gael.

 

 

*****

 

_—Es un niño precioso, Draco —dijo la voz de su madre; Draco sonrió en respuesta mientras observaba al niño, aún bastante pequeño, sentado sobre la alfombra e intentando gatear, Sofía y Zoe estaban al otro lado del salón, jugando con unas figuras gigantes, parecían hechas de papel._

_—Lo es —asintió Draco —, es muy listo además._

_—Y se parece tanto a ti —suspiró Narcissa, mirando ahora hacia él, Draco se perdió mirando sus ojos y sus rasgos, extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla y el cabello, rememorando lo bien que se sentía estar en su compañía, entre sus brazos, la seguridad que ello le daba._

_—Gracias —murmuró inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente._

_—Esa es tu familia completa —afirmó Narcissa en el momento que Harry aparecía por una puerta, parecía contento y tranquilo, y le dio una sonrisa._

Draco abrió los ojos asombrado, su corazón estaba agitado y sentía que sus manos temblaban un poco, lo cual era raro, porque no estaba teniendo una pesadilla, sino un sueño agradable, un sueño con su madre, llevaba mucho tiempo sin soñar con su madre…

 

Se dio cuenta que eran ya más de las tres de la mañana, Harry ya le había advertido lo tarde que llegaría ese día, o temprano, según de donde se mire, y, aunque no le había hecho ninguna recriminación por ello, en ese momento se sintió solo y algo triste, deseó que Harry estuviera allí, a su lado, para poder abrazarlo y contarle su sueño, para convencerlo de que lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, que era lo debía ser.

 

*****

 

—Tendremos que distribuir todo esto —informó Harry de pie, tenía en una mano una taza de café y en la otra un cigarro, los ojos le ardían y estaba realmente agotado. Eran las tres de la mañana. —, se ha hecho una separación por condados de las lechucerías, sé que es ilegal pero el usar que son aurores y que esto es una misión del Ministerio nos aligeraría mucho las cosas. Lo harán por parejas —continuó Harry mientras daba una mirada de reojo al reloj, todos lucían también agotados y se preguntó si es que había sido buena idea el reunirse en plena madrugada.

 

—De acuerdo, aunque creo que yo podré solo —comentó Sebastian.

 

—Eso está bien, yo podría ir con Laurent —dijo Violet sonriéndole al chico, que enrojeció bastante. Chris soltó una pequeña carcajada pero no dijo más.

 

—Yo iré a investigar estos cuchillos —dijo Harry levantando uno de ellos, que habían conseguido a través de Frances Simak, aunque no había podido llegar a reunirse con ellos directamente —; Hermione me ha conseguido un contacto muggle desde donde puedo empezar a investigar, tal vez podamos encontrar a un comprador.

 

—¿Alguna referencia sobre lo que los símbolos tallados representan? —preguntó Joel.

 

—Ninguna —contestó Brian, pero podría apostar a que no significan nada, esta gente no quiere mandar un aviso, ni una advertencia, solamente busca vengarse de los soplo… —se interrumpió al ver la mirada iracunda de Sebastian y resopló —de los informantes —aclaró —, porque los culpan de haber propiciado de alguna manera la caída de Ryddle y por ende que vivan así, como parias de la sociedad.

 

—He hablado con los forenses, me tienen prometidos para mañana los expedientes de Theodore Nott, Narcissa Malfoy y Catherine Kennar —informó Posey, que se había unido al grupo recientemente —, son los únicos que fueron examinados por ellos, para lo otro, lo de los muggles, es más complicado, espero tener algo pronto también.

 

—Cleave y yo no hemos encontrado nada anormal en las casas de los atacados —informó Chris —es decir, esta gente trabaja completamente al modo muggle, supongo que usan guantes y cosas así porque no emplean hechizos anti rastreo ni nada de eso, y en ninguno de los casos había señales de haber forzado nada, ni una ventana, ni una cerradura, nada…

 

—También pensamos que pueden repararlo antes de irse —comentó Cleave, a lo que Chris asintió.

 

—Es decir, rompen una ventana para entrar, pero luego la reparan y la cambian, por lo general demoran dos o tres días en encontrar a algunas de las víctimas, así que tienen tiempo de hacerlo.

 

—Eso es más complicado, quiere decir que tenemos que encontrar gente que trabaje en el lado muggle, y cambiar una ventana, o una cerradura… es bastante simple, es decir muchos lo saben hacer —razonó Harry.

 

—Honestamente, yo no lo sé hacer —intervino Joel. Los demás negaron con la cabeza, apoyando el punto de Joel.

 

—Bien, bien, ¿algo más?

 

—Trataron de hacer que el caso de Nott pareciera un suicidio —comentó Emma.

 

—Ah, cierto —suspiró Harry, no sabía que Nott había muerto hasta que había empezado a trabajar en ese caso.  

 

—Pero eso me da que pensar —continuó Emma —, ¿por qué querrían que pareciera un suicidio?

 

—¿Por qué crees que no fue un suicidio? —preguntó Sebastian, que opinaba que definitivamente aquello no era parte de los homicidios, pese a haber encontrado el cuchillo en la escena —, es decir, él no era un informante, ni nada por el estilo.

 

—Pero es una muerte vergonzosa —objetó Violet —; Nott era un chico con mucho oro, su padre perdió todo eso durante la guerra, y lo dejó más o menos con una cantidad apropiada para que pudiera empezar un negocio, pero nadie quería hacer negocios con él porque era el hijo de un mortífago, el muy tonto, en lugar de buscar fortuna en el mundo muggle se dio a la bebida y la vida divertida, incluso algunos pensaban que consumía alucinógenos.

 

—Ya, razón de sobra para suicidarse —comentó Sebastian, defendiendo su punto.

 

—Exacto, ¿quién sospecharía que no había sido un suicidio? —continuó Emma —, aunque sus huellas estaban en el cuchillo, y es más, es el único caso en el que se han encontrado huellas en el cuchillo.

 

—Lo que demuestra que se suicidó.

 

—¿Con un cuchillo similar al que usan los vengadores? —preguntó Violet —¿No es mucha coincidencia?

 

—A ver… —les detuvo Laurent —yo soy un vengador, resentido porque el mundo y la sociedad me detestan, porque me han quitado toda fortuna y posibilidad de salir adelante, y tengo delante a Theodore Nott, un tipo que no fue enjuiciado y que, aunque su padre fue un mortífago, pudo hacer que el chico tuviera una pequeña fortuna para sobrevivir, en lugar de hacerlo él va y lo tira todo por la borda, se vuelve alcohólico y lo desperdicia, ¿no me daría rabia? Es decir, el mismo tipo de rabia que me dan los informantes, que ese chico haya tenido la oportunidad que yo no tuve y la haya echado a perder.

 

—Es un buen punto —opinó Harry y los demás parecieron de acuerdo.

 

—En fin, lo tendré mañana en la noche —contestó Posey.

 

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando Harry por fin pudo irse a casa, era un alivio que esa mañana no tuviera que dar clases, ese mes había optado por no darlas, para dedicarse de lleno a la investigación.

 

Agotado y con sueño entró a su habitación, Draco estaba durmiendo, sin hacer ruido se metió a la ducha y se dio un rápido baño, tratando de relajarse y pensar en algo diferente a toda la información que tenía en la cabeza, sabía que faltaba poco, que pronto podría tener ya algunos nombres, solamente era cuestión de tirar de los hilos adecuados…

 

Se tendió en la cama con cuidado, a Draco no le gustaba que lo despertasen en medio de su sueño y menos en esa época en que no podían estar de acuerdo en nada. Se cubrió con las mantas y antes de que siquiera cerrara los ojos, las manos de Draco lo destaparon por completo.

 

—Draco —jadeó por la sorpresa.

 

—Es tarde —suspiró Draco empezando a repartir pequeños besos por el cuello y el pecho de Harry.

 

—Lo es, lo siento —masculló Harry acariciando la cabellera de Draco —no quería despertarte.

 

—No importa… —Draco se apoyó sobre sus manos y se elevó para darle un beso en los labios, sus lenguas y dientes chocando y encontrándose.

 

—Draco…

 

—Fóllame —pidió con un gemido Draco mientras tomaba una de las manos de Harry y la llevaba hasta su erección.

 

—Oh… vaya —suspiró Harry empujando a Draco sobre la cama —¿De verdad quieres que te folle?

 

—Oh, sí —gimió Draco bajito mientras Harry lo desprendía de los pantalones, y se desprendía de los suyos también.

 

—Draco… —Harry se inclinó y lo besó profundamente mientras se hundía lentamente en él, ambos suspirando y gimiendo entrecortadamente por la sensación.

 

Fue rápido y rudo, luego de eso Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acurrucó para dormir, repitiéndole que no quería saber nada respecto a la investigación ni los informantes, que simplemente quería seguir durmiendo y no discutir.

 

Y Harry le daba la razón, no discutían sobre eso, pero básicamente porque no hablaban sobre eso, podían tener una tensa paz si hablaban de los amigos, de las compras, de la casa y de las niñas, pero nunca hablaban del caso, porque Harry sabía que pelearían y porque Draco evitaba el tema, y aunque pareciese que las cosas no iban bien entre ellos, cada noche al irse a la cama Draco y él terminaban de alguna manera haciendo el amor y durmiendo abrazados.

 

A veces eso del enlace y la familia era verdaderamente muy complicado, decidió mientras, finalmente, abrazado a Draco, se quedaba dormido.

 

*****

 

—No es plata en realidad —les dijo el hombre. Era grande, gordo y la gran cantidad de tatuajes en los brazos y músculos intimidaba un poco, aunque no tanto considerando que era un muggle y ellos podían hacer magia —, es una aleación, se le llama Plata de Ruoltz y está formada de veinte partes de plata, cincuenta de cobre y treinta de níquel.

 

—Ah… ¿y eso es malo? —preguntó algo inseguro Posey, con el que había ido Harry esa tarde.

 

—Depende, ¿se los vendieron como plata?

 

—No… queríamos saber dónde los hacen —contestó Harry.

 

El hombre frunció el ceño y elevó el cuchillo para verlo a la luz de la lámpara.

 

—Aquí está la firma, estaba seguro que era de él… —masculló.

 

—¿Entonces sí lo sabe?

 

—Sí, pero el que los hace es un tipo muy raro… Me pregunto para que lo estarán buscando, si es que su libertad está en juego… ya saben, eso tiene un precio.

 

—No me diga —replicó Harry algo enfadado.

 

—Vamos, hombre, que no le conviene andar cobrándole a todo el mundo —señaló Posey sacando del bolsillo de la chaqueta una muy convincente placa de policía muggle, Harry trató de no lucir asombrado mientras el hombre palidecía un poco.

 

—Ah… ustedes los oficiales, cada vez los hacen más creíbles —murmuró el hombre anotando algo sobre un papel sobre el mostrador —de acuerdo, no le digan que yo los he enviado, ¿trato?

 

—Trato —respondió Posey tomando la nota y leyéndola, y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, el chico ya tenía la varita afuera y susurraba un par de palabras. Pese a todo el tiempo que llevaba sin ser auror, Harry las reconocía.

 

—¿Alguna pieza en la que estén interesados? —preguntó el hombre con la mirada algo confundida en cuanto Posey guardó la varita en el bolsillo.

 

—No… sólo mirábamos —respondió Posey y, haciéndole un gesto a Harry, ambos salieron de aquella tiendita en mitad de Coventry, el día estaba nublado y al parecer pronto empezaría a llover.

 

—Vaya… llevaba tiempo sin ver ese hechizo —comentó Harry caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, junto a Posey, y avanzando por la ancha avenida central, hacia el punto seguro de desaparición.

 

—Lo imaginé por tu cara… y eso que si el tipo se ponía más pesado pensaba usar un legeremens, francamente se creía mucho si pensaba que nos iba a sacar algo de oro.

 

—Pues yo no habría tenido problemas en dárselo, no sería la primera vez que le pago a alguien por información.

 

—Y así llegarás a la ruina, además no habrá forma de que el tipo nos delate o chantajee, incluso que nos reconozca si alguno de los vengadores lo interroga; en el fondo lo estamos protegiendo y debería agradecérnoslo —declaró con entusiasmo. Harry rodó los ojos.

 

—Claro… si es que se acordara…

 

*****

 

Hugh Baker llegó hasta la abandonada cabaña resoplando por el esfuerzo.

 

—Creo que deberíamos plantearnos el comprar la conexión flú.

 

—Si lo hacemos nos ubicaran más fácilmente —protestó la señora Julia Foreman, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un tazón con ensalada —; además el ejercicio siempre es bueno para la salud.

 

Baker puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en una de las bancas.

 

—¿Alguna novedad de Attanasio?

 

—No, cariño, ninguna —respondió la mujer maternalmente. Ella había perdido a su esposo y sus dos hijos durante la guerra, eran mortífagos, por supuesto; al igual que los demás, ella había ayudado a los mortífagos, aunque había perdido bastante por estar en ese bando. Todos estaban seguros de que nunca dejaría de extrañar a su familia y que la forma tan maternal que tenía de dirigirse a todos era por eso —, pero aún es temprano, mientras más demore es mejor, así al menos sabemos que no lo han botado de principio.

 

—Sigo creyendo que Dan era mejor para eso —protestó Leyla entrando en ese momento, tenía el turno más tarde en el restaurante y ya lucía su túnica de trabajo.

 

—Pero Malfoy lo hubiera reconocido, al igual que a ti, o a mí —contestó por la señora Foreman, Wren, dejando  “El Profeta” sobre la mesa y dándole una ligera mirada al guiso.

 

—Ni que se dignara a pasearse entre sus empleados más humildes —murmuró Leyla.

 

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió cualquier comentario, Attanasio entró con aire triunfal, dejando el abrigo sobre el remedo de percha que había en la entrada.

 

—¿Y? —preguntó ansioso Wren.

 

—Me lo han dado —sonrió Attanasio sentándose en uno de los bancos —era cierto, ellos dan empleo a los exonerados.

 

—Genial —sonrió Leyla.

 

—Ha sido muy simple, aunque claro, no es más que para ayudar a limpiar los calderos, pero algo es algo ¿no?

 

—Claro, claro —susurró Wren —, entonces… ¿desde mañana?

 

—Desde mañana.

 

—Bien, debes ser cuidadoso, que no te noten mucho y memorizar cada detalle, por pequeño que te parezca.

 

—Por supuesto.

*****

 

Pasaba ya del medio día cuando al fin se pudo desocupar, de todas maneras no planeaba faltar a la fiesta que Gael y Mikel daban, sobre todo porque le había prometido a Draco asistir y no estaba en sus planes fallarle, sabía que últimamente lo estaba haciendo mucho y que eso era lo que tenía a Draco de tan mal humor.

 

Llegó a casa y no le sorprendió no encontrar a Draco ni a las niñas, después de todo éste le había dicho que irían a visitar a Andrómeda y Teddy antes de ir a casa de Gael y Mikel. Aprovechó el tiempo en soledad para darse una larga ducha y dormir un poco, casi cerca de las tres de la tarde, hora en que habían quedado, se terminó de vestir y se encaminó, vía flú, a la que era la casa de sus amigos, a la que había dejado de visitar luego de que Mikel se marchara.

 

Definitivamente no esperó encontrarse con lo que vio:

 

Manfred estaba a un lado del salón, sonrojado y agitado, Gael, Mikel, Ethan y Lucka también estaban allí, los cuatro lo miraban de manera amenazadora.

 

—¿Qué…? —preguntó extrañado llegando al lado de sus amigos, escuchaba en el patio las risas de los niños y una suave música.

 

—Que Manfred ya se iba —explicó Mikel con los dientes apretados —¿No es así?

 

Manfred entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia Harry con rabia.

 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pudo preguntar Harry esta vez.

 

—El idiota ha venido a amenazarnos —explicó Lucka, Harry casi nunca lo había visto así de molesto.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry poniendo una mano en la cintura, sobre la varita oculta —¿Cómo te atreves?

 

—Es obvio que no te atreverás más, ¿no es así? —preguntó Gael —Si es que no quieres que te denuncie por destrozar el departamento.

 

—¿Destrozaste el departamento de Gael? —increpó Harry un poco más molesto, sabía algo ya de la historia de Manfred y Gael y la forma como lo había amenazado por teléfono. 

 

—¡Tenía derecho! —replicó Manfred —Él se burló de mí.

 

Harry avanzó unos cuantos pasos más hacia él.

 

—Estoy seguro que pagarás todos los destrozos, y que no te aparecerás más, no si es que no quieres a los aurores y al Ministerio sobre tu oficina, inspeccionando todo lo que haces.

 

—¿Ahora tú me amenazas?

 

—Todos lo hacemos —respondió Mikel, los demás asintieron firmemente.

 

Manfred les dio una mirada enfadada y luego se acomodó un poco más la túnica antes de avanzar con pasos firmes hasta la puerta de la calle, todos lo observaron hasta que salió, dando un sonoro portazo.

 

—Con eso tendrá —suspiró Ethan, luciendo más relajado.

 

—Sí —asintió Lucka mientras miraba a Harry —, por cierto, hola, Harry.

 

—¿Hizo algo malo aquí? ¿Los demás están bien? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

 

—Sí, lo están —suspiró Gael dejándose caer sobre el sofá —; lamento que esto haya pasado… no sabía que podía ser tan violento —explicó señalando hacia una de las esquinas, donde el pequeño bar estaba ahora destrozado.

 

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Harry —No me había dado cuenta que… ¿cómo es que pasó esto?

 

—Estábamos llegando —explicó Ethan —, y Manfred vino detrás de nosotros, por vía flú, en cuanto aterrizó aquí empezó a gritar e insultar a Gael, y destrozó el bar, ya iba a seguir con el patio cuando aparecieron Mikel y Gael, y lo pusimos en su sitio, justo cuando tú llegaste.

 

—¿Los demás no se dieron cuenta?

 

—No… puse un hechizo de silencio, no quería tener más problemas —afirmó Mikel.

 

—Menos mal que los otros no se dieron cuenta —afirmó Gael que recibía una cerveza de manos de Mikel.

 

—Sí, no quiero ni imaginar lo que Draco le hubiera hecho si lo escuchaba —suspiró Mikel.

 

—Oh lo que Manfred le hubiera podido hacer a él, o a cualquiera de nosotros.

 

—No… Draco se sabe defender muy bien, eso no es problema, ahora lo importante es asegurarnos de que no moleste más —le tranquilizó Mikel.

 

—No lo hará —afirmó Ethan —, si sabe lo que le conviene se desaparecerá.

 

—Eso espero, realmente —asintió Gael.

 

—Aunque hubiera sido buena idea dejar que Draco viniera también —comentó un momento después Lucka, sonriendo y aparentemente más relajado.

 

—Sí, seguro que le hubiera dado un buen golpe —se burló Ethan, todos comenzaron a reír menos Gael que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Draco no golpea a la gente —reprochó.

 

—Ja —replicó Mikel —, ¿ya olvidaste que sí sabe golpear?

 

Gael frunció el ceño y Harry se dio cuenta, Draco ni nadie le había dicho a Gael que Draco había golpeado a Mikel.

 

—Bueno… creo que mejor iré… —empezó a decir poniéndose de pie, pero Gael no lo dejó terminar.

 

—¿A qué te refieres?

 

Los demás se dieron miradas culpables, y finalmente Mikel fue el que se animó a hablar.

 

—Lo siento, pensé que te había contado, o que él te lo había dicho… sobre la pelea que tuvimos hace tiempo, cuando terminamos… que me golpeó.

 

—¿Él te…? ¡Oh, por Merlín! —exclamó Gael poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el patio, los demás se dieron miradas interrogantes y rápidamente lo siguieron.

 

En cuanto la puerta del patio se abrió, Gael exclamó con voz fuerte:

 

—¡Draco Malfoy, estás en serios problemas!

 

Draco, que estaba en ese momento conversando con Giles y Tyrone dio un respingo y giró para ver a su amigo, que ya caminaba a grandes pasos hacia él.

 

—Yo mejor me quedo aquí —farfulló Harry hacia los demás, quedándose cerca de la puerta y viendo a lo lejos a Draco y Gael discutir.

 

—Iremos a ver a Patrick —dijo Lucka y pronto Ethan, Mikel y él se movieron hacia el otro extremo del patio, donde Ron y Hermione jugaban con el pequeño, y miraban de reojo hacia Draco y Gael.

 

Harry se quedó observando a Gael y Draco, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más duraría la discusión, y entonces escuchó las risas de las niñas, que venían corriendo en ese momento desde el otro extremo del jardín, hacia él.

 

—¡Papi! —gritaron las dos a la vez, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza.

 

—Hola, princesas, ¿se están divirtiendo?

 

—Yo no princesa, yo Sofía —reprochó una apartándose.

 

—Yo Zoe, papi —reprochó la otra.

 

—Lo sé, pero también son mis princesas —respondió Harry agachándose para darle un beso a cada una.

 

El grito de otro niño las hizo sobresaltar y pronto las vio a ambas alejarse gritando “Jules” en medio de carcajadas y escapando de Jules, que era un poco mayor que ellas y las perseguía.

 

Harry se quedó allí un rato más, observando a sus niñas correr, con sus largos cabellos lacios y oscuros flotando al viento y sus grises ojos brillando; ambas iban por todo el jardín gritando mientras trataban de no ser alcanzadas por Jules; Draco las había vestido a ambas con vestidos similares en color negro, sin mangas y con un cinturón ancho en la cintura, el de Zoe era verde y el de Sofía era azul, el color iba bastante bien con sus pálidas pieles. Recordó, con una sonrisa, la obsesión de Draco por no ponerles cosas rosadas, pese a todo lo que la señora Weasley e incluso Hermione hacían por hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

 

—Papi —gritó Sofía pasando cerca de él en ese momento, Harry las saludó con una mano y un instante después pasó Zoe, haciéndole un gesto de saludo también.

 

Vio a Gael y Draco apartarse finalmente y pensó en si es que era prudente el acercarse a su esposo en ese momento.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza, lo que le faltaba era a un Gael molesto por algo que había pasado varios años atrás, entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry, sabía que estaba de buen humor y le sonrió, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que se acercara.

 

—Hola —sonrió Harry en cuanto lo alcanzó.

 

—Hola —respondió Draco antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios —¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

 

—No mucho, estaba viendo a las niñas, me gustan esos vestidos ¿son nuevos?

 

—Ajá —Draco asintió mientras lo tomaba de una mano y lo jalaba a la larga banca donde había estado sentado junto a Giles y Tyrone, antes de que Gael lo interrumpiera —. Fuimos de compras esta mañana, a ellas les gustó también.

 

—¿Y no había uno con color rojo? —preguntó divertido mientras recibía una cerveza de manos de Tyrone.

 

—No… el rojo no pega, _cariño_ —resopló Draco.

 

—¡Oh, vamos! —reprochó Harry acercándose más a él y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, se sentía tan feliz y en un ambiente familiar, con las niñas corriendo a su alrededor y con Draco actuando de manera normal. Pensó por un instante en la misión y en todo lo que le estaba quitando, el pasar más de esos momentos, pero entonces se recordó que la madre de Draco había muerto por ellos, que había más gente muriendo y que no podría tener esa tan ansiada tranquilidad hasta que se librase de ellos.

 

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Draco algo preocupado.

 

—En lo gracioso que se ve cuando Gael te reprende —le contestó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

 

—¡Oh, no molestes! —exclamó Draco, en el fondo algo divertido, pero no queriendo admitirlo, sabía que Gael no estaría enfadado con él mucho tiempo y que al fin y al cabo eso era algo que había pasado hacía mucho tiempo ya.

 

*****

 

Harry conocía Derby porque varias veces había estado por allí con sus compañeros de la Academia, en sus tiempos locos, como los denominaba Draco. Aún así Grey street, debía reconocerlo, lucía mucho más cambiado de lo que había esperado, ahora las tiendas eran mucho más oscuras y la gente que pululaba por allí daba hasta cierto temor, con sus millones de piercings por todos lados, tatuajes y cabellos en extraños peinados, la música que sonaba era mucho más estridente.

 

—Vaya —susurró Chris, con quien había ido en esta ocasión.

 

—Eso mismo digo.

 

—Empiezo a sentirme viejo —comentó Chris viendo a una chica que podría ser bastante atractiva si no fuera por la cantidad de maquillaje oscuro sobre los ojos, o eso pensó Harry.

 

—Somos más maduros, no viejos —le animó Harry.

 

—Ya, seguro eso te lo dijo Draco está mañana para hacerte sentir mejor.

 

Harry no contestó, lo cierto es que Draco no le había dicho nada en absoluto esa mañana.

 

—Ah… ese debe ser el lugar —le dijo Chris jalando de su manga y señalando una pequeña tienda que tenía en la ventana cortinas de color negro, la puerta era también una cortina oscura, sobre la puerta estaba escrito con letras mayúsculas y minúsculas Tatuering*

 

—Sí, ese debe ser… de acuerdo, ¿traes una placa como Posey? O piensas hacer un hechizo.

 

—Ya veremos… —masculló Chris peinándose el cabello hacia atrás y dando un pequeño suspiro.

 

Ambos entraron con pasos decididos a la pequeña tienda, en el interior había un chico bastante guapo, Harry le calculaba unos veintinueve años, bronceado y con el cabello bastante rubio, sus ojos eran celestes y vestía una camiseta verde y unos pantalones de algodón oscuros que le apretaban las caderas.

 

—Hola —dijo el chico levantando la mirada de la espalda de una chica bastante guapa, a la cual le estaba haciendo un tatuaje, bajo la mancha de tinta y sangre Harry podía adivinar unas cuantas estrellas.

 

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó Chris haciendo un asentimiento.

 

—¿Quieren un tatuaje? —Harry notó recién su acento marcado, si se trataba del dueño del local, tal como habían investigado, se trataba de un chico sueco.

 

—Ya veremos —respondió esta vez Harry —. Daremos una mirada mientras terminas.

 

—De acuerdo, no falta mucho —contestó el chico, el sonido de la pequeña máquina trabajando en la espalda de la chica llenó el lugar mientras Harry y Chris le daban una mirada a los diferentes diseños de tatuajes que habían sobre las paredes, la mayoría fotografiados en los mismos cuerpos tatuados.

 

—¿Sólo te quedaste con uno? —preguntó Chris inclinando la cabeza un poco para ver la fotografía del tatuaje en la espalda de una chica, era un ángel femenino cargando una cruz.

 

—Sí, ¿tú?

 

—Ya llevo cuatro, pero no continuaré, el último lo hice después de que me pillaron en una misión, por poco me matan.

 

—Ah… claro, fui a verte a San Mungo.

 

—Ajá, durante esa misión tuve que hacerme uno que no me gustaba tanto, una enorme cruz en el brazo, lástima que me haya tomado desprevenido, sino hubiera hecho algún hechizo para evitar que se grabara realmente… —Chris frunció el ceño —aunque ya me acostumbré a tener ese, y ahora me gusta.

 

—¿Y entonces por qué te hiciste el otro?

 

—Ya sabes, lo mismo, por que casi me matan y quiero estar seguro de que si algún día me matan sabrán que soy yo y no otro que se hace pasar por mí… —Chris se encogió de hombros y Harry sonrió, aún recordaba esas tontas conversaciones en la Academia, cuando todos pensaban que estarían siempre en temibles misiones donde podrían perder la vida y era necesario ser reconocidos, aunque fueran destrozados, literalmente.

 

Harry se entretuvo mirando las demás fotografías, también habían de piercings, algunos se veían muy dolorosos, hasta que finalmente la mujer soltó un suspiro de alivio a la vez que el sonido de la máquina trabajando se detuvo.

 

—Gracias —comentó la chica mirándose por un juego de espejos la espalda —, ha quedado divino —le dio una sonrisa coqueta a Harry y Chris —¿les gusta, chicos?

 

—Oh, sí, muy sexy —replicó Chris con una sonrisa encantadora, Harry asintió distraídamente mientras estudiaba el mostrador donde el chico estaba guardando el dinero que la chica le había dado.

 

—Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —preguntó el chico mientras la chica se ponía una chaqueta y salía del lugar.

 

—Buscamos a Lars Erik —dijo Chris con un poco más de seriedad.

 

—¿Y para qué exactamente lo buscan? No son _polis_ ¿o sí?

 

—Eso depende, tenemos esto —informó Harry sacando el cuchillo y colocándolo sobre el mostrador donde el chico estaba —, nos dijeron que tú los hacías en una época, que tiene tu firma.

 

El chico pareció algo preocupado.

 

—No es ilegal hacer cuchillos para vender, lo que hagan con ellos no es mi asunto.

 

—Nadie te está culpando, pero necesitamos cierta ayuda —contestó Chris inclinándose un poco hacia delante, Harry pensó que le lanzaría un hechizo en cualquier momento.

 

—De acuerdo… —el chico dio un suspiro afectado y tomó el cuchillo por el mango, poniéndolo bajo una lámpara —Ah… sí, claro que es mío, lo recuerdo, tardé mucho tiempo en hacerles esos grabados…

 

—¿Hacerles? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Ajá, lástima que no los pude vender, estoy seguro que la gente hubiera pagado su buena _pasta_ por tenerlos.

 

—¿Por qué no los vendiste?

 

—Me los robaron. Fue cuando recién empecé aquí, hace años, creo que fue el tipo que contraté para que me ayudara con la tienda, pero la policía nunca lo pudo encontrar y seguramente el valor de los cuchillos no era tanto como para hacer una gran búsqueda.

 

—¿Qué tipo?

 

—¿Por qué lo quieren saber? ¿Se usó para algo malo? —preguntó preocupado el chico mientras dejaba el cuchillo sobre el aparador nuevamente, con un gesto de asco.

 

—Algo así, pero nadie te culpa, sólo queremos saber qué tipo.

 

—Tengo su nombre: Estuardo Cohen —respondió el chico con seguridad —, aunque fue hace mucho tiempo… no creo que él haya tenido algo que ver en cualquier cosa que se haya hecho con ese cuchillo…

 

—¿Cuántos cuchillos se llevó?

 

—Veinticuatro, lo recuerdo porque los estaba numerando, éste es el número diecisiete, lo sé por esta marca de aquí —dijo señalando a una pequeña línea en el grabado, que ninguno de ellos había notado.

 

—¿Los otros también están numerados? —preguntó Harry inclinándose lo suficiente para ver el grabado que el chico les señalaba.

 

—Sí, cada uno tiene una línea más, este tiene diecisiete en total.

 

—Ah…

 

—¿Cuánto estuvo Estuardo aquí?

 

—Unos seis meses, era un poco raro al inicio, ¿saben? Como si fuera extranjero, aunque decía que era de aquí, pero yo sabía más cosas de la ciudad que él…

 

—¿Tienes una foto?

 

—No, nada de fotos… aunque recuerdo su rostro a la perfección…

 

Y entonces Harry si sintió la magia fluyendo, ni siquiera necesitó mirar a Chris, con ver la mirada desenfocada del muggle lo supo. Un instante después Lars Erik parpadeó algo confuso.

 

—Bien, nos has servido de ayuda, muchas gracias —le dijo Chris con una sonrisa mientras envolvía el cuchillo y se lo metía en la chaqueta.

 

Lars Erik les dio una mirada extrañada y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Ya, de acuerdo, si se animan por un tatuaje me dicen.

 

*****

 

Draco dio un resoplido de frustración mientras veía el resultado del hechizo en su propio cuerpo. Escuchó el ruido de la chimenea anunciando la llegada de alguien, supuso que Harry, aunque era demasiado temprano, por lo general Harry llegaba últimamente en las madrugadas, no antes de media noche. Se vistió rápidamente y antes de salir a recibirlo dio una mirada más en el cajón, habían pasado cuatro semanas ya… eso debía significar algo, tal vez no era el momento…

 

Cerró los ojos, recordando al niño con el que no había dejado de soñar, con las palabras de su madre… y sonrió antes de estirar la mano y sacar otro frasquito más de sustancia dorada.

 

*****

 

Harry le dio una mirada a las niñas, ya estaban dormidas, al día siguiente le tocaría a él ir a llevarlas a la guardería, Draco se había estado ocupando de eso los últimos días pero tampoco era dejar tiradas sus responsabilidades de padre ni mucho menos, él más que nadie sabía lo importante que era para un niño tener a sus padres siempre cerca.

 

—Hola —le saludó Draco entrando a la cocina, lucía algo agitado pero Harry no quiso preguntar, las conversaciones con Draco no se daban bien últimamente y no quería arriesgarse a una pelea.

 

—Hola… lamento llegar tarde.

 

—Ya estoy acostumbrado —dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa y servía lo que quedaba de guiso en un plato para él, Harry se mordió el labio y lo imitó, agradeciendo la comida caliente, realmente moría de hambre.

 

—Mañana llevaré a las niñas a la guardería.

 

—Que bueno, ya están preguntando por ti en el auto.

 

—Lamento eso también.

 

—No importa, es decir, cada uno tiene sus prioridades, lo entiendo y sé que las niñas deben entender también.

 

—Me estás haciendo sentir mal con eso, ¿sabes?

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco encogiéndose de hombros —, no ha sido mi intención hacerlo.

 

—Mejor cuéntame qué tal tu día —pidió Harry después de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y obligándose a recordar que no quería discutir con Draco.

 

—Genial, hay una nueva fábrica interesada en algunas de nuestras fórmulas, pero les hemos dicho que esperen un poco.

 

—¿Y eso?

 

—Está en Asia, aún no queremos llegar muy lejos… es decir, ni siquiera sé hablar japonés ni nada.

 

—Vaya, Asia…

 

—Ajá, y como sea no tenemos tiempo, es decir estamos sobresaturados de trabajo, hace unos días hemos tenido que contratar más gente para ayudar a los pocionistas y mañana tengo toda la mañana de entrevistas para nuevos fabricantes… —Draco se metió un trozo de comida a la boca y negó con la cabeza —, de solo pensar lo que nos espera ya me siento agotado.

 

—Claro… ¿Gael y Mikel?

 

—Bien, Mikel vuelve a Francia en tres días, está terminando de arreglar todo para el traslado, le han ofrecido una plaza en San Mungo.

 

—Pensé que ya no quería estar en San Mungo.

 

—No eso era antes que el jefe… No recuerdo el nombre… se retirara, ahora le han ofrecido una plaza en emergencias, que es lo que más le gusta.

 

—Sí, le gusta estar bajo presión —comentó Harry mientras comía a prisa.

 

—¿No has almorzado?

 

—Casi nada… mucho trabajo, ya sabes —suspiró Harry.

 

El resto de la cena transcurrió en medio de tensos silencios y conversaciones poco interesantes, cuando finalmente ambos fueron a la cama Draco le saltó encima una vez más y rápidamente estaban nuevamente haciendo el amor, para luego quedarse dormidos abrazados.

 

*****

 

—Hola a todos —saludó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras entraba tomada de la mano de Ron.

 

Todos retribuyeron al saludo, pues ya la conocían de las reuniones anteriores y su presencia indicaba que tenía algo de información.

 

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó solicito Laurent mientras aproximaba dos sillas hasta los recién llegados.

 

—No, sólo vinimos un momento… tenemos algo que les puede interesar.

 

—Dale —pidió Harry, todos los demás se quedaron en silencio y Hermione agitó la varita sobre ellos, creando en el centro una imagen similar a la de un pensadero, pero para que todos la pudieran ver. Era un hechizo que usaban bastante en el reconocimiento de testigos o criminales en los juicios, según sabía Harry.

 

La imagen que Chris le había dado a la chica una semana antes apareció en medio de ellos.

 

—Estuardo Cohen —nombre ficticio, por supuesto —empezó ella —, en el mundo muggle no se conoce nada de él, pero hice un seguimiento por su rostro a través de los archivos que tenemos de los que habitaron Rútland durante los primeros siete años de exonerados y me encontré con esto:

 

La imagen cambió un poco, los rasgos; el cabello castaño se oscureció un poco más y se alargó, en la nueva imagen salía vistiendo una túnica color azul.

 

—Hugh Baker —explicó ella —; treinta y cinco años en la actualidad, sus padres están muertos, cuando salió de Hogwarts trabajó en el Caldero Chorreante sirviendo mesas durante un par de años, luego de eso empezó a trabajar en el mundo muggle y en el mágico, nada glorioso, ayudante de tiendas y restaurantes, no es sangre pura, sus abuelos maternos eran muggles, formó las filas de Voldemort durante la guerra y fue atrapado antes de la batalla final, en una misión, sus compañeros lo dejaron porque cayó herido… es de Rútland y estuvo trabajando bajo las ordenes de Goyle padre, según atestiguó él mismo.

 

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

 

—Es difícil saberlo, Harry —respondió ella —; el Ministerio ha dejado de seguir a los exonerados con pocos crímenes, él no mató a nadie ni hizo nada realmente grande así que es considerado de un rango menor, aunque por referencias sabemos que salió de Rútland hace tres años, que vivía con un chico…

 

La imagen cambió por el nuevo movimiento de varita y la imagen de un chico guapo, con el cabello castaño apareció:

 

—Leonard Attanasio, treinta años en la actualidad, casi la misma historia, aunque él tenía a sus padres vivos, no participaron en la guerra, estudiaba para Medimago y dejó su carrera cuando la guerra se desató, tampoco es sangre pura, sus padres murieron poco después de que lo condenaran, hasta donde sé no volvió a verlos desde la condena, seguramente no hicieron las paces nunca. Es probable que tras convivir tantos años con Hugh Baker hayan continuado igual al terminar su estadía forzada en Rútland.

 

—Y déjame adivinar —comentó Cleave —; tampoco saben dónde está.

 

—No… tampoco, pero tenemos aún el compromiso que firmaron —contestó ella.

 

Violet se puso en pie.

 

—¡Se les puede llamar!

 

—¿Aún? —preguntó Harry consternado, no había visto el dichoso compromiso de Draco en muchos años.

 

—Más o menos —comentó Violet —; es decir, habría que ver si al soltarlos se les dijo que tenían que cargarlo o no, cuando las libertades comenzaron a ser dadas a muchos se les dijo que ya no era necesario que lo carguen.

 

—No tengo esa información —se lamentó Hermione.

 

—Es de Aurores guarda —le tranquilizó Violet —; yo lo buscaré —dijo sacando una libreta y anotando los nombres que la chica había dado.

 

—Bien, ¿algo más? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Sí —aceptó Posey mirando a Ron —él y yo hemos hecho una lista de las lechucerías que visitamos, tenemos muchos nombres de magos que estuvieron exonerados y que trabajaron allí.

 

—Bien, Cleave y Laurent se pueden poner a comparar datos, tal vez vecinos cercanos a Draco o a Attanasio y Baker…

 

—A la orden.

 

—Nosotros también tenemos algo de eso… es mucha información —dijo Emma levantando un file, Cleave frunció el ceño pero igual lo recibió.

 

—Esto tardará.

 

—Al menos no hemos tenido ningún tipo de movimiento extraño alrededor de la casa de Thea —tranquilizó Harry a Sebastian.

 

—Sí, pero mientras más rápido acabemos con esto… —Sebastian negó con la cabeza y luego se puso en pie —Tengo los resultados forenses muggles, he hecho una copia para cada uno, hay cosas que no entiendo, pero casi todo es igual, se adjunta también la copia del parte policial, al parecer les robaron, se llevaron pertenencias de valor, les cortaron el cuello y dejaron la casa cerrada por dentro y el cuchillo junto al cuerpo.

 

—De la casa de Narcissa no sacaron nada —comentó Ron.

 

—No, era su primer crimen, tenían además el tiempo justo, no se habrían arriesgado, se han ido perfeccionando con el tiempo.

 

—Las imágenes de los cuchillos coinciden con las marcas que te explicó ese tal  Lars Erik, tiene diferentes marcas al final de uno de los grabados.

 

—Entonces podemos relacionar las armas homicidas con Baker —concluyó Harry.

 

*****

 

Draco aprovechó la mañana para bajar a la planta, siempre trataba de darse un tiempo para hacerlo; al inicio, varios años atrás, en Grimmauld Place, recordaba solamente una pequeña mesa y él y Gael trabajando contra el tiempo, cuando Tyrone había llegado le pareció que era un gran logro, ahora, viendo las veintisiete mesas largas con muchos y muchas trabajando en ellas sintió un gran regocijo, realmente ahora sí habían avanzado, y bastante.

 

—Hey, ¿Qué tal Draco —saludó Tyrone, lucía algo cansado y Draco recordó que aún tenía pendiente el darle vacaciones.

 

—Cansado, ¿Cómo van los pedidos para Italia?

 

—Genial —dijo señalando hacia la mesa número cuatro —, en tan sólo dos días más los tendremos listos, un día antes de lo esperado.

 

—No los estarás haciendo trabajar demasiado, ¿no? —preguntó mientras, junto a Tyrone, caminaba al lado de la mesa, los pocionistas sonreían al verlo pasar y le daban saludos amables, al igual que los nuevos ayudantes, que se encargaban de limpiar calderos, enfrascar contenidos y pegar etiquetas.

 

—Por supuesto que no, además en la noche tenemos el turno de control de calidad, es mucho más simple así, no hay choques de opinión ni nada de eso.

 

Draco se inclinó sobre uno de los calderos, la chica que trabajaba en el se apartó un poco, al igual que su ayudante, el rostro del ayudante le sonó de algo, pero no lo pudo ubicar, arrugó un poco la nariz por el olor y asintió.

 

—Te está quedando muy bien —felicitó a la chica antes de darse la vuelta y caminar con Tyrone hacia las otras mesas.

 

—¿Ese era Draco Malfoy? —preguntó Attanasio mientras cortaba las hojas que la chica le había indicado.

 

—Sí, él y el señor Eytinge son los dueños, creo que son propietarios cincuenta y cincuenta.

 

—Ah, que raro verlo por aquí…

 

—Nah, nada de eso, él siempre viene a ver cómo van las pociones, nos explica cómo hacer algunas cosas, sobre todo cuando se trata de pociones nuevas…  es muy amable, el señor Eytinge también lo es.

 

—Cualquiera pensaría que la fama se le ha ido a la cabeza —comentó Attanasio sin dejar de parecer inocente.

 

—No, no lo creo, además con todo el trabajo que tiene, el que siempre baje a ver como vamos es bueno…

 

—¿Mucho trabajo? Si ya tiene una fortuna.

 

—Sí, pero siempre está creando pociones nuevas, tiene muchas patentadas, el otro día lo leí, son más de sesenta, y aún le queda un montón más para hacer… sus hijas le quitan algo de tiempo, por eso está algunas noches hasta tarde en su despacho creando nuevas cosas, verdaderamente yo creo que lo admiro.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Ajá, tiene que ver la casa, a su esposo… El señor Potter también es muy lindo y guapo, siempre anda ayudándolo… y bueno, además de tener la familia tiene que crear pociones.

 

—¿Y se queda todas las noches?

 

—No, no todas, depende, ahora está trabajando en un pedido para España, así que se queda más tiempo arriba, creo que los viernes sobre todo.

 

—Ah, que interesante —masculló Attanasio, tomando notas mentales de toda la información que le daba la chica, había tenido suerte de que lo pusieran a trabajar con una habladora.

 

*****

** N/A **

* Tatuering: Tatuaje en Sueco.

 


	4. CULMINACIÓN

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEXTO LIBRO: VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 4: “CULMINACIÓN”**

 

_Aún no estoy preparado para no tenerte_  
y sólo recordarte...  
Aún no estoy preparado para no poder oírte  
o no poder hablarte,  
no estoy preparado para que no me abraces  
y para no poder abrazarte.

_Aún te necesito_  
y aún no estoy preparado para caminar  
por el mundo preguntándome ¿por qué?  
No estoy preparado hoy ni nunca lo estaré.

_Te necesito._

**_Pablo Neruda_ **

 

 

 

 

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, casa de Harry y Draco: 4:00 AM_

 

—¿Qué hora es? —masculló Draco abriendo los ojos algo sobresaltado, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormido.

 

—Tarde, lo siento —susurró Harry tendiéndose a su lado en la cama y abrazándose a él.

 

—¿Recién llegas?

 

—Sí, pero dentro de poco tengo que volver a salir, quería abrazarte un rato, hasta que amaneciera.

 

—¿Por qué te tienes que ir de nuevo? —le preguntó Draco mientras se giraba hacia él y comenzaba a repartir pequeños besos por el cuello, sus manos acariciando lentamente el pecho.

 

—Porque creo que hemos encontrado algo importante y recién lo podremos verificar más tarde, aunque parezca tonto es así y verdaderamente… —Harry soltó un bostezo y sujetó una de las muñecas de Draco que ya empezaba a acariciar más abajo —, estoy muerto, Draco, ahora no.

 

—¿Ahora no? —preguntó Draco con voz resentida —¿Qué quiere decir eso?

 

—Quiere decir que estoy cansado y vine para dormir un rato, no para que lo hagamos.

 

—Ah, perdone el señor —le respondió Draco en voz más alta —, si no está de humor, pues entonces no se hace.

 

—Draco —suspiró Harry girando hacia Draco que se había dado la vuelta —, vamos.

 

—No.

 

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No podemos sólo dormir esta noche?

 

—Madrugada —aclaró Draco —, es de madrugada, son las cuatro de la mañana, vienes y me despiertas y luego no quieres hacer nada.

 

—Es que estoy cansado y no quería despertarte. Además no sería la primera vez que nos dormimos sin hacer nada… no siempre tenemos que… ya sabes… —explicó Harry pensando en si no sería buena idea sólo tenderse a dormir y ya, sin tratar de dar más explicaciones, podía percibir la terquedad en Draco.

 

—¿Lo has hecho con alguien más? —preguntó Draco girándose hacia él.

 

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, no seas idiota.

 

—Sólo lo preguntaba, como ya casi nunca te veo…

 

—Por favor, Draco, no digas eso, sabes que siempre…

 

Draco negó con la cabeza y lo interrumpió:

 

—Ya nunca estás aquí, jamás, cuando dejaste los aurores dijiste que lo hacías porque no querías dedicar tu vida a eso, porque querías estar más tiempo aquí en casa, cuando las niñas nacieron dijiste que había valido la pena, que no te arrepentías de haberlo hecho, de haberlos dejado, porque te ilusionaba más tener que cuidar y ver a las niñas crecer que andar persiguiendo malhechores, sin embargo, ahora… —Draco tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire —, ahora es como si fueras nuevamente un auror, y antes no es que no me importara, es que lo tenía aceptado, el que fueras un auror y que no estarías siempre en casa, que tendría que adaptarme a tus horarios, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, después de haber tenido a las niñas… Y sé que no soy el más adecuado para hablar sobre poner el trabajo delante de todo, en el pasado lo he hecho, pero eso fue en el pasado… cuando nos enlazamos decidimos no dejar que los trabajos se antepusieran a nosotros, y cuando las niñas nacieron… ¿Recuerdas la primera noche que las trajimos a casa? —Harry asintió, incapaz de decir nada más —; ese día juramos que estaríamos aquí para ellas siempre, que no haríamos nada que pusiera en riesgo a ninguno de los dos, que ellas eran lo más importante para ambos.

 

—Yo no me estoy poniendo en riesgo —farfulló Harry, pero Draco no pareció escucharlo.

 

—Yo quiero otro niño, ¿sabes? Lo quiero mucho… aunque pienses que es una tontería, aunque creas que es sólo frustración o capricho, no lo es, ese niño debe nacer. No me imagino como podremos seguir o intentarlo siquiera si es que nunca estás en casa, si nunca te tengo cerca, si ellas no te tienen cerca, sé que tratas de hacerlo, de llevarlas a la guardería, de desayunar con ellas o recogerlas pero siempre lo haces todo corriendo… no creo que sea suficiente para ellas, no te ven nunca durante las cenas, o cuando hay que bañarlas, ni siquiera durante las tardes…o en el parque, nada, cada día te conviertes más en un invitado en su vida que en su padre.

 

—Draco, no…

 

—No te lo dije esperando una respuesta, simplemente creo que era hora de que te dijera lo que siento… lo que pienso —suspiró Draco dejándose caer en la cama nuevamente —. Te amo, eso nunca va a cambiar, pero lo que haces ahora… me hace pensar que tal vez amas más ese tipo de trabajo que a nosotros —su sonrisa fue triste, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 

Harry lo atrapó con sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

 

—Nunca pienses que hay algo que yo ame más que a ti o a las niñas, jamás —le susurró antes de darle un beso en los labios.

 

—Harry… —suspiró Draco, dispuesto a rebatir su punto nuevamente, los brazos de Harry lo apretaron con más fuerza.

 

—Debes confiar en mí, sé lo que hago, y esto terminará pronto y entonces podremos ver lo del nuevo bebé, tomar unas vacaciones… darnos ese tiempo que necesitamos para hacerlo.

 

—¿Estás diciendo que…? ¿Aceptarías tener al nuevo bebé? —preguntó Draco en voz baja.

 

—Creo que sí —Harry bostezó y le dio un beso en la cabeza —, duerme Draco, tendremos tiempo para hablar y para mucho más, pero hoy estoy agotado.

 

Draco no contestó, simplemente se dejó abrazar, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado sobrepasado por todos esos sentimientos que provenían de Harry, y así, abrazados, se quedaron dormidos hasta el amanecer.

 

Harry pensando en que nunca nada valdría la pena más que su familia y que Draco tenía razón en algo: él los estaba dejando de lado, estaba más empecinado en ese trabajo que en estar con ellos, pero también sabía que no era porqué extrañara las misiones y a los Aurores, solamente era ese caso: vengadores matando a informantes, vengadores que durante un tiempo habían amenazado a Draco y que habían acabado con la vida de Narcissa… el recuerdo estaba claro en su mente, como si fuera algo que hubiera ocurrido ayer, recordaba haberse abrazado a Draco cuando el profesor Cummings y la profesora McGonagall le habían ido a dar la noticia, haber tomado su mano en el cementerio, haberlo visto sufrir. Como si la vida no le hubiera dado ya suficiente sufrimiento… Sólo era ese caso, porque se trataba de algo personal, porque se trataba de la madre de Draco. 

 

*****

 

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, callejón Diagon: 8:45 AM_

 

Harry podía sentir la adrenalina fluyendo por su sangre, la emoción de estar haciendo algo no muy legal y la sensación de que algo más estaba pasando, el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho y todos los músculos en tensión.

 

Al fondo pudieron ver al hombre que buscaban: Hugh Baker, caminando con pasos lentos por el callejón Diagon hasta la lechucería, era una tienda relativamente nueva en comparación con la mayoría de negocios que habían en el callejón, estaba al final de toda la hilera de tiendas, cerradas aún por ser tan temprano.

 

Frente a él, cruzando la avenida, divisó a Laurent y Cleave, listos con las varitas en la mano, esperando solamente su señal. Aunque Harry no estaba seguro. Lo que harían en realidad sería un secuestro, ya que no tenían ninguna autorización del Ministerio para detenerlo. Ni siquiera se habían detenido a pedir autorización. Había sido un golpe se suerte ubicar al hombre, pues Laurent y Cleave habían pasado días enteros, con ayuda de Harry y todo el que pudiera, cruzando datos entre la lista de los habitantes de Rútland y los que trabajaban en lechucerías en todo el Reino Unido, y al fin habían descubierto que había alguien que seguía trabajando en una lechucería, y que había trabajado en varias lechucerías más, desde su tiempo de exonerado, en un puesto impuesto por el Ministerio: Hugh Baker.

 

El sonido de un móvil hizo que Harry pegara un bote en el piso, le dio a Sebastian una mirada enfadada pensando en un inicio que se trataba de su móvil.

 

—Es el tuyo, Potter —aclaró Sebastian arqueando las cejas.

 

—Oh —Harry sacó el aparato con fastidio, mirando aún hacia el callejón, Baker parecía no notar ningún alboroto alrededor. Por un instante pensó que se trataba de Draco, pero el número que salía en la pantalla no estaba almacenado. Dudó un instante antes de por fin presionar la tecla de contestar.

 

—Diga —gruñó con fastidio.

 

—Harry —dijo la voz de una chica, a Harry le costó un poco ubicarla —, lo he encontrado… estoy camino a tu oficina, me ha costado horrores pero Jacques, de archivos, siempre me anda sonriendo y hacía tiempo que no bajaba por allí… recién lo recordé… y entonces he bajado y…

 

—Violet —interrumpió Harry impaciente —¿sabes que estamos perdiendo tiempo?

 

—De acuerdo, es que no lo pude creer, el idiota de Desai ha estado… —la voz de Violet se detuvo.

 

—¿Violet? —preguntó Harry, preocupado, mientras escuchaba lo que inconfundiblemente eran ruidos de pelea en el fondo —¡Mierda, Violet! 

 

—¿Qué le pasa a Violet? —preguntó Sebastian asustado.

 

—¡Invení! —apuntó Harry hacia el teléfono, era un hechizo de localización que venía incorporado con algunos móviles mágicos, sobre todo los de los aurores, aunque el propietario tenía que autorizar su uso, Violet y los demás habían echo eso la semana pasada en previsión de que algo así ocurriera.

 

—Sebastián, todos aquí —gritó corriendo hacia el centro del callejón, Baker había ya entrado a la tienda y no se había percatado de nada.

 

Cleave y Laurent se lanzaron sobre Harry, mientras Sebastian lo sujetaba de un brazo con fuerza. Durante un largo instante los cuatro, aferrados el uno al otro y Harry al móvil, sintieron como eran empujados y jaloneados por todos lados, sus piernas y brazos chocando y enredándose, Harry sentía la larga cabellera de Sebastian en el rostro, imposibilitado de apartarla, hasta que los cuatro cayeron en medio de lo que era, al parecer, una calle muggle. Lo supieron por el grito que soltó una mujer al verlos aparecer de la nada.

 

—No es lo que parece —gritó Sebastian poniéndose de pie en un salto y apuntando a la mujer con la varita.

 

—Sebastian, olvídalo —le dijo Laurent arrastrándose a un lado por la vereda y ubicando en el piso lo que al parecer era el móvil de Violet.

 

—Demonios… —suspiró Cleave ya de pie junto a Harry y mirando a todos lados.

 

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —jadeó la mujer —El mundo se ha vuelto loco, va a terminar… es el Apocalipsis… ¡Oh Dios mío!

 

Harry hizo el intento de no escucharla, concentrándose en las marcas de magia que pudiera encontrar alrededor de donde el móvil había caído y esperando así tener un indicio de lo que le había pasado a Violet. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que todo el mundo se había quedado cayado. Cuando giró vio a Sebastian y Laurent, espalda con espalda, ambos tenían el ceño fruncido y las varitas levantadas, había un pequeño grupo de muggles, liderados por la mujer gritona, de pie delante de ellos, alrededor, recién notó, ya nadie se movía. Seguramente habían creado un campo de protección.

 

Laurent soltó un quejido y cayó al piso de rodillas mientras Sebastian se relajaba, y el mundo pareció volver a girar, la mujer gritona les dio una mirada desconcertada y siguió andando al igual que los demás muggles, aunque todos los miraban extrañados.

 

—Deberíamos sacarnos las túnicas —razonó Cleave ayudando a Laurent a ponerse en pie.

 

—Desai la tiene, la montó en grande, lo mejor será movernos, no sé por qué los del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes  o los desmemorizantes no están aquí —comentó Sebastian tomando del piso el móvil morado de Violet y dando una mirada más alrededor.

 

—Allí hay un bar —informó Harry, estaban en la zona donde quedaba la fábrica, el centro de apoyo y sus oficinas pero aparecerse directamente desde allí no era buena idea pues podrían ser seguidos por los del Ministerio, si es que aparecían, claro está.

 

Los cuatro caminaron con pasos rápidos y pretendiendo no estar perturbados hasta el pequeño bar, cuando entraron la puerta hizo un ligero tintineo. El bar estaba oscuro, el hombre que estaba tras la barra les dio una mirada divertida.

 

—Cuatro cervezas —pidió Laurent con voz seria mientras se metían al baño.

 

—¡Hey, hey! —les llamó el hombre —, nada de cosas raras por aquí, que no es de ese tipo de bares.

 

—Cuatro cervezas —repitió esta vez Harry, dejando una gran cantidad de billetes muggles sobre la barra —, y deje de ser tan quisquilloso que no haremos nada.

 

El hombre miró los billetes sobre la mesa y luego la mirada fiera de Harry y asintió rápidamente.

 

Tardaron menos de dos minutos en deshacerse de las túnicas y quedar vestidos como muggles; mojaron sus rostros y trataron de calmarse antes de salir nuevamente. Se acomodaron en una mesa pegada a la ventana y Cleave abrió una esquina de la cortina, recién entonces vieron a los del departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes  llegar, vistiendo de muggles, aunque era fácil identificarlos, todos vestían igual, dando vueltas por la acera y mirando a todos lados.

 

—Me pregunto si es que Desai habrá hecho algo para retrazarlos.

 

—¿Fue él? —preguntó Laurent —. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado jefe? — Harry recién notó que no les había dicho mucho a sus compañeros, simplemente habían saltado del callejón hacia esa calle muggle y de allí al bar. Le dio un largo trago a su cerveza, ignorando que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.

 

—¿Quién es Desai? —preguntó Cleave —¿Él es el que ha ocasionado esto?

 

—Auror Guarda, antiguo, un poco odioso y presumido, según Violet, es de su unidad, obviamente está allí más tiempo que ella, es el segundo al mando —informó a la carrera Sebastian —, ella siempre se anda quejando de él —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, a la mirada interrogante que le daba Laurent.

 

—Según Violet, él es el que ha estado pasando información, o eso creo, ella dijo que Jacques le había dicho algo, que había sido Desai y luego se cortó la comunicación, o mejor dicho sonó como si ella fuera atacada.

 

—Maldito… lo mataré —rugió Laurent en voz alta, el barman les dio una mirada preocupada y Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

—No lo puedes matar, va contra las reglas —recriminó Sebastian.

 

—Y deja de llamar la atención, no debemos hacerlo hasta que los del Ministerio se vayan —aportó Harry.

 

—Pero le puede estar haciendo algo en este momento —protestó Laurent, aunque ya en voz baja —, estoy seguro que eso también va contra las leyes.

 

—Sí, pero Desai será castigado y… —Cleave negó con la cabeza —¿en verdad necesitas que te expliquemos todo esto? El discurso de “alterado no ganarás nada” y que hay que calmarnos para poder ayudarla —dijo haciendo referencia a lo que ellos le decían en algunos casos a los clientes con los que trabajaban.

 

—Lo siento, pero…

 

—Mira, si no vas a estar al cien por ciento en esto, ve a la oficina y ayúdanos desde allá —le dijo Harry con voz firme, Laurent palideció ligeramente —, si te quedas, ya te digo, no más bulla, ni errores, ni nada.

 

—Sí, jefe —masculló el chico.

 

Sebastian le dio una mirada de aprobación mientras sacaba el móvil color morado de Violet y lo dejaba sobre la mesa, Cleave le dio una mirada de reojo al aparato antes de volver a mirar hacia la calle. Los de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes habían acordonado la calle, a lo muggle, argumentando una fuga de gas, estaban esperando encontrar un rastro de magia de donde sujetarse para encontrar a los que habían roto el Estatuto del Secreto de los Magos.

 

—Se han tardado ¿qué? ¿Quince minutos al menos? —masculló Cleave mirando hacia la calle —; además parecen torpes, ninguno cruza para este lado, es como si no supieran cruzar la calle.

 

—Pienso que Desai debe haber hecho algo para que ellos no llegaran a tiempo, es un auror después de todo, debe tener métodos.

 

—Violet también lo es, debería haberse defendido mejor.

 

—No lo sabemos. Y por lo pronto, guarda ese móvil, Sebastian, no haremos nada aquí, debemos esperar a que ellos se marchen.

 

—Pero… —empezó a objetar Sebastian.

 

—Nada —masculló Harry, a punto de soltarle la misma advertencia que a Laurent —; si nos pillan con el móvil de Violet pasará mucho hasta que nos crean que no le hemos hecho nada. Lucka me habló de los móviles que habían pedido los aurores, el lugar en que trabaja los hizo y los conoce muy bien, y sé que tienen muchos hechizos de ubicación y de protección. Lo llamaré en cuánto lleguemos a la oficina y él nos ayudara a encontrar cualquier cosa que se le pueda sacar al móvil.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

—No entiendo —suspiró Laurent dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

 

—Es tan típico de ti —bromeó Cleave tratando de aligerar la conversación.

 

—Ya… es que nosotros pudimos llegar hasta el móvil por el hechizo que ella le dio, jefe.

 

—Sí, así es.

 

—¿Por qué soltó el móvil? ¿No hubiera sido mejor que se quedara con el móvil y así hubiéramos caído donde ella está ahora y no donde la habían atacado.

 

—Es cierto, jefe —apoyó Cleave.

 

—Tal vez no pudo sujetar el móvil, estaba hablando conmigo cuando él debió atacarla, tal vez se le cayó.

 

—O tal vez no quería que la siguiéramos por lo pronto —agregó Sebastian.

 

—Claro, porque preferiría pasar un rato a solas con el tonto ese que dicen en lugar de que la rescatemos —masculló Laurent y antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada ya Cleave le daba un golpe en la cabeza y una mirada amenazante.

 

Los cuatro esperaron por mucho rato más, hasta que los del  Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes se marcharon.

 

*****

 

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, lugar desconocido, 10:00 AM_

 

Violet jadeó, sentía un agudo dolor en el costado izquierdo, del último hechizo que Desai había logrado acertarle y se sentía tan cansada. Miró alrededor, estaba en una especie de bunker, o eso parecía al menos, todo oscuro sin ventanas ni cortinas. Simplemente sabía que era de día porque tenía aún una leve noción de la hora.

 

—Vamos, Violet, deja de destrozar mi casa y sal de una buena vez —canturreó la voz de Desai desde algún punto de la habitación. Apenas habían caído en la estancia Violet se había lanzado a correr y a intercambiar hechizos con él, había andado por toda la casa, escondiéndose tras los muebles, esperando que sus amigos no demorasen mucho en activar los hechizos de seguridad del móvil. Acarició, distraídamente, un instante la nueva pulsera de plata que usaba, antes de sentir la magia pasando de largo, muy cerca de su cabello. Apretó los dientes por el dolor y comenzó a gatear hacia la izquierda, mirando alrededor y lamentando que el dolor fuera tal que no le dejara manipular correctamente el brazo, pues un hechizo espejo sería lo mejor.

 

Se detuvo de pronto. Su corazón más agitado. Un hechizo espejo. Tal vez Desai estaba usando uno. No debía olvidar que se enfrentaba a un auror, no a un criminal cualquiera.

 

—Violet, Violet —tarareó el hombre bastante cerca. Ella se agachó completamente, apoyando las manos en el piso de madera y sintió algo extraño en uno de los tablones. Miró a ambos lados y apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar el quejido mientras murmuraba al fin un hechizo espejo, la estancia parecía vacía, Desai estaba en la puerta del otro extremo. Con algo de suerte decidiría que ella no estaba allí y buscaría en la siguiente habitación.

 

Sus manos empujaron despacio la tabla suelta hasta que ésta cedió. Contrario a lo que pensaba no era el inicio de una salida, sino un pequeño escondite. _Que tonto,_ pensó ella, porque aquel escondite ni siquiera estaba protegido por magia. Sacó con cuidado un grupo pequeño de pergaminos, no tenía tiempo de leerlos en ese momento así que los escondió en su bota, eso le encantaba de usar las botas del uniforme, había encontrado la forma de esconder cosas más grandes que la varita en ellas. Volvió a poner en su lugar el tablón y suspiró imperceptiblemente. La voz de Desai había dejado de sonar.

 

Miró hacia el techo, nada ocurría y aquello era malo, empezaba a sentirse con más temor. En una persecución, que no hubiera más ruido, no era para nada bueno.

 

El hechizo en el techo parpadeó y Violet vio con cierto alivio a su compañero de unidad, Terrence, que avanzaba mirando todo distraídamente.

 

—¿Violet? —llamó el chico con voz preocupada.

 

Violet sonrió, sus amigos habían podido ya usar el hechizo de ubicación del móvil e incluso habían pedido ayuda.

 

—Aquí —llamó poniéndose en pie rápidamente, pese al permanente dolor en el lado izquierdo.

 

—Violet —suspiró Terrence alcanzándola y sonriéndole.

 

—Desai se ha vendido —contó ella rápidamente —¿Los demás están aquí? —preguntó mirando hacia la puerta y esperando que Laurent o Harry aparecieran en cualquier momento.

 

—No, querida Violet —le respondió el hombre, Violet giró a verlo confundida, pero no pudo formular pregunta alguna, pues un hechizo le dio por la espalda.

 

—Al fin, ¡que escurridiza! —se quejó Desai mientras Terrence la sostenía en brazos y la llevaba hasta una de las sillas.

 

—Se te escurrió a ti, que ya estás fuera de forma —replicó Terrence con fastidio.

 

—No seas tan presumido, que tú sólo la has atrapado porque ella ha pensado que venías a ayudarla.

 

—Es que si uno quiere atrapar a los gatitos no lo hace asustándolos, sino atrayéndolos con un tazón de leche caliente —masculló Terrence acariciando la mejilla de Violet.

 

—Que filósofo —se burló Desai.

 

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, de todas formas —argumentó el chico —ella preguntó por los demás.

 

—¿Cuáles demás?

 

—Eso es lo que debemos averiguar, ¿no crees? —preguntó Terrence antes de darle una bofetada a Violet, que abrió los ojos asustada.

 

*****

 

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, Glóucester, 10:50 AM_

 

—Ésta es la versión más nueva de los móviles —comentó Lucka, al final habían tenido que trasladarse todos hasta la oficina del chico, pues no había forma de que pudiera salir de allí, pero si prometió ayudarlos si llegaban, es más, dijo que sería mucho más simple hacerlo.

 

—Ya… lo supusimos por el color —masculló Chris, que se les había unido en la Escuela de defensa.

 

—No que va, el color lo puso ella después, supongo —Lucka inclinó el rostro hacia un lado —, se ven muy lindos.

 

—Lucka.

 

—Ya, ya —masculló poniéndose en pie y llevando el equipo hasta una mesa de trabajo, los demás chicos lo siguieron rápidamente, rodeándolo.

 

—Hemos estado estudiando la posibilidad de usar un tipo de GPS, ya saben, como el muggle —comentó antes de agitar la varita y empezar a desarmar el equipo.

 

—¿Para qué lo desarmas?

 

—Porque tiene una memoria protegida, hay que desactivar el hechizo sobre ella misma para ver lo último que guardó.

 

—Eso es fácil, ya te dije, estaba hablando conmigo y luego…

 

—No, no, me refiero a la cámara, este móvil, como dije, fue hecho para los aurores, por eso el Ministerio insistió en que todos tuvieran uno, en situaciones de peligro graba lo que está pasando.

 

—¿Cómo puede saber que hay una situación de peligro? —preguntó Laurent.

 

—Bueno, por las reacciones del cuerpo: acaloramiento, corazón agitado, músculos en tensión… una serie de cosas más.

 

—Pero así… podría grabar cualquier cosa —masculló Laurent sonrojándose un poco.

 

—Sí, es cierto —convino Lucka —, pero si se tratase de cualquier cosa no tendríamos que abrir el teléfono, ¿cierto?, además el último recuerdo borra el anterior y etcétera, eso es algo en lo que aún trabajamos —comentó arrugando la nariz —la cantidad de recuerdos que se puedan grabar, es una cuestión de no confundir, ¿sabes? Lo intentamos pero siempre terminaba mezclándose todo…

 

—Ajá —asintió Harry desinteresadamente, mientras veía la pequeña esfera con sustancia plateada en el núcleo del teléfono, efectivamente parecía un recuerdo.

 

—De acuerdo, ¿todos quieren verlo? —preguntó mirando hacia los cinco chicos.

 

—Claro, ¿por qué?

 

—Bueno, es algo que tenía que preguntar… supongo que esto no está autorizado por el Ministerio —peguntó mirando a Chris, sabía que era auror.

 

—No, pero si te ayuda a sentirte mejor, no sabemos en quienes exactamente del Ministerio confiar, uno de los aurores al parecer se ha llevado a Violet.

 

—Violet —replicó Lucka sonriendo y mirando al móvil —. De acuerdo, háganse para atrás —pidió mientras levitaba con la varita la pequeña esfera y la llevaba hasta el centro del salón, hubieron un par de segundos en que nada pasó, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta que la pequeña esfera en realidad estaba girando a gran velocidad, poco a poco fue ganando tamaño hasta que quedó del tamaño de un televisor, con una imagen cuadrada siendo proyectada:

 

Un impulso, al parecer un hechizo, hizo que el móvil cayera de costado, en la misma forma en que lo habían encontrado, o eso parecía por el ángulo de visión. Tuvieron una pequeña visión del cabello morado y negro de Violet, saltando a un lado y luego una patada que hizo que el móvil se levantara un poco más, por una fracción de segundo, quizá menos, pudieron ver un rostro…

 

—Para allí —pidió Sebastian. Lucka hizo un asentimiento y la escena regresó lentamente hasta detenerse en el rostro del hombre.

 

—Sí, ese es Desai —afirmó Chris —Violet pateó el móvil para que enfocara su rostro al menos un momento, lo dejó para que estuviéramos seguros de que se trataba de Desai.

 

—De acuerdo, continúa, por favor —pidió Harry.

 

La imagen siguió avanzando, sólo se veían las llantas de los coches pasar, ningún muggle se había cruzado delante, y eso ya de por sí era extraño…

 

—Un momento —pidió Laurent —; ¿hay forma de aislar sonidos? Es decir… se escucha a ellos dos gritando, pero no se entiende nada por los autos que pasan.

 

—Mmm… dame un segundo —murmuró Lucka pareciendo muy concentrado, luego de agitar la varita unas cuantas veces retrocedió la escena hasta el inicio, escuchando ahora las voces claras de Violet y del otro hombre que debía ser Desai.

 

—Inmovilus —gritó él en el momento que el teléfono voló, seguramente ella lo había podido evitar lanzándose a un lado.

 

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella jadeante.

 

—Estúpida, no creas que me engañas, Jaques ha hablado conmigo y me lo ha dicho.

 

—Ah… entonces deberías estar enojado con él, no conmigo —le respondió ella.

 

_—_ ¡Confutavi! —gritó Desai, se vio la mata de cabello violeta y negro flotando por la imagen por un instante.

 

—¿Piensas detenerme? —jadeó ella —¿delante de los muggles? Los de control llegaran y…

 

—Ellos no llegaran. ¡Desmaius!

 

—Elusum —replicó ella a la vez, mientras creaba un campo de protección, o eso suponían —¿Qué, también los has comprado?

 

—Sólo alquilado su tiempo —rugió Desai y entonces al parecer se lanzó sobre ella —; me tienes harto de tus impertinencias y niñerías —jadeó el hombre mientras se escuchaba el sonido de lucha, Violet gritaba también, pero no se entendía bien lo qué decía, para luego quedar todo en silencio.

 

—No soy auror ni mucho menos, pero supongo que eso quiere decir que se desaparecieron.

 

—Sí, al menos sabemos que tienen a alguien en el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, eso explica porqué tardaron tanto en llegar —comentó Chris negando con la cabeza —, en momentos como estos me da asco ser auror.

 

—Y a mi —agregó Sebastian mirando hacia la imagen vacía que había captado el móvil de Violet.

 

—Los entiendo chicos, supongo que en todos lados pasa eso… —intentó animar Lucka mientras se giraba para seguir trabajando con el móvil.

 

—¿Ahora qué haces? —le preguntó Harry caminando hacia él, no quería pensar en qué era lo que le podía estar pasando a Violet en ese momento.

 

—Ah… te lo comenté, el hechizo de rastreo, esta chica parece astuta, activó el traslador de emergencia y te puso en su lista y fue a ti a quien llamó, pateó el teléfono para que enfocara a su atacante al menos un instante… debe haberse leído el manual al derecho y revés.

 

—¿Eso no viene ya activado? —preguntó Chris extrañado, sacando su móvil.

 

—No, a veces la magia del móvil interfiere con la magia de protección de algunos sitios, el jefe de Aurores se reunió con mi jefe y le dijo que los pondría en peligro si los mantenían todo el tiempo activados, dicho sea de pasó, tardé dos meses más ideando la forma cómo desactivarlos y activarlos de manera simple.

 

—Ah… ¿en dónde dice eso? —preguntó Chris, curioso.

 

—¡Y para que ni lo lean en el manual! —suspiró dramáticamente Lucka.

 

—¿Viene con manual? —preguntó esta vez Sebastian.

 

—Bueno, espero que Violet lo haya hecho —comentó Laurent, no muy interesado en aquella charla.

 

—Eso espero yo también, denme un momento más y lo encontraré, si es que lo activo, claro.

 

*****

 

_Viernes 16 de octubre, Londres, fábrica de Pociones 1:00 PM_

 

—Te acompaño —dijo Gael con entusiasmo, alcanzando a Draco, que subía por las escaleras desde producción rumbo a su oficina.

 

—¿De cuándo acá te gusta acompañarme?

 

—Pues… quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco y ver a mis ahijadas, hace mucho que no lo hago.

 

—Las ves todas las tardes, Gael, pero vamos, es más, si tanto te gustan deberías cuidarlas alguna noche —sugirió Draco, a lo que Gael negó con la cabeza.

 

—No, será para que estés… —ambos se interrumpieron cuando vieron al hombre salir de uno de los extremos, agitando el trapeador de un lado a otro y sonreírles amablemente.

 

—Buenas tardes, señores —les dijo el hombre.

 

—¿Cómo le va? —contestó Draco educadamente, mientras Gael mascullaba un “hola”

 

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se alejó por el lado opuesto.

 

—Cada vez tenemos más y más empleados, deberíamos mandar a hacer gafetes con sus nombres —sugirió Draco llegando hasta su oficina.

 

—Hablaré con Tyrone, no creo que sea muy difícil ni complicado.

 

Desde el fondo del pasillo el hombre sacó una pequeña botella, aparentemente de agua, y dio un largo trago, evitando poner cara de asco, antes de continuar, con ayuda de la varita, limpiando el piso y silbando suavemente, y sobre todo tratando de no llamar la atención.

 

*****

 

_Viernes 16 de octubre del 2008, Escuela de Defensa, Londres: 1:42 PM._

 

Antes de lo que Harry podía esperar ya estaban reunidos casi todos en su oficina de la Escuela de Defensa, aunque faltaban algunos de sus ex compañeros de la Academia, que estaban de misión o guardia en ese momento, y otros de su propio equipo, que estaban en ese momento cuidando tanto la casa donde Violet vivía con sus padres así como la casa de Thea; aún así eran un buen número y estaba seguro que además confiable. Nada tenía porqué salir mal.

 

—Según el mapa que nos ha enseñado Lucka, Violet está en algún lugar que, de acuerdo a los registros del Ministerio, no es la casa de Desai.

 

—Tal vez es un refugio —opinó Posey.

 

—Sí, es lo que suponemos, aunque no lo sabemos, tal vez tenga dos casas.

 

—El tema es que debemos ir por Violet ¿cierto? —intervino esta vez Laurent, Harry le dio una mirada impaciente y asintió.

 

—Claro, ese el tema, ella descubrió que Desai es el que está vendiendo información a los Vengadores, tal vez no sea el único, no lo sabemos, pero sí que tiene a Violet, por la imagen que vimos en su móvil, así que, aunque la prioridad, por supuesto es sacar a Violet de allí, también debemos procurar atrapar a Desai, nos dará pistas sobre los vengadores, si es que no los nombres.

 

—Pero jefe, no es por nada —intervino Edelstein desde uno de los extremos del salón —pero, ¿por qué no llamamos a los aurores?

 

—Aquí hay aurores —respondió Joel poniéndose en pie.

 

—Ya, pero no lo hacen legalmente, es decir, esta investigación no es legal.

 

—Lo será en el momento en que la presentemos, no estamos haciendo nada ilegal —se defendió Joel.

 

—Edelstein, siéntate —ordenó Harry algo enfadado —. Ahora escuchen, por lo mucho que demoraron en llegar a la calle muggle donde Violet fue atacada, deducimos que hay más gente metida en esto, o simplemente gente que es fácil de comprar para alterar ciertas cosas, no nos vamos a arriesgar a caer en las manos equivocadas y que algo malo le pase a Violet, así que sin más interrupciones, nos ponemos a esto y punto.

 

Un pequeño asentimiento llenó la sala y Harry suspiró, el día iba para largo y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de almorzar…

 

—En la ciudad de Léicester, junto al río Soar, en las afueras del National Forest, según nos indica el mapa que Lucka nos ha dado, en el distrito de Mowmacre Hill —explicó señalando al mapa ampliado que había pegado sobre la pizarra —, hay lo que al parecer es un enorme bosque en el que, de acuerdo a las investigaciones de Emma, no debe haber nada, es decir, ninguna casa, cabaña, nada, sin embargo, la zona tiene una protección contra la aparición, así que o la casa es inmarcable…

 

—Lo cual está prohibido de hacer ahora —intervino Sebastian.

 

—Exacto, o está oculta en algún lugar… probablemente bajo los árboles…

 

—Entonces vamos, ¿no? No deberíamos estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo cuando Violet…

 

—Sí, Laurent, vamos a ir, tú en el equipo de Sebastian, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Pero, jefe…

 

—Ya, ¿qué esperas?, Laurent para este lado, yo voy además con Emma y Posey —ordenó rápidamente Sebastian.

 

—De acuerdo, Cleave, Brian, Joel y Chris conmigo —dijo Harry.

 

—¿Cómo se supone que iremos sino tenemos tiempo para sacar los permisos para trasladores? —preguntó Brian caminando con los demás a la salida.

 

—Como en la academia —informó Sebastian —, en auto, por supuesto.

 

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre, 2008, afueras de Gillingham: 2:20 PM_

 

Draco miraba con atención el camino mientras Gael jugaba con los controles de la radio, buscando al parecer alguna melodía entretenida.

 

—Entonces… —comentó Gael luego de un momento.

 

—¿Entonces?

 

—Sí, entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

 

—Gael, trabajamos juntos, si verdaderamente no sabes qué he estado haciendo empezaré a preguntarme si el decirte dónde estaba Mikel fue buena idea.

 

—No me refiero a la fábrica, por supuesto, me refiero a Harry.

 

—Ah… ¿con él? Nada, últimamente siempre está trabajando.

 

—Ya… y tú has estado haciendo algo, ¿no es así?

 

—¿Trabajando?

 

—No, me refiero a otra cosa…

 

—Mejor dime de una buena vez qué piensas, ¿sí? Me mareas con tantas vueltas.

 

—¡Qué carácter!, ¿sabes que no debes conducir irritado? Eso es peligroso, peor si piensas llevar a las niñas de regreso…

 

—Gael —gruñó Draco.

 

—¿Qué tan mal están? —preguntó Gael seriamente. Draco le dio una mirada de reojo y se detuvo ante el semáforo.

 

—¿A qué te refieres?

 

—Los conozco, ¿sí? Te conozco a ti y a él y sé cuando algo malo les pasa, Harry no se ha pasado por la fábrica ni una sola vez desde que he vuelto, ni lo mencionas, y además hay esa… esa mirada en tu cara… no sé cómo decirlo, algo les pasa y me preocupas, tú siempre tiendes a guardarte todo de tal manera que… un día vas a explotar y antes de que lo hagas, mejor me lo cuentas.

 

—Nada pasa con Harry, Gael —susurró Draco avanzando nuevamente.

 

—Vamos…

 

—Eso es lo que pasa, nada de nada.

 

—Oh —Gael arrugó la nariz, parecía incómodo, lo cual era raro en él —, supongo que por la misión debe estar agotado y…

 

—¡No me refiero a eso! —exclamó —, todas las noches lo hacemos, si es lo que tu pervertida curiosidad quería saber —Draco sintió como la presión de las últimas semanas estallaba y empezó a hablar mucho más fuerte y sin detenerse siquiera para respirar —,me refiero a que es lo único que hacemos, y sé que es mi culpa, que yo lo empujo a eso pero es que… no está nunca en el día, ni en las cenas, siempre está trabajando, además, no quiero saber qué es lo que está haciendo cuando expresamente le dije que no quería que lo hiciera, que quería un niño más, de eso debería estar pendiente Harry en este momento, de ayudarme a buscar ropitas y muebles nuevos para el bebé, no de atrapar a resentidos ex vengadores que…

 

—¿Estás? ¡Draco! —interrumpió Gael comprendiendo en algo lo que su amigo le decía.

 

—¡No lo sé!, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana puedo hacer otro hechizo comprobatorio y… no lo sé, es muy probable —admitió finalmente, no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry.

 

—Pero ¿cómo…? Es decir, Harry debió saber… ¡Oh, Demonios, Draco! —gritó en el momento en que aparcaban delante de la guardería.

 

—No lo quiero oír —se quejó Draco abriendo la puerta para bajar.

 

—Pero está mal, ¿Por qué lo has hecho sin él?

 

—Él participó, Gael, créeme.

 

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

 

—Sueño con él —suspiró Draco, deteniéndose en el pasillo por donde salían las niñas, habían ya varios padres y madres alrededor, formando círculos pequeños y cuchicheando, Draco saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a algunos de ellos mientras Gael lo miraba expectante —; hace meses que lo hago, es un presentimiento, yo debo tener ese niño, es como si llegaras a un lugar y notases que falta alguien, falta él, lo sé y se lo dije a Harry y no me hacía caso, decía que era mi propia frustración la que me hacía soñar eso. Me cansé de esperar a que creyera que su rutina no se vería afectada por un nuevo bebé, eso es todo; prácticamente estoy cuidando a las niñas solo, puedo tener uno más y nada cambiará —declaró agitado.

 

—Pero sí cambiará… Harry se enfadará y…

 

—Hablé con él esta madrugada y parecía más dispuesto a hacerlo —se excusó Draco, por supuesto que sabía que Harry se enfadaría, nunca se hubiera creído capaz de hacer algo así sin consultárselo, y estaba asustado por la posible reacción de su esposo, pero el que estuviera  cediendo un poco significaba que tal vez no se enfadaría demasiado.

 

—De todas maneras, tomaste una decisión sin él y…

 

—Ya, Gael, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, no delante de las niñas —interrumpió al momento que las puertas de los salones se abrían.

 

—De acuerdo —suspiró Gael mientras de un lado del pasillo venía corriendo Zoe y del otro Sofía, ambas listas para abrazar a Draco —, pero Harry se enfadará, no es correcto.

 

Draco no contestó, estaba ya demasiado ocupado abrazando a sus hijas como para prestar atención a las palabras de Gael.

 

*****

 

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, Mowmacre Hill: 3:07 p.m._

 

Harry había olvidado que no le gustaba ir en el auto de Chris, siempre corría mucho más de lo que haría él y además no podía tener el control, no le gustaba cederle el control a nadie. Hubieran ido en su camioneta pero sabía que Draco la usaría para ir a recoger a las niñas, además que estaba en su casa en Gillingham, y ellos no tenían tiempo para ir hasta allá a recogerla.

 

Finalmente, luego de lo que le pareció un viaje demasiado largo, llegaron hasta las afueras de un bosque, el auto de Sebastian aparcó detrás de ellos en el momento que Harry miraba hacia su móvil, quería llamar a Draco y escucharlo un momento, pero se dio cuenta de que no sería buena idea, que simplemente acabarían discutiendo y no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Pese a ello tecleó rápidamente un mensaje de texto y lo envío. Simplemente decía “Te amo”, y espero que Draco lo comprendiera. Que cediera un poco en su posición y que las cosas se arreglaran pronto entre ellos.

 

—¿Ya, Harry? —preguntó Chris abriéndole la puerta para que bajara.

 

—Lo siento, me distraje —se disculpó guardando el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

 

Una vez fuera del auto miró a los que habían ido con él y asintió.

 

—De acuerdo, no podemos usar magia todavía porque se darían cuenta, no sabemos si Desai está solo o tiene más gente, e incluso si los vengadores están allí.

 

—Sí es un lugar protegido no pueden aparecerse directamente dentro, tienen que hacerlo fuera, así que creo que debemos explorar el terreno —sugirió Sebastian.

 

—Sí, es buena idea, por parejas, es un bosque amplio —empezó a indicar Harry mientras sus demás compañeros se ponían en parejas.

 

Pronto cuatro parejas, con las varitas en alto y una copia del mapa de ubicación que les había dado Lucka, comenzaron a avanzar entre la hierba y los árboles.

 

El mapa que les había dado Lucka era muy útil, pues podrían ubicar el punto exacto donde Violet se encontraba cuando pasasen por allí, ahora simplemente había que llegar hasta ese punto.

 

—¿Crees que Desai sepa la verdadera identidad de los Vengadores? —preguntó Chris en un susurro mientras avanzaban sorteando raíces y troncos con la mirada en el mapa.

 

—Espero que así sea, quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez…

 

—Sí, me imagino que debes extrañar pasar tiempo con tu familia.

 

—Mucho, la verdad. Incluso estábamos pensando en tener otro niño.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Sí, la idea está desde hace un tiempo y creo que me gustaría intentarlo, Draco también quiere y le entusiasma el poder hacerlo —reconoció, y no mentía, durante la madrugada, e incluso antes, ya había empezado a darle vueltas al asunto, y estaba casi seguro de que un niño más sería bueno para ellos, de que sería genial tener una familia más grande, que Sofía y Zoe tuvieran un hermanito al cual cuidar… sí, la idea le gustaba cada vez más, esperaba que cuando la misión acabase pudiera ponerse de acuerdo con Draco para hacerlo.

 

—Tres… wow, es un gran número.

 

—Lo dices ahora, porque no estás casado, cuando sepas lo que es tener uno entenderás y querrás tener más.

 

—Tal vez… no lo sé, éste trabajo no deja mucho tiempo para eso, ¿sabes?

 

—Lo sé…

 

—Aunque si encuentro a una chica que esté dispuesta a entender esto…

 

—Las debe haber —le animó Harry.

 

—Claro, de lo contrario los aurores nunca tendrían hijos.

 

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

—No, sino no se reproducirían, es cierto.

 

—Mira —jadeó Chris de pronto, el mapa empezaba a vibrar de manera notoria.

 

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Harry mirando alrededor y luego hacia el piso.

 

—¿Subterráneo?

 

Chris dio una mirada alrededor prendiendo un encendedor y agitándolo en el aire, para llamar la atención de sus compañeros, de acuerdo a lo que habían planeado.

 

—Eso no es ilegal, tener una casa bajo el bosque —le comentó Chris mientras Harry se tendía en el piso y comenzaba a tocar el pasto lentamente con las manos, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de entrar.

 

—Igual lo es sino está declarada y Hermione llamó en el camino y dijo que no estaba registrada ninguna vivienda mágica ni muggle aquí.

 

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó Laurent agitado mientras llegaba corriendo, al igual que los demás.

 

Chris en respuesta les enseñó el mapa, rápidamente todos llegaron a la misma conclusión y se lanzaron al piso, tratando de encontrar la forma de entrar.

 

—Es imposible —murmuró Sebastian —. Hay que usar magia.

 

—Pero los alertaremos —respondió Laurent.

 

—Anti-desapariciones primero —sugirió Harry.

 

—A la vez —masculló Joel poniéndose de rodillas.

 

—De acuerdo, ustedes dos van con los de desarme —dijo hacia Joel y Posey —, nosotros buscamos la entrada —explicó Harry señalando a Chris —, y ustedes dos las anti-desapariciones —finalizó hacia Brian y Emma.

 

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó Cleave por él y Laurent, que eran los que no habían recibido ninguna instrucción.

 

—Ustedes correrán lo más a prisa que puedan hasta el interior, si son muchos se armará un gran jaleo, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, y ustedes de encontrar a Violet.

 

Luego de un instante más Harry apuntó hacia el piso, al igual que Chris y a una sola voz empezaron a murmurarse los hechizos, Harry podía sentir el campo de energía anti-desaparición rodeándolo mientras escuchaba los diferentes hechizos rebotando en el piso hasta que un muy suave _clic_ se impuso a los demás sonidos.

 

Sin pararse a coordinar nada más Harry se lanzó al piso al igual que Chris, y encontraron lo que al parecer era la puerta, una gran entrada cubierta de húmedo pasto que daba al interior de una cueva.

 

Antes de que Laurent y Cleave se lanzasen hacia delante ya estaban Chris y Harry bajando las escaleras, sus pasos, por suerte, no resonaban sobre la alfombrada escalera.  Escucharon el claro ruido de alguien golpeando a otra persona. Por instinto Harry giró un poco para ver a Laurent, con los puños apretados y el rostro, aún en la semi oscuridad, rojo de ira.

 

—Tranquilo —le recomendó sin hacer ningún sonido, recordando a aquella tarde en que habían sido capturados y llevados a la Mansión Malfoy y la forma como Ron parecía haberse vuelto loco por los gritos de Hermione. Se le encogía el pecho de sólo recordarlo.

 

Laurent hizo un asentimiento forzado, y continuaron la marcha hasta el final de los escalones.

 

—¿Quién más está metido en esto? —gritaba una voz al fondo, seguido por un jadeo y el sonido de un golpe. Estaban torturando a Violet, decidió Harry mientras indicaba a su grupo que se acercaran más a las habitaciones.

 

La casa tenía, aparentemente, algunos hechizos que evitaban percibir de qué lugar exactamente provenían los sonidos, sin contar la posibilidad de que hubiera más personas aguardando por ellos; además al parecer Desai estaba tan ocupado en tratar de sacar información a Violet que no se daba cuenta que alguien más había irrumpido en su guarida. Rápidamente se distribuyeron las habitaciones que tuvieron a la vista, sin hacer ningún sonido y listos para atacar.

 

A Harry le recordó el escondite del duende que había atrapado unos de meses atrás, todo estaba lleno de objetos brillantes, de monedas de oro y de algunos artículos que se veían peligrosos. Chris iba a su lado y ambos iban bastante tensos. Entraron en una habitación que al parecer fungía de comedor, con unas alacenas al fondo y una mesa circular bastante fina en el centro. Las sillas hacían juego con la mesa al igual que los demás muebles. Definitivamente parecía la casa de Desai.

 

Antes de llegar a las alacenas para abrirlas y comprobarlas que no había nadie allí escucharon el rugido inconfundible de Laurent:

 

—¡Maldito bastardo! —seguido del inconfundible sonido de hechizos de desarme y más gritos.

 

—Genial, se acabó el agarrarlos por sorpresa —jadeó Chris corriendo de vuelta al pasillo, Harry lo siguió de cerca, la casa no era muy grande y los hechizos confundidores de sonido habían caído, por lo que no fue difícil el saber que estaban en una de las habitaciones del fondo.

 

Laurent estaba sobre un hombre mayor, por la imagen del móvil de Violet dedujo que era Desai, y lo estaba golpeando a lo muggle, dándole con los puños en el rostro. En el otro lado del salón había otro hombre atado e inconciente. Cleave trataba de apartar a Laurent de Desai pero, por más que lo intentaba, no lo conseguía.

 

Sebastian, mientras tanto, estaba desatando a Violet, que lucía un par de golpes en el rostro y estaba despeinada, aunque no parecía tan alterada. Harry pasó de largo y fue donde Laurent.

 

—¡Basta! —gritó uniéndose a Cleave para tratar de separarlo. Laurent parecía completamente fuera de control —. Si no paras te hechizaré —advirtió. Pero no escuchó la respuesta de Laurent, pues un hechizo le dio de lleno al chico en el pecho y cayó inconciente hacia un lado.

 

—Con eso tendrá —dijo Posey sin ninguna intensión de esconder que había sido él quien había dejado inconciente a Laurent.

 

Harry, jadeante, se puso en pie, al igual que Cleave.

 

—Anda, llévalo para allá —le pidió Cleave mientras levantaba a un sangrante y casi inconciente Desai.

 

—Suéltenme —exigió a pesar de eso Desai, jadeando —. Están atacando a un… a un auror del Ministerio Inglés…

 

—No me digas —masculló Joel ayudando a Harry y sentándolo en la silla donde Violet había estado instantes antes.

 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry mientras Joel terminaba de sujetar al hombre con sogas mágicas.

 

—Nada que no haya pasado antes —respondió ella, aunque su voz era temblorosa.

 

Harry se mordió el labio un instante antes de susurrar.

 

—Lo siento.

 

—No, fue mi culpa, ¿no es así? No debí descuidarme…

 

—Vamos a que tomes algo y te limpie esas heridas —le dijo Emma suavemente, tomándola de un brazo, Violet asintió y cuando ya estaba por irse recordó.

 

—Tengo algo —se agachó e hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor antes de desatar su bota y sacar el pequeño grupo de cartas —, estaba oculto, creo que es algo importante… de lo contrario no lo hubiera tenido oculto.

 

Chris tomó el fajo de cartas y le dio un apretón en el brazo.

 

—Estoy bien, en verdad lo estoy —aseguró mientras caminaba lentamente con Emma. Pero Harry y sus demás compañeros sabían que no estaba bien, lo habían estudiado en la Academia, aunque solamente se tratara de unas horas, el estar secuestrado y sometido de esa manera estresaba demasiado.

 

—Son cartas, al parecer de la gente que le pedía la información… —comentó Chris enseñándole una de las cartas, escrita simplemente con números.

 

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó extrañado hacia Chris que se encogió de hombros.

 

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó hacia Desai que parecía más conciente ahora.

 

—No lo sé, no tienen permiso para entrar aquí, ni licencia… es un secuestro y un abuso y…

 

—Cállate —rugió Joel presionando la varita contra el cuello del hombre, que jadeó y se removió —. Nadie sabe que estás aquí, ni siquiera de la existencia de este sitio, tu móvil está ahora apagado así que tampoco te podrán encontrar por eso —informó levantando el aparato hasta el rostro de Desai —ahora, yo sé que eres listo, sabes lo que te conviene, sabes que si no nos dices lo que necesitamos saber te mataremos y que nadie se enterará, todos lo hemos hecho antes, ¿Sabes? somos aurores entrenados, y créeme que sabemos cómo solucionar esto para que nadie siquiera se pregunte por ti o tu paradero.

 

—Déjame ver eso —pidió Brian a Chris y llevando las cartas a la mesa que había al centro, esparciéndolas sobre ésta y observando de reojo como Joel continuaba amenazando a Desai.

 

—Todos los demás, vayan a ver qué más encontramos, Cleave, despierta a Laurent, que los ayude.

 

—Sí, jefe —respondió el chico saliendo rápidamente mientras los demás se ponían a buscar entre los muebles y cajones de esa habitación y del resto de la casa.

 

—Ahora tú —susurró Harry cerca de Desai —¿nos dirás quiénes son los que te estaban pagando para que les dieras esta información?

 

—No sé de que hablan, no tengo la menor idea… —empezó a defenderse Desai, pero un hechizo, que Harry no conocía, le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciéndolo gritar mucho más fuerte, pero de dolor.

 

—Ahora —suspiró Joel, que era el que había lanzado el hechizo, Harry prácticamente desconocía a su amigo cuando adoptaba esa postura de “torturador sin compasión” —, ¿tu memoria mejora?

 

—Es ilegal… —gritó el hombre.

 

—Demándame —se burló Joel —Ah, no podrás, estarás incapacitado de hablar —advirtió antes de lanzar otro hechizo más.

 

Harry apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, había olvidado esa parte del trabajo, aunque sabía que podría hacerla, nunca le había agradado en realidad.

 

*****

 

_Viernes 16 de octubre del 2008, La fábrica de Pociones: 5:15 p.m._

 

—Ah, aquí está —suspiró Draco seguido muy de cerca de sus hijas, no encontraba el móvil, como era una costumbre muy habitual en él.

 

—¡Está! —gritó Zoe dando saltitos y jalando la pierna de Draco, Sofía trató de imitarla pero jaló a Zoe y pronto las dos estuvieron en el piso, una sobre otra, y comenzaron a llorar.

 

—Oh, niñas —les dijo Draco arrodillándose delante de ellas —ya les he dicho lo que puede pasar si andan jaloneándose, se terminan cayendo… —sacó uno de los muchos pañuelos que cargaba desde que se había hecho padre y comenzó a limpiarles las caritas a ambas —, no lloren, ninguna se ha hecho daño de verdad.

 

—Limpio —dijo Sofía agachándose para recoger el móvil de Draco, que había caído al piso por el alboroto.

 

—No, Sofía, no creo que el móvil haya estado llorando —rió Draco mientras observaba la pantalla.

 

—Ah, miren, papi Harry nos ha escrito.

 

—Papi Harry —canturrearon las dos mirando la pantalla como si pudieran ver allí a Harry.

 

Decía “Te amo” y Draco sonrió.

 

—Dice que nos quiere y nos extraña mucho, que tratará de llegar a desayunar mañana con nosotros, ¿Qué les parece?

 

Sofía y Zoe sonrieron y se abrazaron a él, Draco agradeció el gesto, no había nada que lo consolara más en ese momento que ese abrazo.

 

—Papá Harry —sonrió Sofía señalando el móvil.

 

—Sí —Draco asintió, apartándose con pesar de sus niñas, y un instante después sonrió también —. Vamos a contestarle, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Ambas niñas asintieron y miraron interesadamente la pantalla, casi como si supieran lo que decía en ella, mientras Draco tecleaba rápidamente una respuesta.

 

*****

 

 

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, Mowmacre Hill: 6:49 p.m._

 

—Otra vez, desde el inicio, para ver si te entendimos —le exigió Joel a Desai. Ya casi todos estaban en la misma habitación, habían encontrado más cartas y expedientes que definitivamente el hombre no debía tener allí, y finalmente había confesado todo.

 

—Iré a ver a Violet —dijo Harry necesitando respirar un poco tras todo el alboroto. No llegó muy lejos, apenas a unos metros de la puerta, en el piso del pasillo, estaba Laurent, y sentada en su regazo Violet, se estaban besando. No lo podía creer ¿de verdad pasaba algo entre ellos dos?

 

Regresó sin hacer ruido hacia la habitación y Cleave le sonrió.

 

—Ya lo sabía, jefe.

 

—Pobre Laurent —suspiró Harry.

 

—No sé quienes son los vengadores… —jadeó Desai, su voz sonaba bastante baja, pero igual nadie lo interrumpió —, una mujer, se acercó a mi cuando cuidaba Rútland… ella dijo que necesitaba la información para aclarar cuentas…

 

—Bastardo —masculló Emma aunque el hombre no se detuvo.

 

—Me dijo que pagarían bien, pero nunca he visto a los otros, solamente a ella… ella paga, escribe al Ministerio con esos códigos y luego, cuando tiene el oro, le doy el archivo que pidió.

 

—Nombre —preguntó fríamente Joel.

 

—Ya se los he dicho… yo se los dije hace un momento…

 

—De nuevo.

 

—Julia Foreman —susurró Desai.

 

—¿Cuándo les entregaste el último archivo?

 

—Hace algunos meses, ellos tardan en contactarme… se lo toman con calma.

 

—De acuerdo, hay que dejarlos aquí y volver, necesitamos encontrar a esa Julia Foreman, probablemente tendremos algo de ella ya, entre las cosas que investigamos —sugirió Harry, haciendo bulla como para que Violet y Laurent se den por advertidos.

 

—Esperen ¿Qué harán conmigo?

 

—Por lo pronto no hay tiempo para ti —le respondió Joel, haciendo un par de hechizos más y dejándolo inconciente, reforzó el hechizo sobre su otro compañero —. Ninguno despertará hasta mañana al atardecer…

 

—Genial —masculló Cleave mirando la escena con cierto asco.

 

—¿Cómo sigues? —preguntó Chris caminando hasta Violet y mirándola con pena.

 

—Bien… ¿confesó?

 

—Sí, pero ¿no crees que deberías ir…?

 

—Ni lo pienses, Sebastian, me he dejado sangre en esto y no voy a retirarme ahora porque un tipejo se la ha dado por golpearme —interrumpió ella con voz fiera, Harry se sintió mal al ver los golpes en su mejilla pero no se animó a decir nada y rápidamente se organizaron para volver a Londres.

 

Cuando salieron nuevamente hacia el bosque ya estaba oscuro, como no querían llamar la atención del Ministerio se alejaron, en los vehículos que habían venido, una gran distancia antes de intentar aparecerse en la Escuela de Defensa; durante el trayecto Harry se dio cuenta que Draco también le había escrito:

 

_“Yo también te amo, mucho, Harry. Todo estará bien, lo sé”_

 

Harry sonrió por sus palabras y se abstuvo de contestar, o es más, de ir a casa a buscarlo, besarlo y abrazarlo. Sabía que estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, que pronto todo acabaría.

*****

 

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, Escuela de defensa, Londres: 7:35 p.m._

—Estoy saliendo para allá —dijo la voz de Hermione desde el otro lado de la línea.

 

—De acuerdo, gracias —contestó Harry antes de cerrar la comunicación.

 

—Jefe, aquí está —informó Laurent mientras agitaba una de las listas.

 

—Te escuchamos —pidió Chris, sentado al otro lado del salón, fumando un cigarro y también buscado entre un gran grupo de pergaminos.

 

—Ella estuvo en Rútland hasta hace tres años, es considerada algo peligrosa, creo… porque la dejaron más tiempo allí que a muchos.

 

—¿Ubicación?

 

—Vecina de Malfoy y de los hermanos Browning; estaban ubicados en la misma calle. Nada más.

 

—De acuerdo… Hermione ha pasado por el archivo, Violet, ha usado tu nombre, esperemos que consiga algo más de información.

 

—De acuerdo…

 

—Tendremos que ir por ella ésta noche —comentó Joel mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del lugar, también fumando.

 

—Es preferible, no quiero que nada se filtre y que se pongan en sobre aviso.

 

—Cierto —apoyó Emma —, la rapidez aquí es fundamental.

 

Hermione apareció menos de cinco minutos después, lucía cansada pero sonrió hacia Harry.

 

—Hemos corrido con suerte —informó.

 

—¿Y eso?

 

—Es una de las que aún carga el formulario, solamente necesitan un auror que la convoque para que nos lleve hasta ella.

 

—¿Y que esperamos? —preguntó impaciente Sebastian levantando la varita mientras Hermione sacaba la copia del formulario.

 

*****

 

_Viernes 16 de octubre del 2008, Fábrica de Pociones, Londres: 7:58 p.m._

Draco apareció en el vestíbulo por la red flú, se sentía algo cansado e intuía que se debía no solamente a haber estado jugando con sus niñas durante toda la tarde. Las había dejado en manos de la señora Weasley y Andrómeda, junto a Teddy, era bueno saber que podía contar con la ayuda de las mujeres siempre que fuera necesario. Tenía ya demasiado trabajo atrasado y no podía darse el lujo de seguir descansando.

 

Caminó por la silenciosa fábrica hasta su laboratorio personal y, antes de empezar a trabajar, invocó nuevamente el hechizo que se sabía ya de memoria. No había tenido tiempo ni paciencia suficiente los días anteriores para hacerlo y aprovechó la tranquilidad de la fábrica para intentarlo.

 

Los rayos rosados no traspasaron su cuerpo esta vez, sino que rebotaron contra su vientre y se perdieron contra las paredes.

 

—Oh… allí estás… —susurró feliz mientras ponía una mano sobre su vientre, aún no podía sentir la interacción de magia pero supuso que era porque aún no tenía mucho tiempo, y porque a diferencia de las gemelas, que tenían el doble de magia, este bebé era sólo uno… o porque Harry no estaba allí con él.

 

Sonrió mientras empezaba a destapar los calderos que tenía ya listos con pociones a medio avanzar, pensando en que al día siguiente tendría que ir a ver a Zettie, y empezar a tomarse eso de decirle a Harry lo del bebé ya seriamente. Sabía que seguramente Harry se enfadaría mucho con él por eso, pero por el momento se sentía demasiado contento como para preocuparse por su reacción.

 

*****

 

Tres pisos abajo un hombre salió de uno de los armarios, se tenía estudiada la rutina del lugar de memoria. A las siete todos los empleados salían, como era viernes ese día no había turno nocturno, y todos los empleados ya se habían retirado, incluso había visto a Gael yéndose con un tipo más que había pasado por él.

 

Avanzó con la varita en alto, mirando a todos lados y prestando atención por si encontraba algún ruido fuera de lugar. No era la primera vez que se quedaba allí de noche y se tenía explorado ya todo el lugar. Era enorme, pero no infranqueable. Llegó hasta uno de los armarios de limpieza del primer piso y tocó suavemente con los nudillos, un instante después Attanasio salía de su escondite también, con la varita en alto y la mirada ansiosa.

 

Juntos caminaron hasta la entrada de proveedores y luego de dar una mirada más alrededor, Wren agitó la varita, era un hechizo muy simple, cualquier creería que tratándose de la fábrica de la pareja del gran salvador del mundo mágico tendría más seguridad.

 

Cinco personas, luciendo abrigos oscuros y con capuchas que les cubrían el rostro, esperaban ya afuera, Attanasio les hizo una señal con la mano y ellos, mirando a todos lados, entraron rápidamente.

 

—¿Listos? —preguntó en un susurro Matilda Benford.

 

—Sí, debe estar arriba, siempre se queda hasta tarde los viernes, está avanzando no sé que contrato… —explicó en un susurro Attanasio.

 

—Te seguimos entonces —le dijo Leyla con la varita en alto también.

 

Las siete personas avanzaron despacio, uno detrás de otro, siguiendo a Attanasio y Wren, rumbo a las oficinas del tercer piso.

 

*****

 

_Viernes 16 de octubre del 2008, Berks, refugio de los Vengadores: 7:58 p.m._

 

Aparecieron en medio de un campo abandonado, el pasto que quedaba en medio de la tierra húmeda era amarillento, una fina lluvia, que presagiaba una mucho más fuerte, comenzó a caer.

 

Todos se pusieron las capuchas y ajustaron un poco más sus abrigos mientras empezaban a caminar hacia única casucha que había en el medio de todo ese lugar, por las ventanas se podía ver una suave luz. La mujer: Julia Foreman debía estar en el interior. Sebastian había usado un hechizo de prevención, es decir que les permitía aparecerse a unos metros alrededor del lugar en que la exonerada se encontraba, sin levantar mucho alboroto, servía sobre todo si es que el auror en cuestión tenía la sospecha de que se estaba realizando un delito y no quería poner de sobre aviso al delincuente.

 

Sin necesitar coordinar siquiera, algunos de ellos instalaron los hechizos de protección alrededor de la casa mientras Joel y Chris, sin ningún tipo de reparo, lanzaban un hechizo para volar la puerta.

 

Se escuchó el grito de una mujer mientras Harry corría junto a Joel y Chris, en el interior de la casa, sentada en una larga banca y frente a una mesa llena de recortes de diarios, estaba Julia Foreman, que los miraba con temor. Antes de que la mujer siquiera intentara levantar su varita ya Joel la tomaba con una mano, dejándola fuera de su alcance.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —gritó furiosa poniéndose en pie.

 

—¿Julia Foreman? —preguntó Chris, indicándole con la varita que se volviera a sentar.

 

La mujer asintió lentamente mientras se sentaba, mirando a todo el grupo que se había metido en su casa, Joel y Chris usaban las túnicas de auror.

 

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo Emma caminando hacia ella, su expresión dulce había cambiado por una más dura.

 

—Revisen el resto de la casa —ordenó Harry; Violet, Cleave y Laurent asintieron y desaparecieron por las demás puertas.

 

La mujer inclinó el rostro y le dio una sonrisa algo maniática a Harry.

 

—Tú eres Potter.

 

—Y usted está en problemas —le contestó Harry sintiendo de pronto algo muy extraño en el pecho.

 

—Oh… ya es tan tarde —replicó la mujer soltando una carcajada y mirando hacia el reloj, que sonaba sobre la chimenea —, muy tarde, _héroe_.

 

Harry trató de enfocar la mirada en el reloj, pasaban de las ocho, pero eso no le importaba mucho, tampoco lo entendía, algo en su pecho estaba presionando mucho más fuerte, no necesitó que la mujer se lo confesara, tenía la certeza de que algo malo le pasaba a Draco, tal como aquella vez en la intervención a la clínica donde Ginny estaba.

 

—¡Mierda! —gritó sujetándose con fuerza el pecho, su respiración agitándose y el sudor bañando su frente.

 

—¿Harry, qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado Joel.

 

—La fábrica, están en la fábrica, ¿no es así? —gritó lanzándose sobre la mujer que rió nuevamente.

 

—¿Qué quieres…? —preguntó Emma.

 

—¿Están allí no es cierto? —bramó Harry agitando a la mujer por los hombros e importándole muy poco el mantener las formas.

 

—Ya es tarde —contestó ella con voz calmada pese a todo.

 

—No hay nadie más —informó Violet apareciendo en ese momento, se detuvo al ver la escena.

 

—¡Draco! están atacando a Draco, en la fábrica —dijo Harry antes de empujar a la mujer con fuerza, dar la vuelta y salir corriendo.

 

*****

 

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2008, Fábrica de pociones, Londres: 8:03 p.m._

Draco estaba sentado frente a la mesa de trabajo, mientras agitaba la varita y se concentraba en encontrar la cantidad perfecta de descurainia sophia que se necesitaba para esa poción, cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose con fuerza lo hizo sobre saltar y tirar el caldero.

 

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —saludó la voz de un chico.

 

Draco sujetó la varita con fuerza y se puso en pie.

 

—¿Qué demonios…?

 

—Oh, esa no es forma de saludar a los amigos ¿o sí? —interrumpió Dan dando un par de pasos hacia el frente, dejando que el resto del grupo entrara.

 

Draco jadeó, asombrado por la gran cantidad de personas en su oficina, mientras sujetaba la varita con más fuerza y retrocedía unos cuantos pasos, tratando de idear una escapatoria.

 

—¿No te acuerdas de mí?

 

—Browning —susurró Draco.

 

—¿Qué les dije? Qué sí se iba a acordar.

 

—Expeliarmus —gritó con fuerza Draco, el rayo le dio a una mujer, a Matilda Benford, haciéndola soltar la varita y dar un grito ahogado.

 

Antes de que pudiera siquiera repetir el hechizo un grupo de rayos cayeron sobre él y la mesa, haciéndolo volar contra la pared y perdiendo la varita en el proceso.

 

—Ahora, ex mortífago dis que reformado —le habló la voz de una chica, Draco no podía ver bien, se sentía aturdido por el golpe —, vamos a terminar contigo de una buena vez.

 

Fue conciente de las manos que jalaron sus piernas y lo dejaron completamente recostado sobre el piso, trató de moverse pero una patada bastante fuerte en el abdomen le hizo perder el aire, se aovilló, tratando de proteger a ese niño del que nadie sabía aún y escuchó vagamente como uno de ellos le decía a otro que deberían apurarse.

 

Vio de reojo el filo plateado de lo que era un cuchillo y levantó las manos, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, y trató de defenderse, dando golpes a ciegas, pero ellos eran demasiados, sintió la hoja sobre su brazo, dejando un pequeño ardor y la sensación de que algo tibio brotaba, no se detuvo y pateó y trató de poner resistencia, pero el cuchillo seguía entrando en su piel, ya no sólo en su brazo sino en el resto de su cuerpo, rasguñando e hiriendo de manera dolorosa...

 

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre del 2008, Casa de Harry y Draco: 8:04 p.m._

El móvil vibró unas cuantas veces más mientras Sofía y Zoe le daban miradas curiosas, lo tenían escondido entre sus rompecabezas, lejos de las miradas de Andrómeda y la señora Weasley.

 

—Papá Harry —dijo Sofía.

 

—Sí —sonrió Zoe —vendrá.

 

Ambas aplaudieron emocionadas mientras el móvil seguía vibrando.

 

*****

_Viernes 16 de octubre del 2008, Shaftesbury Ave, a diez calles de La Fábrica de Pociones y la Escuela de Defensa: 8:04 p.m._

 

—¡Por favor, contesta! —gritó Harry frustrado, había aparecido lo más cerca posible a la fábrica; antes de siquiera levantarse del piso, donde había caído por las prisas en aparecerse, ya tenía el móvil en la mano, y aunque llamaba y llamaba, Draco no contestaba.

 

Se le hacía más difícil correr por la falta de aire y lo acelerado que estaba su corazón, todo su cuerpo se sentía extraño, era como si de pronto sus piernas se hubiesen vuelto de plomo; sintió a sus amigos aparecer detrás y correr junto a él, pero ninguno hablaba, todos entendían, Draco estaba en peligro.

 

Con el móvil en la mano y sin dejar de correr, marcó el número de Ron.

 

—Hola, compañero justo… —saludó Ron con alegría.

 

—¡Ron! —jadeó Harry —¡Ron!, escúchame bien…

 

—¿Qué pasa? Hermione recién llegó y me ha dicho que…

 

—Necesito que vayas a la fábrica por red flú —interrumpió gritando Harry.

 

—Pero…

 

—Ellos están en la fábrica, no logro… —jadeó tratando de tomar una bocanada de aire, sentía como si se estuviera muriendo, no quiso pensar en eso.

 

—Carajo, no…

 

—¡Ve a la fábrica! —concluyó Harry.

 

—Ahora mismo —gritó Ron desde el otro lado de la línea, Harry no esperó a saber si Ron agregaría algo más y cortó, insistiendo nuevamente en el número de Draco.

 

Pudo ver el edificio antiguo que era la fábrica, por los hechizos anti muggles lucía con algunas luces encendidas.

 

Sintió como perdía la fuerza en los brazos mientras rompía los hechizos de seguridad y se internaba en el oscuro lugar. Escuchó los gritos provenientes del tercer piso y corrió con la varita en alto, a los lados sus amigos corrieron mucho más rápido que él y de pronto se vio inmerso en una batalla.

 

Ni siquiera notó cómo logró llegar al tercer piso. Divisó a lo lejos, o eso le pareció a él, una cabellera pelirroja mientras él, tal como lo decía su instinto, se abría paso hasta la oficina de Draco.

 

Un hechizo le dio en el brazo y lo hizo caer, no se puso en pie, comenzó a gatear los pocos metros que quedaban de distancia, esquivando piernas y algunos hechizos perdidos, su cuerpo temblando de pánico y desesperación y una única idea en su mente: llegar hasta Draco. Sólo eso.

 

Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Joel gritando algo sobre que los tenían controlados, pero no se alegró por eso, ni siquiera le interesaba ya, mientras llegaba a la puerta y se ponía en pie finalmente.

 

—¡Draco! —gritó, su garganta ardía, se preguntó si es que acaso habría estado gritando su nombre todo el tiempo mientras trataba de llegar hasta él.

 

Una sensación de nauseas subió por su estómago, debido al dolor y la impresión de la escena: Draco estaba en medio del lugar, había sangre por todos lados, en el piso y en sus ropas, en sus brazos… y un cuchillo de plata tirado a un lado.

 

—Draco… no… —jadeó mientras negaba con la cabeza y caminaba hacia él —¡Auxilio! ¡Llamen a alguien, auxilio! —gritó con fuerza dejándose caer de rodillas junto a él, algo le decía que aún estaba vivo, pero que no por mucho.

 

—Draco… —susurró apartando el cabello de la frente del chico.

 

—Harry… —llamó Ron entrando en ese momento —Demonios…

 

—Llama a alguien, hay que abrir un portal y… —Harry se detuvo cuando sintió la presión sobre su muñeca, miró asustado hacia Draco que había abierto los ojos.

 

—Harry —susurró Draco presionando su mano contra la de Harry, le hacía bien sentirlo cerca, el dolor desplazándose lejos.

 

—Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes —le tranquilizó Harry, inclinándose hacia él y dándole un beso en la frente —pronto… —levantó la vista, ya no estaba Ron, pero sí Violet y Laurent —¡El portal!

 

—En eso están, jefe… —susurró Laurent.

 

—Tranquilo… —le dijo Harry a Draco, sentía en su propio corazón el dolor y era imposible respirar de tanto que dolía. Se negaba a creerlo.

 

—Yo… Harry… —trató de hablar Draco, de decirle que lo amaba, que lo quería, que no sufriera por él, pero las palabras se le atragantaban.

 

—Estarás bien —repitió Harry.

 

Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza. En el fondo sabía que no podría estar bien. Sintió el pánico que provenía de Harry y quiso consolarlo, abrazarlo y calmarlo, pero no podía, no podía moverse, el dolor era demasiado.

 

—Te amo —suspiró.

 

—No te atrevas, Draco —jadeó Harry con voz más amenazante y levantando un poco el cuerpo de Draco para abrazarlo, lo sintió frío y tembloroso. La sangre alrededor era demasiada. Draco le devolvió una mirada brillosa, por un instante pareció querer decir algo, pero nada salió de su garganta antes de cerrar los ojos.

 

Draco se sintió sumergir poco a poco en la oscuridad, escuchaba la voz de Harry cada vez más lejos, sufrida y dolida ¿Por qué Harry estaba sufriendo? Él no quería hacer sufrir a Harry… no más… pero la oscuridad absorbía todo, incluso los sentimientos que provenían de Harry, y los ruidos se hacían más lejanos… todo iba desapareciendo.

 

—¡No! —gritó Harry en el momento en que Hermione llegaba hasta ellos para poder trasladar a Draco —no puedes… Me lo prometiste, no…

 

Sintió perfectamente como la mano de Draco soltaba su brazo y el horrible dolor en su pecho se hizo mucho más agudo.

 

*****


	5. JUSTICIA

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEXTO LIBRO: VIDA**

 

**CAPÍTULO 5: “JUSTICIA”**

_"Quien procede injustamente es más desgraciado que la víctima de su injusticia."_

_Demócrito_

 

El diecisiete de octubre del dos mil ocho, los diarios informaron sobre un terrible ataque, perpetrado por un grupo al que se denominó “Los Vengadores”, formando por Dan Browning; Leyla Browning; Darío Wren; Matilda Benford; William Hurston; Leonard Attanasio; Julia Foreman y Hugh Baker; los cuales fueron detenidos como resultado de una investigación privada, aunque con el apoyo de algunos auroes, de la agencia privada de Harry Potter.

 

Los juicios fueron rápidos y cortos, tras la documentación presentada por la agencia privada de Potter y los testigos, todos sabían que eran culpables y querían terminar con el trámite lo más pronto posible. Finalmente los integrantes del grupo de vengadores fueron condenados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por asesinar con premeditación a un grupo de magos y brujas durante los pasados diez años.

 

Debido a esto el mundo mágico entró en una nueva crisis, se destapó no sólo una gran mafia de corrupción en el Ministerio: aurores y funcionarios, que vendían información, sino que además cobraban para dejar a muchos de los exonerados en paz, o que les creaban crímenes y faltas falsas para poder castigarlos. Se destapó también las crudas cicatrices de la guerra que todos pensaban ya olvidada pero que se resistían a dejar pasar. Una gran revolución, encabezada por una fiera Hermione Granger, que defendía, aunque nadie lo creyera, los derechos de los que habían sido perdonados, inició con la exigencia de un trato similar para ellos, es decir, no más trabajos menos remunerados por ser exonerados, no más negaciones a las becas u oportunidades de estudio, no más negación a que abandonasen el país o pusieran un negocio. Fue arduo y demandó mucho tiempo, pero ella tenía una clara motivación, habían lastimado a su familia, porque Draco desde hacía mucho tiempo que había pasado a formar parte de su familia, al igual que los Weasley y Harry.

 

Luego de terribles y estresantes sesiones, el Wizengamot aprobó la creación de un nuevo departamento de fiscalización: “Quejas y reclamos para tratos injustos y discriminación”, la jefa, por supuesto, Hermione Granger, y un equipo de cinco asesores que se mostraron descorazonados cuando las primeras tres semanas no tuvieron ningún visitante. Eso no la desanimó, supo que sería difícil que alguien confiara en el Ministerio, así que mudó la oficina al callejón Diagon y junto con sus asesores partió en busca de magos y brujas maltratados (si ellos no vienen a ti, tú ve a ellos), y así fue: Se encargaron de buscar casos, entrevistar exonerados y de colgar pancartas y avisos en todos los sitios posibles, con lemas como: “Una nueva oportunidad significa una verdadera oportunidad” o “Ser exonerado no es sinónimo de no tener derechos” además de los que estaban destinados a cualquiera, sea exonerado o no, que tuviera una queja de maltrato: “¿Buscando un trato justo? Es tu momento de hablar” Y en cuanto el rumor de que en verdad aquel departamento trataba de ayudarlos y no era ninguna trampa, Hermione tuvo que contratar más asesores y pasar mucho más tiempo en la oficina con una pequeña Jenell en brazos para darse abasto entre el trabajo y la maternidad, que la había sorprendido en medio de la conmoción.

 

Tras el primer año de funcionamiento el Ministerio le otorgó un premio por “Servicio a la Comunidad” y una nueva orden de Merlín. El resultado de su departamento era increíble y a la vez terrible: en doce meses se tuvo que sacar a un treinta por ciento de los aurores y un porcentaje similar entre burócratas y funcionarios administrativos.

 

Mucha gente la detestó por eso, sobre todo los que se habían quedado sin trabajo y sus familias, pero ella no bajó la cabeza ante nadie, había aprendido mucho, sobre todo después de la guerra; había leído la historia de los Vengadores, sabía el porqué de su furia, y también conocía la historia de Draco y lo difícil que había sido para él salir adelante en un mundo que lo condenaba una y otra vez por un error del pasado que ya había pagado. El trago amargo pasó y poco a poco la gente entendió y los exonerados fueron saliendo adelante, ya podían estudiar y hacer todas las cosas que no habían podido hacer por ser marginados. En su cumpleaños aún recibe tarjetas de todo tipo y de gente que no conoce, agradeciéndole el impulso que le dio a esas leyes y el haber sido el medio para proporcionarles una vida mejor.

 

Los vengadores había sido un claro ejemplo de lo que pasaría si la comunidad no cambiaba su forma de pensar y discriminar, y no se cansó de repetirlo hasta que las cosas cambiaron para bien. ¿Si habían vengadores y gente resentida por allí?, seguramente, pero no les darían más razones para sentirse víctimas. No más.

 

*****

 


	6. VIDA

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEXTO LIBRO: VIDA**

 

**CAPÍTULO 6: “VIDA”**

_Go to sleep, may your sweet dreams come true_

_Just lay back in my arms for one more night_

_I've this crazy old notion that calls me sometimes_

_Saying this one's the love of our lives._

_Cause I know a love that will never grow old_

_And I know a love that will never grow old._

_When you wake up the world may have changed_

_But trust in me, I'll never falter or fail_

_Just the smile in your eyes, it can light up the night,_

_And your laughter's like wind in my sails._

_Lean on me, let our hearts beat in time,_

_Feel strength from the hands that have held you so long._

_Who cares where we go on this rutted old road_

_In a world that may say that we're wrong._

**_“A LOVE THAT WILL NEVER GROW OLD”_ **

**_EMMYLOU HARRIS_ **

_Ve a dormir, puede que tus dulces sueños se hagan realidad_

_Sólo descansa en mis brazos una noche más_

_Tengo esta loca y vieja idea que a veces me asalta_

_Diciéndome que este es el amor de nuestras vidas._

_Porque conozco un amor que nunca envejecerá_

_Y sé de un amor que nunca envejecerá._

_Cuando despiertes el mundo puede haber cambiado_

_Pero confía en mí, nunca me cansaré o fallaré_

_Sólo la sonrisa en tus ojos puede iluminar la noche,_

_Y tu risa es como el viento que mueve mi barca._

_Apóyate en mí, deja latir nuestros corazones a la vez_

_Siente la fuerza de mis manos que te han sostenido por tanto tiempo._

_A quién le importa dónde vayamos en esta vieja carretera llena de caminos_

_En un mundo que dice que nosotros estamos equivocados._

_<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txCZeKKuGfY> _

_(Video creado para esta historia)_

****

_31 de agosto de 2019, Condado de Gillingham, casa de los Potter-Malfoy, fiesta antes del inicio de clases en Hogwarts, 3971 días después del ataque de “Los Vengadores”…_

Harry levantó la vista hacia el cielo, era medio día y el sol, pese a estar en finales de agosto, había decidido brillar con toda la fuerza del verano. Era agradable sentir el sol sobre su rostro y sobre su piel, lo hacía sentir bien.

 

El sonido de los niños, ahora no tan niños, —como ellos se empeñaban en aclarar—, corriendo por el jardín le hizo recordar que tenía que apurarse con lo que estaba haciendo: parrillada muggle. Esos eran los efectos de relacionar a los chicos con el mundo muggle, de dejarlos ver que había mucho más que su reducido mundo mágico. Los que habían escogido el motivo o la forma de celebración ese día habían sido Kay, Mauro, Erick y Jenell, los últimos niños de la gran pandilla y que ya entraban a Hogwarts al día siguiente.

 

—Hola padrino —saludó la voz de un chico a su derecha, Harry giró, aún con la espátula en la mano, para ver a Teddy, a quien ya no le gustaba que le llamaran de esa manera, y que venía tomado de la mano de una hermosa Victoire, Harry siempre se sorprendía de lo bella y además inteligente que era la chica.

 

—Hola tío, Harry —saludó la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 

—¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Andrómeda ha venido con ustedes?

 

—No, se ha quedado con mis abuelos —explicó Victoire.

 

—Oh… bueno, supongo que no tardaran.

 

—No, padrino, ¿necesitas que te ayudemos en algo?

 

—No se preocupen, Winky me está ayudando.

 

—Genial… entonces nosotros estaremos por allí —dijo Victoire jalando del brazo a Teddy hacia uno de los lados del jardín, donde un grupo de troncos fungían de asientos.

 

—Claro, chicos, claro… no se alejen mucho —recomendó Harry, recordando lo iracundo que había estado Bill cuando había descubierto que su pequeña niña se había hecho novia de Teddy, aunque en el fondo había sido muy gracioso, había sido durante las últimas navidades, cuando ambos habían desaparecido durante la fiesta en la casa de Andrómeda; los habían descubierto en el patio, en una situación bastante comprometedora.

 

—No hay problema —replicó Teddy —; siempre a la vista —lo último lo dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque realmente creía que había corrido con mucha suerte luego de ser descubierto, no sólo por el padre de Victoire, sino por sus tíos, uno más celoso que el otro, y haber salido con vida.

 

—Mi padre es un exagerado —masculló Victoire, y Harry asintió, aunque no se imaginaba la forma en qué reaccionaria él cuando Sofía o Zoe le dijeran que tenían un novio.

 

Trató de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, ambas ahora eran mayores y sabía que en cualquier momento le podían llegar con aquella noticia y que el hacer un escándalo por eso no era adecuado ni recomendable.

 

—Señor, ¿ya puedo servir las demás cosas? —preguntó Winky apareciendo en ese momento, lucia un mandil rojo y una pañoleta haciéndole juego en la cabeza. Sabía que Sofía y Zoe le habían dado ambas prendas.

 

—Creo que tardaran un poco más —opinó Harry mientras miraba la carne cocinarse en la parrilla, la elfina, que había estado algo resentida por que Harry cocinara cuando aquella era su labor, arrugó un poco la nariz mirando también hacia la comida.

 

—Entonces esperaré a que el señor ordene servir.

 

—Estoy seguro que esto no quedará ni la mitad de rico que si lo hubieras preparado tú —dijo entonces Harry mirando con fastidio hacia la carne y luego hacia Winky, que sonrió contenta.

 

—¿El señor lo cree?

 

—Ajá.

 

—Oh… vaya…

 

—¿Por qué no vas por los cubiertos y todo eso para irnos adelantando?

 

—¡Buena idea, señor! —exclamó la elfina de mejor humor antes de desaparecer, Harry suspiró aliviado, lo último que necesitaba era que ella se enfadase.

 

—¡Dios!, ¿cómo puede hacer tanto calor? —protestó Hermione saliendo por la puerta de la casa que llevaba al patio y entrecerrando los ojos, usaba aún la túnica del trabajo, pese a ser sábado.

 

—Porque es verano —contestó Harry dejando el fuego controlándose con un hechizo y acercándose a su amiga para darle un beso en la mejilla.

 

—Lo sé, pero se supone que casi acaba el verano —negó ella con la cabeza a la vez que se sentaba junto a Harry en una de las bancas largas, habían puesto varias de esas bancas y mesas igual de largas para la fiesta de esa tarde.

 

—No seas gruñona, que no te queda —canturreó una voz detrás de ellos, y antes de siquiera poder girar ya Gael estaba sobre ambos, abrazándolos con cariño.

 

—Ya decía yo… qué raro que no andabas cerca —suspiró Hermione mientras Mikel se inclinaba a darle un beso en la mejilla también.

 

—Hola, chicos —saludó Harry dándole un ligero apretón de manos a cada uno.

 

—Hola… ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —saludó Mikel.

 

—Bien, y ya casi está todo listo.

 

—¿Y Mauro? —preguntó Mikel mirando alrededor.

 

—Allá —señaló Harry mientras volvía a prestar atención a la carne, Gael se puso a su lado y empezó a trincharla, para comprobar que estuviera bien cocida.

 

—Ah… —Mikel hizo un gesto con la mano, saludando al niño, que dejó de jugar un instante para corresponder.

 

—¿No te ha dado problemas, verdad?

 

—Por supuesto que no, Mikel, cómo crees, los cuatro ya están grandes como para hacer travesuras.

 

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

 

—¿No fue acaso durante tu cumpleaños, hace sólo dos meses, en que decidieron cambiar el color del ponche usando unas cuantas pociones de la tienda de bromas y resultó en una gran explosión?

 

Esta vez Gael soltó una carcajada, recordando la escena.

 

—Creo recordar que Jenell estaba en medio de eso —afirmó Harry, rememorando el mal olor que quedó en la casa durante días.

 

—Oh, sí —suspiró Mikel —; y ella dijo que fue idea de Mauro, y Mauro que de Erick y Erick que de Kay y Kay…

 

—Que de Jenell… ¿No son listos? —suspiró Gael, ayudando a Harry a poner hechizos de conservación sobre la carne ya lista y poniendo un poco más en la parrilla.

 

—Pues sí… creo que la profesora McGonagall la tendrá difícil con ellos ahora —asintió Harry mirando nuevamente hacia los niños, los cuatro corrían cerca de unos árboles, perdiéndose de vista por momentos.

 

—No negarás que será divertido —comentó Hermione.

 

—Aunque difícil —suspiró Gael poniéndose a su lado nuevamente —, en casa, mis padres creen que un internado es demasiado, no hay muchos por allá… es raro estar apartados de Mauro tanto tiempo.

 

—Te entiendo —afirmó Hermione —incluso nosotros, que hemos estudiado en uno, extrañamos a Jules, sobre todo cuando recién se fue.

 

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Ron llegando en ese momento junto a un chico bastante alto y delgado, sus cabellos rojos y ensortijados caían casi sobre sus hombros y fruncía ligeramente sus marrones ojos por el sol.

 

—Hola —saludó Jules con educación, apretando las manos de todos y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

 

—De que mañana empieza el curso, por supuesto —contestó Gael.

 

—Ah —Ron suspiró y miró hacia el jardín donde su hija y los demás niños jugaban.

 

—¿Sofía y Zoe aún no han vuelto? —preguntó Jules hacia Harry y mirando alrededor.

 

—No, pero no deben tardar —le respondió Harry.

 

—Iré entonces a ver a Ted —comentó Jules girándose y caminando hacia donde la pareja se encontraba.

 

Ron lo vio alejarse y sonrió hacia su esposa, que asintió imperceptiblemente.

 

—¿Entonces ya listos para mañana? —preguntó hacia Mikel y Gael, que eran los únicos que no tenían aún niños en Hogwarts.

 

—Eso creo… tiene ya todo listo —se encogió de hombros Mikel.

 

—Sí, incluso le hemos comprado una lechuza —comentó Gael.

 

—¿Difícil, eh? —les dijo Ron, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro a Mikel, que asintió imperceptiblemente.

 

—Justamente decíamos que Gael nunca fue a un internado, casi no los hay en Estados Unidos, y yo seguí mi educación en casa y en una escuela privada, todas las noches cenaba con mis padres…

 

—Pero Mauro quiere ir… tampoco podemos negárselo, después de todo, los demás estarán allí —completó la explicación Gael.

 

—Estarán bien, ellos saben cuidarlos, no hay nada que temer, sin considerar que le podrán escribir cada vez que quieran —les animó Harry con una sonrisa.

 

—Gracias —asintió Mikel, sonriéndole.

 

—Y si no nos apuramos pronto todos empezaran a protestar —comentó Harry luego de un momento, acercándose a la parrilla una vez más, Gael y Hermione también lo hicieron, ayudándolo con el trabajo; mientras Mikel los observaba, era gratificante que, después de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas, pudieran estar allí, como la familia que eran, sonriendo y pasando un buen momento…

 

_Estaba muerto._

_Lo sabía._

_En cuanto lo vio lo supo, aún así se arrodilló a su lado, en el piso manchado de sangre, sacando del camino y de mala manera a Harry y a Hermione, apartándolos para que lo dejaran trabajar: levantó la varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos, tratando de hacerlo volver._

_—Coagmentatum— dijo con fuerza, agitando la varita por el cuerpo mientras las heridas dejaban de sangrar. Escuchó el sollozo de Hermione y no quiso voltear a mirar a Harry, no podría verlo así._

_—Caedo —el cuerpo de Draco se agitó, levantándose un poco del piso para luego caer nuevamente. Presionó un par de dedos contra su cuello, buscando el pulso, pero no había tal._

_En ese momento un par de medimagos más, Mikel supuso que de la clínica de Draco, aparecieron, no se necesitó mucha coordinación, inmediatamente uno proyectó una imagen del corazón de Draco y el otro una de sus signos vitales, mientras él insistía una vez más._

_—Caedo —el cuerpo de Draco se agitó por segunda vez._

_—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? —preguntó uno de los medimagos mientras observaba la línea que representaba que no había actividad en el cuerpo de Draco._

_—Más de… —la voz de Harry sonaba rota, Mikel agachó la cabeza, le partía el alma escucharlo hablar de esa manera. Al fondo, fuera de la oficina donde se encontraban, estaban los demás compañeros de Harry, todos mirando silenciosamente la escena —, más de dos minutos._

_—Aún hay tiempo —bramó Mikel lanzando una vez más el hechizo._

_—Sabe usted que… —empezó a hablar el otro medimago, parecía resignado, pero Mikel no lo dejó terminar._

_—¡Aún hay tiempo! —gritó, aunque no estaba muy convencido de ello, lanzando el hechizo por cuarta vez, viendo el cuerpo de Draco agitarse y susurrando silenciosamente una plegaria: “Vamos, Draco, no te rindas ahora, no después de todo. Vamos, Draco…”_

 

*****

 

—Ya ha llegado Jules —declaró Mauro deteniendo el juego.

 

Jenell, Erick y Kay se detuvieron y dieron una mirada hacia la esquina donde Ted estaba con Victoire y Jules, que se había sentado entre ellos. A lo lejos, de espaldas a ellos y junto a Harry, Hermione, Mikel y Gael, vieron a Ron, parecían muy entretenidos riendo.

 

—¿Por qué tío Ron lo ha llevado sólo a él a hacer las compras? —preguntó Kay curioso.

 

—No lo sé, mamá dijo que era tiempo de ellos, o algo así… —comentó Jenell encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Erick mirando con más curiosidad a Jules, para ver si había algo diferente en él.

 

—Yo lo sé —contestó Mauro sonriendo presumido.

 

—¿Y cómo lo sabes tú? —preguntó Kay.

 

—Porque Fred me lo ha contado.

 

—¿Fred te lo ha contado? —preguntó Kay arqueando una ceja en claro signo de incredulidad. Erick soltó una carcajada.

 

—No te creo.

 

—Bueno… —el chico tomó una rama del piso y empezó juguetear con ella, los demás chicos se acercaron más a él, formando un círculo —, en realidad lo he escuchado mientras lo comentaba con Ted, que se lo había escuchado a tío Ron y a tío George. Dijo que le daría La Charla.

 

—¿Qué charla? —preguntó confuso Kay, Erick y Jenell también lo miraron ansiosos, pero finalmente Mauro se encogió de hombros.

 

—No lo sé, ustedes preguntaron por qué tío Ron se ha llevado a Jules y lo he averiguado.

 

—Vaya… ¿Será alguna charla obligatoria cuando entras a cuarto curso? —preguntó entonces Mauro.

 

—Si le pregunto a mis padres tal vez ellos me digan —pensó Kay en voz alta.

 

—O tal vez mamá, ella siempre me dice todo —meditó Jenell.

 

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio un momento más, sopesando si era o no adecuado el preguntar, pues tendrían que confesar que Mauro había estado escuchando a escondidas una charla que no debía escuchar.

 

—Ya tengo hambre —declaró Erick luego de un instante más.

 

—Y yo… ¿Demoraran mucho más? —preguntó Mauro mirando alrededor, en ese momento vieron a Ron, que caminaba hacia ellos lentamente.

 

—¡Enanos! —saludó efusivamente Ron aún en la distancia, y apresurando más el paso.

 

Los cuatro suspiraron casi a la vez, a Ron le gustaba molestarlos de esa manera todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estaban rodeados de muchas personas.

 

—Ya iremos a Hogwarts —reclamó Jenell cuando su padre llegó hasta ellos y le dio un beso en la frente.

 

—Y ya estamos grandes —continuó Mauro.

 

—Sí, mis papás dicen que hemos crecido mucho en estos últimos meses —garantizó Erick.

 

—Y mis papás dicen que no soy enano —manifestó Kay, —es más, dicen que soy más grande que tú cuando fuiste a Hogwarts —respondió de manera retadora.

 

Ron soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, aquello era cierto, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta.

 

—¿Entonces ya están listos para convertirse en leones?

 

—Pues… —ninguno de los cuatro llegó a contestar, en ese momento una voz los interrumpió.

 

—Ni lo pienses, comadreja.

 

—Y llegó el hurón —suspiró Ron con falso fastidio mientras se ponía en pie.

 

Kay corrió hasta su padre y le dio un pequeño abrazo de saludo.

 

—Sí, ya llegué. Hola, chicos ¿disfrutando la tarde?

 

—Hola, tío Draco —respondieron Jenell y Erick, acercándose para darle un abrazo también.

 

—Hola, padrino —saludó Mauro, también abrazándolo —. ¿Dónde estabas?

 

—Con Sofía y Zoe, fuimos a comprar unas cosas de última hora —informó Draco despeinando la castaña cabellera, Mauro, que detestaba aquello, frunció el ceño y se apartó, Draco soltó una carcajada divertida.

 

—¿Y dónde están ellas? —preguntó Kay buscando por el jardín a sus hermanas.

 

—Cambiándose arriba —informó Draco sin apartarse de Kay.

 

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó el niño frunciendo el ceño.

 

—Otra vez —suspiró Draco. La adolescencia definitivamente era muy diferente en las chicas que en los chicos, sus hijas habían cambiado mucho durante ese verano… De alguna manera lo hacía sentir que las estaba perdiendo.

 

—¿Ya vamos a comer, padrino? —preguntó Mauro entonces. 

 

—Sí, para eso he venido, para que Ron deje de influenciarlos y se puedan alimentar de una vez por todas, Harry dice que la comida ya está lista.

 

—¡Genial! —exclamaron Erick y Jenell, elevándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para ver mejor hacia la zona en que la parrilla estaba colocada, humeando un agradable olor.

 

—Yo no los influencio —replicó Ron —, sólo les doy las opciones.

 

—Y Slytherin es una muy buena opción —rebatió Draco divertido, la casa dónde quedarían Kay, luego del sorteo, era algo de lo que habían conversado antes, ya que Sofía había quedado en Gryffindor y Zoe en Slytherin y considerando que Harry era Gryffindor y él Slytherin, el marcador estaba, de alguna manera, empatado.

 

—Vamos, papá —le apuró Kay jalándolo un poco hacia la casa.

 

—Diez galeones a que Kay es Gryffindor —le apostó Ron capturando su atención nuevamente.

 

—Cincuenta a que es Slytherin —replicó rápidamente Draco.

 

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry.

 

—¡Ron! —gritó a la vez Hermione, ambos se habían acercado hasta donde ellos estaban.

 

—Ni de broma, ya deja de apostar con a qué casa irá Kay —le reprendió Harry, Kay soltó una carcajada divertida al igual que los demás niños, ver a los cuatro discutir de esa manera tan graciosa era el pan de cada día.

 

—No, _cariño,_ ¿cómo crees? —mintió Draco dándole un beso en los labios, Hermione arqueó una ceja y Ron asintió.

 

—Para nada —aseguró Ron.

 

Harry y Hermione negaron con la cabeza.

 

—Vamos a empezar a comer, Sofía y Zoe ya han bajado —informó Harry.

 

Draco asintió y lo tomó de la mano, en el momento que se giraban le dio una mirada a Ron que dijo sin soltar sonido alguno:

 

—Cincuenta.

 

—Hecho —replicó Draco también en silencio.

 

Kay, Jenell, Erick y Mauro soltaron otra carcajada antes de correr hacia el centro del jardín, donde las mesas ya estaban puestas.

 

*****

—¡Padrino! —saludó efusivamente Kay llegando hasta donde Mikel y Gael estaban y abrazándose a éste último —. Papá Draco me ha comprado una lechuza, es blanca, ¡completamente blanca!

 

—¿En serio? Es genial —contestó Gael mirando al niño con cariño.

 

—Sí, y me ha dicho que también la puedo usar para escribirte… o para escribir a quién quiera desde la escuela —comentó con alegría.

 

—¿Y ya tiene nombre?

 

—Ajá, se llama Canum —asintió el niño mientras ya todos se sentaban a la mesa —. Es muy dócil, más que la lechuza de Zoe, que le gusta picotear a todo el mundo.

 

—Ah… sí, Rabi es bastante agresiva algunas veces —recordó Gael, la lechuza de Zoe era bastante adictiva a picotear a quien no le diera dulces cuando entregaba una carta.

 

—Te escribiré desde la escuela —aseguró el niño mientras se alejaba de él para saludar a Patrick, que llegaba junto a Lucka y Ethan.  

 

Gael inclinó el rostro y sonrió mientras lo miraba saludar a los recién llegados con bastante euforia. Kay siempre sonreía, le encantaba eso de él…

 

_Aquella noche él estaba en casa, como los últimos días, haciendo planes, él y Mikel, durante su estadía en Francia, habían decidido, entre otras cosas, comenzar con una familia pronto, incluso ya había solicitado las pociones, aunque no se lo había dicho a Draco, tenía intenciones de decírselo, pero como su amigo estaba inmerso en tantos problemas no creyó adecuado hacerlo, además quería esperar a que las cosas funcionaran primero. El frasco con la sustancia dorada estaba ya a la mitad, habían empezado a tomarla una semana antes, pero aún no era posible que tuvieran un resultado claro._

_Entonces Hermione había llamado al móvil, estaba llorando, le había dicho que los Vengadores habían entrado a la fábrica y que era muy probable que hubieran atacado a Draco._

_Gael dejó caer el móvil al piso, ni siquiera contestó nada, simplemente corrió hacia la chimenea y llegó a su oficina. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban mientras corría por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Draco, delante de la puerta había un grupo de personas, él conocía sólo a algunos, no se paró a preguntar ni a pedir permiso, los empujó bruscamente y se quedó congelado un instante en el marco de la puerta, ante la horrenda imagen:_

_Harry estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda contra la pared y abrazando sus rodillas, sus ojos, rojos y brillantes, estaban fijos en el centro de la oficina, donde un gran charco de sangre rodeaba el cuerpo de Draco, que se agitaba bajo los hechizos que Mikel aplicaba en él, mientras dos hombres más negaban con la cabeza._

_—Está embarazado —informó con voz fuerte. Pensó que era correcto advertirlo._

_—¿Qué? —exclamó Mikel volteando a mirarlo._

_—¿Embarazado? —preguntó Harry a la vez, mirando de Gael hacia Draco con pánico._

*****

 

Hermione iba haciendo levitar las jarras con jugo de calabaza y los vasos hacia las mesas, para que todos se pudieran servir; giró a ver hacia la parrilla, donde Harry y Draco estaban sirviendo la comida a los chicos, que hacían una fila con su plato vacío delante de ellos, inclinó un poco el rostro y sonrió cuando vio a Draco pasar un brazo por la cintura de Harry y susurrarle algo, al parecer fue muy chistoso porque Harry soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, Draco asintió y se volvió a inclinar para seguir susurrando, entonces ambos rieron divertidos… Era bueno verlos reír divertidos, si Draco reía, Harry lo hacía, así eran ellos, siempre juntos…

 

_—El tipo de enlace que tienen es de intercambio y unión de magias —informó Hermione con voz temblorosa, tenía el libro en el que había encontrado el enlace entre las manos y sentía sus ojos arder por tantas lágrimas que había derramado._

_—Pero entonces, eso quiere decir que si Draco…_

_—Draco va sobrevivir —interrumpió de manera agresiva Gael a Boris._

_—Gael… —suspiró la señora Weasley acercándose a él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro._

_—No —negó Gael, pero sin apartarse de la mujer —, Draco va a sobrevivir, Harry siempre ha dicho que él es muy fuerte y… y tiene porqué luchar. Draco no se va ir._

_Hermione apretó los ojos y trató, inútilmente, de evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran, Ron, que estaba sentado a su lado, pasó su mano por la espalda y la consoló silenciosamente, él también parecía incapaz de decir mucho, como todos los que estaban allí._

_—El vínculo —carraspeó Aarón, su voz sonaba ahogada —, ¿se puede anular?_

_—No —Hermione tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarse —. El vínculo que hicieron es indestructible, es íntimo, eterno y cercano, lo que siente uno lo siente el otro, por eso Harry…_

_—Por eso está así —aseguró Ethan, todos desviaron la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación, como si pudieran ver a través de ella a Harry._

_—Si pasa algo y… —Hermione le dio una mirada de pena a Gael antes de continuar —, Harry sentirá como su magia muere… como cuando… cuando…_

_—Cuando estuvo muerto —comentó Mikel llegando en ese momento y sentándose al otro lado de Gael, que se inclinó sobre él._

_Hermione asintió, fijándose en el hombre, llevaban cuarentiocho horas allí, y parecía que él no hubiera dormido ni una sola de ellas._

_—Lo que sintió en ese momento perdurará por algún tiempo más… no se sabe con certeza por cuánto, las referencias que he conseguido hablan de que las parejas mueren siempre juntas… o por lo mucho con un par de semanas de diferencia, por razones naturales; en caso de… asesinato, el que queda con vida puede necesitar mucho tiempo para recuperarse…_

_—Harry tiene a las niñas —afirmó la señora Weasley —. Nos tiene a nosotros, y no vamos a dejar que le pase nada malo._

_—Es cierto —afirmó Lucka con voz suave —, todos nos encargaremos de hacer que se sienta bien y…_

_—¡Dejen de hablar como si Draco se hubiera muerto! —bramó de pronto Gael poniéndose de pie y luciendo furioso —. ¿Por qué tenemos que pensar en qué pasará con Harry cuando Draco se haya ido? Draco no se irá y punto._

_Avanzó unos pasos más, hacia la salida de la sala de espera, incapaz de continuar en ese sitio, escuchándolos hablar de esa manera, pero Andrómeda, que había permanecido silenciosa en una esquina, se puso en pie y lo detuvo._

_—Él tiene razón —afirmó mientras se abrazaba a él; Gael nunca había tenido tanto contacto con ella, durante el enlace de Harry y Draco habían conversado algo y luego en algunas otras  reuniones, aunque no eran tan cercanos, sí sabía que ella era el único pariente vivo que le quedaba a Draco. —Si Draco se va… entonces veremos qué hacer, ahora no es correcto ponernos a hablar de esto cuando mi sobrino está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Él aún lucha, nosotros no tenemos derecho a asumir que va perder._

_Gael la estrechó un poco más contra él y suspiró, asintiendo lentamente._

_—Y tú… —le pidió Andrómeda apartándose de él, sus ojos estaban brillantes y Gael sabía que en cualquier momento volvería a llorar —, Draco siempre me ha dicho que eres como un hermano para él, necesitas ser fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? Con eso lo ayudarás, con tu fortaleza._

_Gael asintió y endureció un poco su expresión, tratando de controlarse y parecer más sereno, mientras Hermione se abrazaba a Ron y rompía a llorar nuevamente, no sabía qué hacer y a ella le disgustaba eso, el no tener el control, el no poder ayudar a que Draco viviera…_

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Jules capturando su atención nuevamente.

 

—¿Sí, cariño?

 

—¿Me pasas más jugo de calabaza, por favor? —pidió Jules extendiendo su vaso, Hermione asintió rápidamente.

 

*****

 

La fiesta de inicio de curso era una tradición que se llevaba a cabo desde que Teddy había iniciado Hogwarts, luego se fue realizando especialmente para los que empezaban el curso cada año; como decía Harry: la pandilla era grande y a ellos les encantaba tener una razón más para reunirse y pasar el tiempo juntos, al igual que a sus hijos.

 

—Me siento realmente admirado de que hayas conseguido hacer todo esto —afirmó Draco mientras pasaba las manos por las caderas de Harry y se abrazaba a su espalda, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y aspirando su aroma.

 

—Gracias —asintió Harry mirando hacia el jardín, completamente lleno, con todos riendo y conversando en pequeños grupos.

 

—¡Y sin envenenar a nadie!

 

—Jo, que cómico —reprochó Harry dándole un golpe en las manos sobre sus caderas —, es la envidia lo que te hace hablar.

 

Draco soltó una carcajada y se apretó más fuerte contra Harry.

 

—¿Envidia? ¿Por haber estado todo el día aquí asando esa carne en la parrilla muggle que, dicho sea de paso, ni siquiera sé cómo funciona?

 

—No —negó Harry con la cabeza, girándose lo suficiente para darle un pequeño beso en el cuello —; porque lo hice yo y cuando todos terminen será a mí a quién alaben por la comida, lo que hará que tu vena narcisista se resienta.

 

—¡Yo no tengo una vena narcisista! —protestó Draco.

 

—Por supuesto que no, _cariño._

—Detesto cuando dices “cariño” —se quejó Draco, entre ambos ese término siempre era sarcástico.

 

—Lo sé —sonrió Harry ampliamente.

 

—Papá Harry —llamó Kay poniéndose en pie sobre la banca, lo cual Draco consideró innecesario, pero no lo regañó.

 

—¡Vamos, papi! —llamó ésta vez Sofía, levantándose también.

 

—¡Ya vamos! —respondió rápidamente Draco y luego se giró un poco hacia Harry —. Vamos, Potter, nuestros hijos nos reclaman.

 

—Por supuesto, Malfoy —asintió ceremonialmente antes de tomarlo de la mano y caminar por el jardín hasta la mesa donde sus hijos, junto con Gael, Mikel y Mauro, estaban ya comiendo.

 

—¡Está muy bueno! —alabó Kay antes de meterse un pedazo de carne más a la boca —. ¡Muy rico! —continuó aún con la comida en la boca.  

 

—Kay… —reprochó Draco por la forma como su hijo estaba comiendo, el niño le dio una mirada de disculpa y comenzó a masticar más despacio, Harry soltó una carcajada y sirvió un poco de carne para Draco y para él, mientras seguía observando a su hijo reír por una de las bromas de Mauro… Kay siempre reía, era muy alegre; incluso desde que era un bebé, a diferencia de Sofía y Zoe, que habían sido lloronas, era muy calmado y amigable.

 

Kay…

 

_—Kay —dijo Draco con voz suave por el efecto de las medicinas aquella tarde de mayo, afuera estaba lloviendo, Harry lo recordaba perfectamente, mientras las enfermeras hacían levitar la silla de ruedas de Draco hasta la sala de incubadoras._

_—¿Kay? —preguntó Harry mirando al niño, era demasiado pequeño, parecía que se podría perder entre las mantas, Harry siempre tenía la necesidad de vigilarlo y asegurarse que se encontrara bien, pues dadas las condiciones en que había nacido era todo un milagro que estuviera allí, junto a ellos._

_—Significa luchador —explicó Draco mientras acariciaba el delgado vidrio, su mano estaba pálida y Harry siempre se asustaba de verla así._

_—Luchador —repitió Harry en un susurro, su garganta cerrándose nuevamente, durante esos casi ocho meses había llorado más de lo que había llorado en toda su vida._

_—Lo es, ¿no lo crees?_

_—Claro que lo es —respondió pese a lo doloroso de la declaración, enlazando su mano a la que Draco tenía sobre el vidrio, el niño se removió un poco, como aceptando el nombre —ambos lo son —ratificó._

_Y claro que lo era, él era el responsable de que Draco estuviera allí, de que su magia no hubiera muerto del todo, de que Draco hubiera vuelto a la vida, de que él mismo no hubiera muerto de dolor. Habían sido los tres minutos más largos de su vida, el momento en que Draco había muerto, clínicamente lo había hecho, explicó Mikel cansado esa madrugada, pero la magia de Kay lo había mantenido anclado a este mundo._

 

*****

 

—¿Qué apostaremos? —preguntó divertido Ron mientras se ponía los guantes.

 

—Empiezo a creer que tienes un serio problema con las apuestas —comentó Harry preparando su escoba también.

 

—¿Y recién lo notas? —preguntó George pasando a su lado, iba con Draco.

 

—Tal vez es el inconciente deseo de tener siempre la razón lo que lo obliga a apostar una y otra vez —comentó Draco con seriedad.

 

—¡Cierto! —afirmó George.

 

—¡Merlín y Morgana bendita! —gritó Ron con tono afectado —; no puedo creer que haya llegado el día en que mi hermano, mi propio hermano, sangre de mi sangre, se pusiera de acuerdo con el hurón albino.

 

—¡Oh, me conmueves! —río George poniéndose una mano al pecho —, pero qué quieres que te diga, Draco juega mejor que tú.

 

—Jo —exclamó Draco con suficiencia.

 

—No puedo seguir escuchándolos —rebatió Ron mientras Harry se mordía los labios para no reír —¡Arriba, ya mismo!

 

—Curioso… es lo que Harry siempre me dice —le comentó Draco a George en voz alta.

 

Harry dejó de reír y lo miró molesto.

 

—¡Oye! —protestó algo abochornado, mientras Ron y George soltaban una carcajada —¿Y yo qué te hice?

 

—Pues no defenderme del ataque de tu amigo, por supuesto —respondió Draco con tono ofendido, aunque Harry sabía que no lo estaba realmente.

 

—Dejen la cháchara y vamos a jugar —apuró Mikel, que venía con la escoba en mano también, los cuatro asintieron y se montaron en las escobas, sobre volando el jardín y tomando sus posiciones para el partido. Como sólo eran once los que jugaban, Ron se colocó como portero para ambos equipos mientras los dos equipos se formaban con sólo cinco jugadores: de un lado Harry, Mikel, Ethan, Lucka y Jules; y del otro: Draco, Gael, George, Victorie y Ted.

 

—¿Listos? —gritó Ethan con alegría, señalando hacia el piso, donde Zoe y Sofía tenían ya listas la Quaffle, las dos Bludger y la snitch dorada.

 

—¿Para ganarle al hurón? ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Ron.

 

—Ya quisieras, comadreja —retó Draco volando cerca de él.

 

Mientras Zoe y Sofía soltaban al fin la snitch, y los demás niños aplaudían con alegría, Harry puso los ojos en blanco, era interesante la forma como siempre ellos dos estaban discutiendo, aunque claro, en momentos importantes se comportaban como grandes amigos, como lo que eran en el fondo, aunque ninguno lo quisiera admitir.

 

_—He traído la comida —explicó Ron en un susurro mientras entraba a la habitación. Harry se giró a mirarlo asustado un instante, antes de negar con la cabeza._

_—No tengo hambre —su voz sonaba rasposa y cansada._

_Ron dio una mirada desde la cama de Draco, pasando por los hechizos y pantallas proyectadas y luego se detuvo en su amigo. Dejó la comida en la mesa y se sentó a su lado, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harry._

_—La única forma que tienes de ayudarlo es cuidándote —le dijo con calma, llevaban más de ocho días allí y no había forma de hacer que Harry saliera de la habitación, apenas y lo podían hacer comer un poco._

_—No, Ron —respondió Harry, parecía de pronto más agresivo —, no hay forma en qué pueda ayudarlo, no hay nada que pueda hacer, no soy capaz de hacer que él vuelva, que él y nuestro bebé se mantengan con vida… no puedo hacerlo, el que coma o no coma no hará la diferencia, ni siquiera sé si es que va volver algún día —la voz de Harry había ido subiendo de volumen conforme hablaba._

_—Harry, cálmate, mira que…_

_—¡No! —gritó Harry poniéndose en pie —¡Estoy harto de que todos vengan y me digan que me calme! ¡No me voy a calmar!_

_En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una enfermera entró con cara de pánico._

_—¿Está todo bien?_

_—Déjenos solos —pidió Ron sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, con los puños apretados, sonrojado y la mirada brillante._

_—Pero, señor…_

_—Que nos deje solos —repitió Ron mirándola un momento, la enfermera pareció asustare más y salió rápidamente._

_—Ahora escúchame, Harry…_

_—No, Ron, no quiero escucharte, ni a ninguno de ustedes, se creen mucho pasando por aquí y repitiendo una y otra vez que todo estará bien, que no debo desanimarme ni desalentarme cuando ninguno de ustedes entiende… —Harry jadeó y avanzó un par de pasos hasta Ron —¡Ninguno lo sabe! —gritó clavando un dedo en el pecho de su amigo —¡No saben lo que es…! — empujó con fuerza a Ron, pero, contrario a lo que esperaba recibir, los brazos de su amigo lo rodearon con fuerza, apretándolo._

_—Harry —masculló Ron con voz queda._

_—Él es… él… yo nunca podría… Ron, no puedo, sin él no puedo, Draco es… es lo que más amo en mi vida, no puedo siquiera imaginar que… —continuó Harry, con voz entrecortada y agitada._

_—Está bien, tienes derecho a sentirte así —le consoló Ron apretándolo más fuerte aún._

_—No es justo… ¿Por qué…? ¡No es justo! —gritó Harry apretándose más contra el cuerpo de Ron y empezando a llorar, no le importó lo débil que se veía ante su amigo comportándose así, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que su amigo lo abrazase, lo consolase…_

_—No te diré que estará bien —le dijo Ron apartándose de él un poco, no hizo ningún comentario o gesto por sus ojos rojos o las lágrimas en sus mejillas —; no te mentiré así, ambos sabemos que está vivo de milagro, gracias al bebé, pero sí te diré que él es fuerte, no es la primera vez que sale con bien de una situación peligrosa, siempre ha tenido a alguien allá arriba cuidándolo y debes confiar en que ese alguien lo hará esta vez también._

_Harry negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el cuerpo inconciente de su esposo, más pálido de lo que jamás lo había visto, sus labios resecos y entre abiertos, rodeado de sonidos y luces, era como si estuviera suspendido en el tiempo, en espera de un veredicto._

_—Draco te ha dado a dos niñas preciosas, Harry —continuó Ron, su mirada también estaba fija en Draco —, y si es que ésta vez la vida quiere ser así de cruel y quiere llevárselo, debes cuidar lo que él te ha dado, lo que él quiso para ambos… a esas niñas que te necesitan._

_Harry asintió, mordiéndose el labio y recordando cuando Draco se lo había explicado: “una huella de nosotros en este mundo, nuestro legado”_

_—Ven —lo jaló Ron con delicadeza, para sentarlo nuevamente en la silla en la que permanecía desde que habían trasladado a Draco a esa habitación y poniendo la bandeja de comida delante de él —Debes comer y luego dormir un poco._

_—No creo que…_

_—Yo lo cuidaré por ti, estaré aquí mientras duermes un poco, para que cuando vuelvas lo puedas cuidar mejor, sin estar tan cansado._

_—Ron…_

_—En verdad lo haré —afirmó Ron poniendo una mano sobre su brazo y apretándola suavemente —; lo cuidaré por ti._

_Harry le dio una mirada más a Ron y luego a Draco, antes de asentir y empezar a cortar la carne del guiso con patatas que su amigo le había traído._

 

—¡Ja, anotación! —gritó Gael cruzándose en el vuelo con Draco y dándose las felicitaciones mientras Ron resoplaba molesto.

 

—¡Hey, padrino, no te distraigas! —gritó Jules señalando hacia el otro lado de la cancha, a la pequeña snitch dorada, Harry asintió y giró la escoba, al tiempo que alcanzaba a Victoire, que competía contra él como buscadora y que al parecer había visto también la pelotita.

 

*****

 

Desde las bancas en el jardín, los que no habían querido, o podido jugar, como los más pequeños, miraban todo con alegría, dando saltos y gritando para apoyar a sus padres y amigos.

 

La señora Weasley sonrió mirando hacia el cielo, haciendo visera con la mano sobre su frente por el sol y disfrutando del partido, de escuchar a todos reír y volar, haciendo piruetas y bromeando entre ellos.

 

—Cada día son más grandes —comentó Andrómeda sentada a su lado, mirando con cariño a su nieto.

 

—Lo son —suspiró el señor Weasley mirando a Victorie, su primera nieta y que luchaba codo a codo contra Harry por la snitch.

 

La señora Weasley asintió y tomó de una mano a su esposo, sonriéndole con cariño, en ese momento Zoe y Sofía se acercaron.

 

—¿Les servimos más jugo de calabaza? —preguntó una de ellas, la señora Weasley y Andrómeda, pese a haberlas cuidado cientos de veces, eran incapaces de reconocer cuál era cual si es que se vestían de la misma manera. Ese era un privilegio solamente de Harry y Draco.

 

—Por supuesto, querida —afirmó.

 

Ambas niñas miraron a los otros dos adultos que asintieron y rápidamente se alejaron hacia la mesa donde las jarras con jugo de calabaza estaban colocadas, sirviendo un poco en cada vaso.

 

La señora Weasley inclinó un poco el rostro, mirando ahora a las niñas… _Sí, definitivamente han crecido mucho,_ suspiró contenta, ambas estaban con unos vestidos de color azul y sin mangas, se notaban bastante frescos, usaban sus largos cabellos negros sueltos y no usaban ningún adorno más, cuando giraron, cargando los vasos con jugo, pudo ver sus ojos grises brillantes, ambas eran muy parecidas a Draco, sobre todo en los ojos…

 

_La señora Weasley tocó la puerta con suavidad, una voz en el interior la invitó a pasar, en cuanto entró a la habitación se sintió enferma, viendo el cuerpo de Draco rodeado de tantos aparatos, luces y sonidos._

_—Mikel cree que no… que no siente ningún tipo de dolor —comentó Harry, que se había puesto de pie y la miraba con atención._

_—Eso espero —jadeó la mujer apartando finalmente la mirada de Draco —¿Estás seguro que esto es buena idea?_

_—Es probable que nos escuche —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros —; además las niñas necesitan verlo, al menos un momento._

_—De acuerdo, Andrómeda aguarda con ellas afuera… ella no entrara._

_—Lo sé —asintió Harry, Andrómeda había estado a su lado el primer día, luego de que trajeran a Draco, sin embargo, había declarado no soportar verlo así. Harry sabía que venía todos los días a la clínica y que pasaba horas en la sala de espera, junto a sus demás amigos que pasaban también diariamente a saber del estado de Draco, sabía que estaba muy preocupada por él pero que no era capaz de aguantar el verlo así. Harry la entendía._

_Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y acarició el torso de la mano de Draco._

_—Draco, las niñas han venido, sólo podrán quedarse un momento, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo de manera inútil, pues Draco no podría responder, antes de soltarlo y caminar hacia la puerta, para dejar pasar a las pequeñas._

_—¡Papá! —gritaron las dos a la vez en cuanto lo vieron, soltándose de Andrómeda, que le dio una mirada de pena, y corriendo hacia él. Harry se arrodilló y dejó que las dos se abrazaran a él y le dieran un par de besos en las mejillas, sintiendo la calidez y el amor de ellas como el mejor consuelo._

_—Las he extrañado —admitió mientras se apartaba para mirarlas, habían pasado un par de días desde la última vez que las había visto, y no podía estar más que agradecido hacia Andrómeda y la señora Weasley por encargarse de ellas durante todo ese tiempo._

_—¿Dónde papá Draco? —preguntó Sofía mirando a todos lados._

_—¿Papá Draco? —repitió Zoe poniéndose en puntitas y tratando de ver a espaldas de Harry, como si él estuviera escondiendo a su padre._

_—Han estado preguntando por él —le dijo Andrómeda, su voz sonaba nasal y Harry supuso que habría estado llorando —. Se les hace difícil, ayer fue muy complicado hacerlas dormir._

_—¿Les dijeron…?_

_—¡Papá Draco! —gritó Sofía de pronto, como llamándolo, Zoe inmediatamente la imitó, ambas gritando una y otra vez “¡Papá Draco!”, lo que hizo que el corazón de Harry se encogiera._

_—Les dijimos que papá Draco se sentía un poco mal y por eso estaba durmiendo —explicó la señora Weasley, Andrómeda se había dejado caer sobre una de las sillas y escondía el rostro entre las manos._

_Harry asintió hacia la señora Weasley, que rápidamente se sentó junto a Andrómeda, antes de mirar a sus niñas, que seguían gritando._

_—Pequeñas… escuchen —dijo tratando de captar su atención —, papá Draco se ha sentido un poquito malito…_

_—¿Le duele panza? —preguntó Zoe frunciendo el ceño._

_—Sí… algo así —asintió Harry recordando las palabras de Ron, él debía ser fuerte para ellas, porque ellas eran lo que Draco le había dado, lo que más querían los dos en la vida —, y por eso está durmiendo, no lo podemos despertar aún, así que no deben hacer bulla, iremos a verlo un ratito, ¿de acuerdo?_

_—¿Le duele mucho? —preguntó Sofía mientras Harry se ponía en pie y tomaba a cada niña de una manita._

_—Espero que no… entraremos y le diremos que lo queremos mucho, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Aquí tienes, nana —dijo Zoe extendiendo un vaso de jugo de calabaza hacia la señora Weasley, a quien todos los que no eran sus nietos consanguíneos llamaban nana, sobre todo por la cantidad de veces que los había cuidado.

 

—Gracias, cariño —agradeció la mujer, sonriendo hacia la niña —¿Y qué equipo quieren que gane entonces?

 

—Pues… Sofía quiere que gane el equipo en el que está Jules —afirmó con una sonrisa, lo que ocasionó que Sofía se sonrojara.

 

—¡Eso no es cierto! —negó mientras jalaba a su hermana.

 

—¡Claro que sí!

 

—Zoe —advirtió Sofía con el mismo tono que Harry usaba para molestar a Draco, lo que hizo que los tres adultos soltaran una carcajada, a lo que las niñas los miraron confusas y algo ofendidas.

 

—Es increíble como se pueden parecer tanto a ambos, a Harry y Draco —explicó Andrómeda.

 

—Oh… no es cierto —protestó Sofía poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

Ninguno siguió molestándolas, porque en ese momento Victoire por fin se hacía de la snitch mientras gritaba emocionada y todos empezaban a hacer alboroto.

 

—¡Vamos! —jaló Sofía a Zoe, para alcanzar a Jules que ya venía bajando y lucía algo fastidiado.

 

**_*_ **

 

La noche ya estaba llegando, y como le pasaba cada vez que se sentía demasiado contento, se apartó un poco, caminando por el sendero que llevaba hasta la playa, se sentó en una de las piedras enormes, a muchos metros de la orilla, mirando hacia el mar y el cielo que cambiaba de color lentamente. Cada día de su vida, cada vez que reía y disfrutaba tanto, se sentía en la necesidad de agradecer la vida que tenía…

 

_Sentía un dolor agudo en su pecho, miró hacia Draco, sobre el charco de sangre, y las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. No podía hablar. No podía respirar. Sintió a Hermione, estaba casi seguro que se trataba de ella, lanzándose a su lado, mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo de Draco, gritando una y otra vez su nombre, pero él lo sabía. Lo sentía. Su corazón se había detenido, no podía percibir su magia, su pánico…  su vida._

_Un empujón lo lanzó hacia un lado, levantó la vista para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Mikel, decía algo de que debían apartarse para que pudiera trabajar. Él no se movió. No había forma de que sus músculos y su cuerpo obedecieran. Sintió las manos temblorosas de Hermione jalarlo y se dejó hacer, hasta llegar a una pared, apoyó la espalda en ella y se abrazó a sus rodillas, dándose cuenta recién de que su cara estaba húmeda por las lágrimas. Lágrimas tibias que bajaban por sus mejillas. Miró hacia el cuerpo de Draco, sabía que él no estaba más allí. Su corazón había empezado a latir lentamente, empezaba a tener frío y la sensación de ausencia estrujaba su corazón._

_Llegaron más personas._

_Y él no podía quitar la vista del cuerpo de Draco, y lo seguía sintiendo vacío, sin él._

_—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? —preguntó una voz. Harry ni siquiera buscó al dueño de esa voz, sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, cada segundo era una nueva marca en su piel, un nuevo ardor y dolor._

_—Mas de… —su garganta le dolía —. Más de dos minutos._

_Mikel gritó que aún había tiempo._

_Harry no le creyó._

_Su piel empezó a sentirse más fría y en su mente el rostro de Draco, sonriéndole como cada mañana al despertar, inundó todo su pensamiento._

_Él no se podía haber ido._

_Pero lo había hecho._

_Harry apretó un poco más fuerte sus rodillas contra su pecho, lo que sentía era indescriptible, podía decir que le dolía todo, pero no era cierto, era peor que cualquier dolor, la ausencia de Draco lo hacía sentir vacío e incompleto._

_—¡Está embarazado! —gritó una voz desde la puerta._

_Harry salió de su letargo, mirando hacia Gael, que era el que había gritado, y luego hacia Draco._

_—¿Embarazado? —murmuró._

_Embarazado._

_Un niño._

_El niño._

_El niño que Draco quería._

_Y entonces lo sintió._

_Sintió como si alguien lo hubiera estado aplastando con un gran peso contra el piso, presionando su pecho y sus pulmones, incapacitándolo para respirar o siquiera gritar, y de pronto lo hubiera soltado. El aire entró rápidamente a sus pulmones y fue conciente de cómo su corazón latía con más fuerza, mientras que en uno de los hechizos que esos hombres habían hecho sobre el cuerpo de Draco, una luz anaranjada aparecía._

_Y él lo supo._

_No necesitó el grito de Mikel, ni el suspiro de esos hombres._

_Él lo sabía._

_Estaba vivo._

_Había vuelto._

Escuchó a la distancia como los primeros fuegos artificiales, cortesía de George y Ron, empezaban a detonar y se apuró para volver a la fiesta, corriendo por el camino y sonriendo.

 

En cuanto llegó al jardín ubicó a sus hijas, estaban de espaldas a él, junto a Jules y Ted, mirando hacia el cielo, a las primeras figuras de mariposas multicolores que aparecían.

 

Sin contenerse llegó hasta ellas y levantó a una del suelo, haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa, mientras Ted, Jules y Sofía, que era la que se había quedado en el piso, empezaban a reír divertidos.

 

—¡Papá! —protestó Zoe algo sonrojada en cuanto Harry la dejó en el piso —Ya no soy una niña —reprochó acomodándose el vestido.

 

—¡Oh, vamos! —retó con una sonrisa, el enfado de su hija duró un instante más, antes de poner los ojos en blanco y sonreír. Zoe sabía que su padre, ambos en realidad, eran así, les gustaba bromear con ellas, jugar y tratarlas así, y sabía que eso sólo demostraba cuánto las querían, y en el fondo a ella también le gustaba mucho que fueran así.

*****

 

Cuando la fiesta hubo terminado, mientras Harry se encargaba de revisar que los niños estuvieran ya en la cama, él bajó hasta la sala de estar y, en lugar de dejarse caer en el sofá, recorrió con cierta nostalgia la pared de los recuerdos, que era como denominaban al lugar donde tenían enmarcadas las mejores fotografías de la familia. Vio la fotografía de cuando Harry y él se habían mudado allí, parecía como si hubiera pasado una vida desde entonces, recordó que Harry ya llevaba a Sofía y Zoe en el interior en ese momento, ambos habían estado algo asustados debido a su próxima paternidad, pero también bastante emocionados y contentos. La siguiente era la fotografía del primer cumpleaños de las niñas, Ron había traído unos nuevos fuegos artificiales, seguros para usar en interiores, en lugar de dragones y serpientes estos eran de flores y mariposas, las niñas, que recién habían empezado a caminar, habían estado persiguiéndolos por toda la sala hasta muy tarde esa noche. Luego estaba la fotografía del segundo cumpleaños de ellas, en el jardín, con un gran grupo de personas, incluso habían invitado a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Monore, que seguía hasta ahora dando clases en Hogwarts. La tercera fotografía no era del cumpleaños de las niñas, no había habido celebración ese año, esa fotografía era de él cargando un pequeño bultito en los brazos, en la cama de la clínica, Harry a su lado sonreía aunque se veía ligeramente asustado y pálido. Los dos estaban asustados, recordó, no creyendo haber salido vivo de esa…

 

_Había sentido como si estuviera en el medio de un océano, nadando entre las voces de las niñas y de Harry, ocasionalmente escuchaba las voces de sus amigos. También escuchaba la voz de su padre y de su madre..._

_Sabía que su madre le decía algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, sólo que no era tan desagradable estar así, se sentía pacifico y relajante._

_Sin embargo, había momentos en que sentía como algo le oprimía el pecho, era ansiedad, terror… no estaba seguro, en esos momentos luchaba por salir a flote, por abandonar ese océano y regresar a tierra firme, y nunca lo conseguía, hasta que la sensación desaparecía y se relajaba nuevamente._

_Hasta que un día lo logró._

_Hasta que un día fue conciente._

_La primera vez que abrió los ojos lo hizo con dificultad, parpadeó un par de veces y miró sólo un instante, sintió la presencia de Harry y fue conciente de la forma como su mano era presionada, trató de mirar hacia abajo, hacia donde sabía que Harry estaba pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes y sus ojos se cerraron una vez más._

_Mientras dormía, una sensación completamente diferente a la que había estado sintiendo antes lo embargó, fue conciente de algunas cosas, de algunos dolores y sensaciones que no conocía._

_La segunda vez que abrió los ojos era ya de madrugada, aunque eso lo había sabido luego, cuando Harry se lo había explicado algún tiempo después._

_Sus ojos, pese a que la habitación no estaba tan iluminada, tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz, escuchó los sonidos rítmicos de hechizos y supo que estaba en una cama que no era la suya. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el chillido de Harry, que seguía presionando su mano._

_—Draco —exclamó Harry sin soltar su mano y poniéndose de pie, quedando frente a su rostro._

_Draco abrió la boca pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido, parpadeó confuso mientras intentaba moverse, inclinar el rostro, levantarse, hacer cualquier cosa, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer responder._

_—¡Dios, Draco! —jadeó Harry acercándose a él —. Draco… —repitió una vez más mientras le besaba la frente y las mejillas._

_Draco parpadeó nuevamente, asombrado y asustado, no entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba._

_—¡Muy bien! —dijo la voz de otra persona en ese momento, Draco tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Mikel._

_Sin entender nada aún sintió como Harry soltaba su mano y se alejaba, aunque permanecía a la vista, mientras Mikel y algunas personas más comenzaban a manipular aquellos hechizos que hacían ruido alrededor de él y podía sentir la magia alrededor, desplazándose con más intensidad._

_Las manos de Mikel, de manera gentil, le hicieron girar el rostro un poco, Draco enfocó su vista en él, parecía cansado pero sonreía ampliamente._

_—Muy bien, Draco, lo has hecho muy bien —le dijo Mikel con voz apretada, y Draco quiso poder usar su propia voz para preguntar de qué estaba hablando. ¿Qué había hecho él? Es más… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?_

_En cuanto Mikel lo soltó giró el rostro nuevamente, le costó hacerlo, pero necesitaba seguir mirando a Harry, se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba al fondo de la pared, en la misma posición que minutos antes, pero su rostro reflejaba muchas cosas, cansancio y alivio y Draco pensó que tal vez se echaría a llorar._

_—No… —Draco tosió un poco y escuchó a Mikel decir algo sobre que estaban desactivando los hechizos mientras Harry se acercaba más a él, aparentemente sorprendido por escucharlo —. No estés triste —le dijo finalmente._

_Los ojos de Harry parecieron volverse más brillantes mientras sonreía aliviado._

_—No lo estoy —respondió Harry con voz ahogada —, ya no lo estoy —afirmó colocándose a su lado, al parecer los que estaban alrededor ya casi estaban terminando, pues no protestaron por su cercanía._

_Draco se asustó más, no sabía qué estaba pasando, se sentía extraño, empezaba a ser conciente de su cuerpo, de sus brazos y piernas, del frío que tenía y… había algo más, pero no estaba seguro de qué._

_—Bien… Harry —dijo entonces la voz de Mikel, Draco se obligó a girar el rostro nuevamente para enfocarlo —, Draco —sonrió Mikel nuevamente, mirándolo —, hemos desactivado los hechizos de monitoreo de magia, ahora que has vuelto estos interferirían con la magia de ambos, por lo pronto te daremos unas cuantas pociones para que te restablezcas, dada tu condición no podemos darte nada para dormir, ni para el dolor, lo lamento, pero seguramente estarás agotado y pronto podrás dormir un poco más, está bien que lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco lo miró interrogantemente:, ¿de acuerdo?, ¿la magia de ambos? —. No queremos que te desgastes._

_—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó entonces Harry. Draco se sintió algo excluido de la conversación pero no protestó, no tenía como hacerlo, después de todo, no podía hablar._

_—Dormirá dentro de poco, lo cual es correcto. No tenemos indicios de que su magia se pueda desestabilizar nuevamente e iniciar el coma otra vez, algunos hechizos permanecerán puestos para revisar sus signos vitales. Creo que el peligro ya ha pasado, ahora hay que preocuparnos de que todo siga bien hasta que sea el momento del alumbramiento._

_—¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo quedarme aquí con él, verdad?_

_—Por supuesto, por supuesto —asintió Mikel._

_—¿Podrá hablar y…?_

_—Tienes que darle tiempo. Draco —llamó Mikel acercándose lo suficiente para que Draco lo pudiera ver sin moverse demasiado —, tienes que tener paciencia, Harry te explicará todo, pero como medimago te digo que todo estará bien, aunque tomará algo de tiempo. ¿Me comprendes?_

_Draco asintió suavemente, su cuello se sentía agarrotado._

_—Iré a decirle a los demás —sonrió Mikel, dándole una palmada a Harry en el hombro, y luego de un instante se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose._

_—Draco —suspiró entonces Harry, jalando la silla, en la que había permanecido durante esos casi seis meses, más cerca de Draco y tomando sus manos con cariño._

_Draco inclinó el rostro un poco, observándolo, demasiado confundido para empezar siquiera a preguntar, y algo asustado por la forma como los ojos de Harry se estaban llenando de lágrimas._

_—Oh, Draco —continuó Harry dándole un torpe beso a sus manos, que se sintieron húmedas por las lágrimas que ya estaban cayendo._

_—No llores —consiguió decir al fin. Harry asintió y apretó los labios un momento, Draco sabía que estaba tratando de calmarse._

_—¿Te sientes...? Dios, ni siquiera sé por donde empezar… —dijo Harry luego de un momento más._

_—¿Las niñas? —preguntó al fin Draco._

_—En casa, con Andrómeda… Draco —Harry suspiró y se acercó un poco más a él, dándole un beso en la frente antes de, con manos algo temblorosas, apartar su cabello —¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?_

_Draco frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar, hasta que lo hizo, un grupo en su oficina, un cuchillo, sangre… ¡el bebé!_

_—El bebé —exclamó, su voz sonó más ronca, pero la garganta ya no le dolía tanto, aunque se empezaba a sentir completamente cansado —. Harry… yo… —trató de explicar rápidamente. Harry colocó una mano sobre su vientre y entonces la magia fluyó através de él, lo cual lo hizo jadear._

_—Está aquí, con nosotros, él está bien… Ambos estarán bien._

_Draco abrió la boca y no supo qué decir, con esfuerzo logró levantar un brazo y lo dejó caer sobre su vientre… ahora era abultado, lo cual lo sorprendió, y claramente sintió un cosquilleo en cuanto lo tocó. Jadeó por la sorpresa, su bebé estaba allí… nada le había pasado, ¡estaba allí!_

Draco sonrió y miró hacia la cuarta fotografía, aquella era de otro cumpleaños de las niñas, él aún estaba algo débil, pero, al igual que Harry, sonreía, estaban en el jardín, sentados sobre el pasto con un muy pequeño Kay; sólo los cinco, su familia completa…

 

—¿Una copa? —le preguntó Harry sorprendiéndolo mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en el hombro y lo abrazaba por la cintura.

 

—¿Una más, Potter? —preguntó, empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás —¿No te estarás emborrachando?

 

—Para nada… —Harry dio un suspiro y su mirada se perdió viendo la fotografía de ellos y Kay, la primera fotografía —, es increíble que mañana se vaya a Hogwarts.

 

—Lo es —admitió Draco —, aún me parece que fuera ayer cuando nació.

 

—Estaba muy asustado ese día —confesó Harry, recordando el pavor que había sentido mientras acompañaba a Draco en la camilla hasta la sala de operaciones y Zettie comenzaba con el proceso. Ambos habían estado demasiado asustados por esa época.

 

—Lo sé —Draco colocó una mano sobre las de Harry y la apretó suavemente —¿Quién viera, con lo pequeño que era cuando nació? —continuó, queriendo apartar los malos momentos de su mente.

 

—Es un gran niño, Draco, y cada día agradezco el tenerlo aquí con nosotros, el tenerte a ti y a las niñas…

 

—Yo también —Draco se giró y lo encaró, sonriendo, queriendo animar a Harry también —¿Dijiste algo de una copa más?

 

—Por supuesto —asintió Harry dándole un beso en los labios y jalándolo hasta el sofá, para luego servir dos copas de vino.

 

—¿Los niños te dieron problemas para dormir? —preguntó Draco recibiendo la copa de manos de Harry y haciéndose a un lado para dejar que se sentara a su lado.

 

—No mucho, estaban muy entretenidos jugando con el prototipo de robot a control remoto por voz que les trajo Lucka esta tarde.

 

—Ah… Bueno, seguramente pronto se levantarán de nuevo —asintió Draco chocando su copa de vino con la de Harry y dándole un sorbo.

 

—Sí, están muy emocionados por mañana, les será difícil dormirse.

 

—Será algo extraño no tener ya ningún niño en casa —comentó Draco luego de un momento más.

 

—Cierto, el verano me ha parecido demasiado corto… al menos volverán a casa en navidad —suspiró Harry.

 

—Oh, sí, y en pascua también —Draco pasó una mano sobre los hombros de Harry y lo acercó más a él —, no estés triste, sabes que es normal que esto pase, cada día están más grande, en algunos años Sofía y Zoe terminaran la escuela y luego escogerán sus carreras, probablemente tengan que salir de casa para vivir en alguna universidad… es la ley de la vida.

 

—Vaya, menos mal que intentas alegrarme.

 

—Conozco otras formas de alegrarte —ronroneó Draco hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Harry y aspirando su aroma. Amaba su aroma, cuando había estado inconciente recordaba haber escuchado fragmentos de conversaciones, voces de sus amigos y sus hijas, pero sobre todo eso, siempre el aroma de Harry, era como si sólo esa sensación le indicase que se encontraba en casa, a salvo.

 

—Ya lo creo… pero no aquí, ya sabes que los niños probablemente bajarán de un momento a otro.

 

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y se apartó.

 

—Pero cuando lleguemos a la habitación no te escaparás…

 

Harry le sonrió en respuesta.

 

—No pensaba hacerlo…

 

—Ya lo imagino —suspiró Draco dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

 

—¿Conseguiste todo lo que necesitaban en el callejón Diagon? —preguntó Harry recostándose sobre Draco y mirando hacia las fotografías.

 

—Sí, y debo decirte, Harry, que ahora somos pobres.

 

—¿Pobres? —preguntó medio divertido Harry mirando hacia su esposo.

 

—Oh, sí, completamente; tendré que empezar a vender pociones en la universidad nuevamente, tal vez el trabajo del supermercado aún esté disponible…

 

—¿Te volviste loco?

 

—Y tú tendrás que volver a los largos turnos de auror…

 

—¡Draco!

 

—¡Es que esas niñas gastan más oro del que tenemos! —protestó Draco.

 

—Me pregunto de quién habrán aprendido ese hábito.

 

—De mí, definitivamente no, tal vez de Ron —opinó arrugando la nariz —, ya te he dicho que es mala influencia para ellas.

 

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —rugió Harry antes de soltar una carcajada —Habla el que compró un equipo de quidditch…

 

—Eso fue un regalo y una inversión —objetó Draco jalando a Harry para darle un beso —, y lo hice con mucho gusto.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

—Cuando una vez dijiste que me darías un asombroso regalo de cumpleaños, nunca imaginé que fuera eso.

 

—Para que veas que aún te puedo sorprender y que además siempre cumplo mis promesas —replicó Draco con orgullo, recordando la expresión tan chistosa que Harry había puesto cuando unos años atrás Draco le había dado por su cumpleaños los documentos que lo hacían propietario de las Avispas de Wimbourne.

 

—Lo sé —asintió Harry, no recordando sólo aquel regalo, sino también la promesa que le había hecho Draco mucho tiempo atrás, la de permanecer a su lado para siempre.

 

—¿Papá? —llamó la voz algo nerviosa de un niño, Harry y Draco se sonrieron con entendimiento antes de dejar las copas a un lado,  ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta de la sala.

 

—¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó Harry.

 

—Es que me preguntaba si quedaba del pastel que trajo la señora Fleur —preguntó el niño con mirada inocente.

 

—Pues vayamos a ver —contestó Draco, a él ni a Harry les extrañó que Sofía y Zoe estuvieran escondidas a un lado, esperando por ellos.

 

—¿Ustedes tampoco pueden dormir? —preguntó Harry pasando los brazos sobre los hombros de sus hijas, aunque eran altas, no lo alcanzaban aún.

 

—No… es que Kay no deja de molestar —protestó Zoe.

 

—Yo no las molesto —aseguró Kay hacia Draco, que asintió, sabía que en realidad no se molestaban, al menos ya no tanto como cuando eran más pequeños, en ese entonces la casa parecía algunas veces una batalla campal.

 

—Bueno… queríamos pastel —sonrió Sofía.

 

—Sí, eso también —asintió Zoe arrugando un poco la nariz.

 

—Entonces vamos por pastel —sugirió Harry mirando de reojo a Draco, que sonreía también.

 

Pronto los cinco se instalaron en la cocina, Winky apareció y les sirvió té mientras ellos comían pastel, y Harry y Draco respondían, una vez más, a todas las preguntas que Kay hacía sobre la escuela y los cursos que llevaría y Sofía y Zoe lo molestaban por estar asustado. En realidad era una típica noche más en casa, y Draco y Harry atesoraban mucho esos momentos.

 

*****

 

Kay no fue a Gryffindor, tampoco a Slytherin, sino a Ravenclaw, fue toda una sorpresa, pero no tanta como lo fue para Ron y Hermione donde había quedado Jenell. Ella fue la primera Weasley en muchas generaciones en ir a Slytherin. Draco y Ron decidieron invertir el oro que habían apostado en una salida, denominada por Harry y Hermione como “la borrachera de sus vidas”, las de Draco y Ron, por supuesto. Harry aún sonríe cuando recuerda a Draco abrazado a Ron aquella noche y Hermione y él aún conservan algunas fotografías, que no son exhibidas so pena de ser abandonados por sus respectivas parejas, pero que tienen a bien mostrar de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando tienen ganas de molestarlos.

 

Y la vida transcurrió así, entre risas, bromas, buenos momentos, algunas peleas, quizás lágrimas y malos momentos, pero Harry y Draco podían decirse felices.

 

Ellos aún recordaban el final de la guerra; Harry recordaba no saber qué hacer con su vida tras despertar aquella mañana luego de derrotar a Voldemort; y Draco el miedo que tenía ante un futuro incierto tras ser liberado de la prisión del Ministerio; ambos habían estado de pie ante una vida que no sabían cómo continuar y aunque había costado mucho llegar a ese punto: a ambos juntos, ninguno cambiaría nada, porque el camino que habían recorrido realmente había valido la pena.

 

*****

**FIN**

 


	7. ANEXOS

**ANEXOS**

 

** Aurores:  **

 

Violet y Laurent: Luego del ataque de “Los Vengadores” comenzaron a salir formalmente. Tras cuatro años de noviazgo que incluía algunas idas y venidas, finalmente se casaron una tarde de septiembre. Tuvieron tres niñas, ninguna de ellas quiso seguir la profesión de su madre. Cuando Violet se jubiló lo hizo siendo jefe encargada de los Aurores Guarda. Laurent continuó trabajando en la Escuela de Defensa y la agencia privada de investigación de Harry, llegando incluso a dar clases tras algunos años.

 

Joel Zimmerman; En la boda de Violet y Laurent conoció a una prima de la chica: Abby, con la cual se casó y tuvo dos hijos. Llegó a ser Auror Prior y uno de los más fervientes defensores de las leyes de protección contra trato injusto a magos y brujas. Uno de sus hijos también se convirtió en auror y comprendió porqué su padre se había opuesto tanto a que él lo fuera cuando era joven.

 

Christopher Chandler: (Chris) Lamentablemente murió ocho años después del ataque de los Vengadores, durante una misión en cubierto que salió mal, no se casó ni tuvo hijos, durante sus funerales sus compañeros de la Academia, del trabajo y sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo en que había muerto en su ley: sirviendo al cuerpo de Aurores.

 

Dashiell McDowell: Fue uno de los primeros en recibir el despido por malos tratos a diversos exonerados y a magos y brujas que iban buscando ser atendidos por los aurores. Pasó el resto de su vida trabajando en un pequeño bar que abrió tras varios años de mantenerse oculto.

 

Sebastian Leighton: Él y Thea Lancel se casaron un año después del ataque a los vengadores, tuvieron dos niñas y dos niños, Sebastian continuó como Auror y llegó hasta Auror Adalid. Ambos fueron muy felices juntos y aún le envían tarjetas por sus cumpleaños a Harry y Draco y los invitan a las celebraciones familiares.

 

John Daniel Posey: Continuó encargándose de organizar la reunión anual de la promoción de la Academia, hasta que se retiró para pasar su vejez junto a su esposa, una bruja que había conocido en una fiesta y que había por fin logrado hacerle sentar cabeza, sus hijos y sus nietos.

 

Joseph Benoit: (El auror joven que ayuda a Harry a cruzar el vestíbulo del ministerio el primer día que sale del encierro) También fue expulsado del cuerpo de aurores por malos tratos a los exonerados, no se sabe que pasó con él luego de eso.

 

Desai: Al igual que los Vengadores, fue condenado a pasar el resto de sus días como prisionero en Azkaban, pues fue considerado cómplice directo de las muertes ocasionadas por ese grupo. Murió unos años después de haber entrado a prisión, nunca se supo la causa de su muerte pero se cree que pudo ser un ajusticiamiento.

 

Terrence: Considerado también cómplice de “Los Vengadores” fue condenado a cadena perpetúa. Pasó el resto de su vida, que fue larga, en prisión.

 

** Amigos de Harry y Draco  **

 

Aarón Bonaccord y Boris Belkin: Un año después de que Aarón y su equipo consiguiesen la autorización del Ministerio para la unión legal y mágica de parejas del mismo sexo se enlazaron. Aarón mantuvo su puesto en el Wizengamot por muchos años más y Boris ascendió hasta jefe de departamento legal del Ministerio, cuando ambos se retiraron de sus respectivos puestos iniciaron un viaje alrededor del mundo. No tuvieron ni adoptaron niños y Aarón nunca más volvió a engañar a Boris.

 

Lucka y Ethan: Tuvieron dos niños: Patrick y Erick. Lucka siguió adelante con sus diversos experimentos, creando más de un artefacto que se usa hasta ahora en el mundo mágico; junto a un grupo más de inventores llegó a perfeccionar la “magicvisión”, un aparto similar a la televisión muggle, pero para magos, se hizo mucho más rico con la venta de la patente. Ethan se hizo socio del buffet donde trabajaba, llegando a ser muy reconocido y famoso. Tras su jubilación, ambos pasaron los últimos días de su vida en una tranquila viña Italiana.

 

Noah: Tras varios años de seguir viajando por el mundo, luego de la muerte de su padre, regresó a vivir a Rusia, a ayudar a su hermano con algunos negocios, conoció a un chico allí: Ivan Innokentiy, con el que se casó y adoptó tres niños, finalmente encontró la estabilidad que buscaba en su propio país. Cada vez que va a Londres hace un recorrido por la casa de sus amigos, en primer lugar Draco y Harry.

 

Mikel y Gael: Gael mantuvo la fábrica de pociones hasta que, al mismo tiempo que Draco, se jubiló, dejando todo en manos de Kay, su ahijado. Mikel trabajó en San Mungo hasta el momento de su jubilación, como jefe del hospital. Ambos asistieron a todos los recitales que Mauro, su único hijo, realizaba. Vivieron varios años, tras su jubilación, en Estados Unidos, haciendo un recorrido por todo el país antes de volver a Londres, donde permanecieron hasta el final de sus días.

 

Giles y Matías: luego de varios tras pies sentimentales cada uno encontró al fin en el otro el compañero ideal, se mudaron juntos y convivieron sin llegar a hacer un enlace formal. Tampoco tuvieron niños.

 

Ron Weasley: Junto a George lograron llevar la idea de Sortilegios Weasley por toda Europa y América, Draco los asesoró respecto a las inversiones y cifras. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera abiertamente, ambos se hicieron muy amigos a través de los años. Celebraron juntos la unión de sus hijos y rieron de lo impensable que parecía que un Weasley y un Malfoy se unieran.

 

Hermione Granger: Llegó a ocupar un puesto en el Wizengamot y, aún desde el retiro, levantaba la voz cuando se trataba de defender alguna causa justa. Su opinión siempre fue muy respetada en la comunidad, siendo sinónimo de justicia y ecuanimidad. Sus padres finalmente si se separaron pero eso no le afectó demasiado, ya esperando aquello.

 

** Harry y Draco: **

 

Harry Potter: Conservó la Escuela de Defensa y la agencia de investigación privada, aunque no volvió a embarcarse en otra misión riesgosa, sí coordinaba todo desde su escritorio. A menudo decía que tenía suficiente aventura cuidando a su familia. Tras varios años de enseñar, la Academia de Aurores lo llamó para que impartiera el curso de defensa y lo hizo durante muchos años, llegando a ser director de la misma.

 

Draco Malfoy: Cuando pudo al fin volver a la fábrica cambió de oficina, destinando la anterior a un almacén más, por más que el tiempo hubiera pasado no podía dejar de sentir cierto pánico al estar en ese sitio. Se concentró en las creaciones de pociones curativas y participó en varios programas de ayuda social. Mantuvo siempre un horario riguroso de tal forma que, a menos que tuviera que estar de viaje, no dejara de ir a cenar a casa, junto a Harry que había hecho la misma promesa. Disfrutó mucho enseñándole a Kay el manejo de la fábrica y a Sofía el manejo de la clínica. Jenell, quien se dedicó a la fabricación de pociones fue su pupila, la única que tuvo, y a quien le enseñó todos los secretos de pociones que conocía, incluso le heredó su cuaderno de pociones, el que iniciara cuando aún estaba en la escuela.

Cuando el profesor Monroe se retiró de Hogwarts, le ofrecieron el empleo de profesor, pero Draco declinó amablemente la oferta. Nunca más volvieron a mencionar que él había sido un ex mortífago o un exonerado y se convirtió en uno de los miembros más queridos de la sociedad mágica, ganando diversos premios y reconocimientos a lo largo de los años.

 

** Los niños:  **

 

Victoire Weasley y Teddy (Ted) Lupín: Se casaron y tuvieron tres niños y una niña, Teddy se especializó en herbología y creo un herbario, donde trabajó durante toda su vida, mientras Victoire se dedicaba a la crianza de los niños y a cuidar el hogar.

 

Jules Weasley; Trabajó ayudando a su padre y cuando George y Ron se retiraron, él, junto a su primo Fred, se hicieron cargo de las tiendas. Jules se enamoró en Estados Unidos de Valentín, un chico dulce y amable con el que luego se casó y tuvo dos niñas. Cuando Jules llevó a casa a Valentín, fue el día que aceptó abiertamente ante sus padres que era gay, algo ya conocido por la mayoría de sus amigos. Ambos se mostraron sorprendidos, pero lo apoyaron, por supuesto.

 

Fred Weasley Jr.: Se casó con una compañera de la universidad de Jenell, a la cual conoció en la fiesta de graduación de ésta. Tuvieron seis niños, todos hombres. Se dedicó, junto a su primo Jules, a cuidar y administrar la tienda de bromas.

 

Zoe Potter-Malfoy: De aire más aventurero, estudió en la Academia para aurores, Harry y Draco la apoyaron en la decisión pese a no estar muy convencidos de eso. Ella trató de demostrar siempre que la fama que la precedía no era lo único bueno que tenía y terminó la academia con el primer lugar. Tras ser auror Prior y, posteriormente Adalid, ascendió a Jefe de aurores, se casó bastante tarde, con Eliezer Thompson, compañero de Sofía cuando hacía sus prácticas en San Mungo. Tuvieron un par de niños: gemelos.

 

Sofía Potter-Malfoy: Varios veranos, aún en la escuela, trabajó medio tiempo con Hermione en el “Área de Quejas y Maltratos”; también trabajó apoyando a Mikel en San Mungo, cuando terminó la escuela pasó un año repartida entre ambos voluntariados hasta que finalmente decidió seguir la carrera de medimagia. Contrario a lo que todos esperaban no trabajó en la clínica propiedad de la familia, sino que se enlistó en el cuerpo de paz muggle y estuvo viajando durante cinco años alrededor del mundo, ayudando y curando. Luego de eso regresó a casa, dispuesta a ayudar a su padre con la clínica para luego, cuando éste se jubiló, hacerse cargo de la misma. Se casó con un mago australiano, que conoció mientras hacía el voluntariado, con el que tuvo cuatro niñas.

 

Kay Potter-Malfoy: Fue a Ravenclaw; desde pequeño demostró ser un niño inteligente, además de muy noble y jovial, terminó la escuela con el primer lugar y estudió en La Escuela de Leyes Barberus Bragge y luego Administración de negocios, en la misma escuela. Durante la escuela fue novio de Jenell, pero se separaron varias veces, hasta que la escuela terminó y cada uno se dedicó a su propia carrera, aunque nunca dejaron de ser amigos.

Empezaron a verse más continuamente cuando Kay comenzó a trabajar junto a su padre en La Fábrica de Pociones, donde Jenell era fabricante y pupila de Draco. Para ninguno de la familia fue una sorpresa el que ellos retomaran su noviazgo y luego se casaran. Tuvieron tres niños.

Jenell Weasley: Fue a Slytherin. Junto a Mauro, Erick y Kay hicieron mil y un travesuras durante su  estadía en la escuela, a menudo sus padres bromeaban diciendo que los merodeadores habían reencarnado en ellos cuatro. Se destacó en pociones y estudió en la Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda De Gorsemoor; donde obtuvo muy buenas calificaciones, luego de eso Draco le propuso trabajar en La Fábrica, convencido de su gran capacidad. Se encargó de la fabricación de pociones una vez que Draco se hubo retirado, y administró junto a Kay la fábrica hasta que ambos se jubilaron. Tuvieron tres niños.

Mauro Eytinge-Hayman: Tras muchos años de vida bohemia como músico, conoció a una hermosa bailarina con la cual se casó, tuvo un hijo y se separó tras diez años de tormentoso matrimonio. La segunda vez que se casó lo hizo con una enfermera que conoció en San Mungo, una tarde que esperaba a su padre, tuvieron dos hijas y con ella vivió el resto de su vida, dedicándose hasta el final a hacer composiciones y creaciones musicales. Es reconocido como uno de los más grandes músicos de los últimos tiempos, aunque ninguno de sus hijos heredó el gusto por la música, sí lo hicieron dos de sus nietos.

 

Erick Courcy-Feeley **:** Hijo de Lucka y Ethan, fue a Gryffindor, cuando terminó la escuela estudió cocina y se volvió un gran chef, en la escuela de cocina conoció a Keneth O'Meara, quien se volviera el amor de su vida y con el cual abrió un restaurante en el norte de Inglaterra. Este restaurante es uno de los más famosos y finos del norte de Inglaterra. Tuvieron tres niñas y un niño.

 

Erick, Mauro, Jenell y Kay mantuvieron su amistad a través de los años, pasando juntos los momentos felices y dándose apoyo durante los tristes.

 

El imperio Potter-Malfoy: Se mantiene a través de los años como uno de los más grandes y poderosos de Europa y de varias partes del mundo, pero sobre todo sobrevive la imagen de los fundadores: Harry y Draco, luchadores y sobrevivientes de una guerra y precursores de la igualdad de derechos. Como conmemoración del año de fallecimiento de ambos se creo en la entrada de Gillingham una estatua de ambos, con una inscripción:

 

_“Harry Potter: Salvador del mundo mágico y Draco Malfoy: El Fabricante de Pociones. Ejemplos de vida.”_

A la inauguración asistieron sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos.

 

** La autora: **

 

Zafy: Lloró al terminar esta historia que llevó en ser escrita cerca de ocho meses y que tenía en mente desde hacía dos años.

 

 


End file.
